You Belong to Me
by IrishLoveForever
Summary: Living in the town of Forks, Bella has a normal life, boyfriend, and best friend. Everything starts to change when people mysteriously disappear. What is happening to them? Why does she have the feeling that someone is watching her? AU/OOC Dark Cullens
1. Missing

**I'm re-posting the chapters of this story. Since my original posting they have been reedited. (04/26/10)  
**

**I don't know if this means that everyone who has me on their author alert/story alert will get notifications. Sorry if it does.  
**

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

'_This is the third disappearance in the last two weeks. Eric Yorkie, a student from Forks high school was reported missing when he did not return home. Police do not have any leads on the disappearances. Police officials have reported that no one should venture out of their homes by themselves. This is Jennifer Jameson reporting.' _

The news switched to the weather, as if it would be anything different from the usual sullen clouds. I drew my attention back to my breakfast, pushing the moist cereal around, not at all hungry. Charlie came into the kitchen looking sleep deprived and helped himself to a huge cup of coffee.

"Dad, are there any leads yet?"

He sat down at the table after grabbing a donut. "Not yet Bella, I know he was your friend but there is no trace of anything. We don't know if this is foul play, if the kid just left town or maybe an animal got to him," he stated groggily.

I cringed, I may not be that close to Eric but the idea of him being dead sickened me to my stomach.

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Ah sorry Bella, I didn't mean to imply your friend died. I am just tired and not thinking. We are working around the clock trying to come up with something on the disappearances." He stated with a sigh.

"I know Dad. Does this mean you will be home late again tonight?"

He downed his cup of coffee and nodded while he swallowed. "I don't want you going _anywhere _by yourself Bella, and I mean _anywhere."_

I got up, brought my bowl to the sink, and sighed. It was only the 50th time he told me, "Yeah, I know."

He looked at me and huffed. Shielding himself by placing the paper between him and me, he questioned, "Is that boy coming to get you again this morning?"

Just then, the horn honked and I raced over to grab my bag. "Yes dad, _Mike _is picking me up again. You know you are going to have to start calling him by his real name eventually." I gave him a knowing look as he chanced a peak over the top of the newspaper.

The horn honked again. "Oh I got to go. See you when you get home Ch—Dad!"

Not waiting around for another reaction from Charlie, I ran down the steps and jumped into Mike's car.

"Hey Babe!" he leaned over and pecked me on the cheek. We took off in the direction of the school.

I rolled my eyes. "Please do not call me babe!" He chuckled and ignored me. Once we were out of sight of my house, he drove faster.

"Mike slow down!" I screamed.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happened to you." He abruptly turned into the parking spot at school. We got out of the car I thanked the ground we were walking on. We started to walk over to our friends who were standing next to Tyler's van. I almost made it to them without tripping but of course, that didn't happen. Everything I was holding was out in front of me with my long brown hair covering my face.

My friends all broke out in laughter including Mike who just continued toward the group. Jessica's shrill laughter rose above the rest of the group. Jasper walked over to help me get up and gather my stuff. He's the only one out of our group that I can stand aside from Angela. Jasper and I have been best friends since kindergarten.

"Nice boyfriend you have there Bella." He said while shaking his head. He gave a half grin as his blue eyes bore into mine.

I brushed away all the dirt on my clothes. "Not today Jasper."

We walked back over to the rest of the group and they were talking amongst themselves. I thought when I got there they would be talking about Eric, but no they were talking about shopping for the dance that was next month. After a couple of minutes, I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Aren't you guys worried about Eric?' Looking around at their faces, trying to find any hint of caring.

"Geez Bella, way to be a Debbie-downer, I'm sure Eric is fine." Lauren sneered at me.

My eyes widened. _I can't believe no one cares. _Mike draped his arm over my shoulder. "No worries Babe. Eric hasn't even been gone 24 hours. I think this is all an over exaggeration." I shrugged his arm off me and marched toward the school.

"Babe. Babe!" I could hear Mike howling after me.

Jasper caught up to me at the door and held it open. "What do you expect from them? This is how they have always been."

"I don't know. I expected when it was something as serious as a missing or even dead friend they may try to act decent."

We were at the door to History class. I turned toward Jasper and sighed. Jasper just shrugged his shoulders, held up his arms and said, "Like I said I don't see why you date Mi--"

"Jasper….not today…." I interrupted him and walked into the classroom with Jasper slowly following behind me.

The rest of the day went by very fast. I ignored Mike at lunch whenever he kept trying to talk and when he was getting a little grabby. At the end of the end of the day, Jasper and I were walking out to the parking lot. Mike was leaning up against his car with his arms crossed, waiting for me.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home Bella?" Jasper questioned.

"No I'm going to have to deal with him sooner than later."

"Alright Bella I'll talk to you later." Jasper stated and headed for his car.

"Jasper!" He looked up when he was unlocking his door. "Be safe."

Jasper smiled and shook his head. "Always Bella."

I headed toward Mike's car and got in. He eager hopped in and sped toward my house, "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm sorry I didn't talk about Eric or whatever, I'm just worried and it is easier not to talk about it." He pulled up to my house and turned toward me.

"Am I forgiven?" He said with a pout on his face and his eyes wide. I sighed and just nodded my head.

His face lit up. "Well that's great Babe! Can I come in for awhile?" He said as he raised his eyebrows up and down. _I guess we are back to the Babe thing again._

"No, I'm tired with a lot of homework due. Plus I need to make Charlie dinner."

He huffed, "Fine."

I was reaching for the door handle when all of a sudden Mike's lips were pressed against mine. We usually kissed each other bye and everything but he was shoving his tongue down my throat and then his hands started to roam. I couldn't breathe and shoved him away.

"So I'll pick you up tomorrow, same time?" He stated with a sly look on his face.

I just got out of the car and headed toward the back door. I heard Mike peel away in his car. I stopped suddenly when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye near the edge of the words. I swear I saw something there; maybe it was just an animal.

I couldn't move my feet forward though. I felt compelled to go toward the woods. Just then, I saw a deer run across the edge of the woods, I jumped back startled. I shook my head for being so ridiculous. However, I still had the feeling that was drawing me toward the forest. I forced myself toward the house, went inside, and double locked the door. I went in the laundry room and peered out the window. I just had a feeling that I couldn't shake, that someone was watching me.

* * *

**Jasper is the only change I made. Everyone else who were vampires originally are still vampires. **


	2. Watching

**Chapter 2**

**Unknown POV**

I started to get hungry. I figured I might as well stop at the convenient store on Franklin Street. I knew no one was suppose to go anywhere by themselves but there was always a truckload of people at Steve's Store.

I pulled up in front of the store and I noticed it was deserted. _Well that's unusual… probably having to do with everyone's fear over the disappearances. _I started to think that Bella was right, that maybe we should be more worried.

I almost made it to the door when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around abruptly and placed my right hand over my heart. "Whoa, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

The women chuckled. The laugh was beautiful, if that were the last noise I ever heard then that would be fine with me. The tall blonde walked closer and looked me right in the eye. She smiled and damn…she was attractive. I couldn't tell her eye color though because it was too dark.

"I'm sorry for frightening you," she said as she touched my upper arm. I could have melted right there. Hearing actually formulated words come from her was even better than the laugh.

"Uhh...no worries," I mumbled. It was all I could come up with at the time. _Wow, what a smooth talker I am tonight._

"OK, good. I was having some car troubles and the store manager said he would help me but he currently is unable to. I was wondering if a strong guy like you could help me," she said as she slightly squeezed my arm.

I giggled like a schoolgirl at first because I couldn't come up with actual coherent words to say. "Sure, but I didn't see a car around here at all."

"Oh, it's parked behind the store this way." She gave a seductive smile and started to walk. I of course followed her like a sheep and watched as she swayed her hips. _I hope she doesn't notice me bluntly staring. _

We reached the back of the store when I halted my steps. "Whoa this is a nice car," I stated in shock. Then she did the angel-like chuckle again and my heart swooned.

I stepped forward again but I found my back pressed up against the brick wall of the store. She was holding me there and it seemed like she was kissing my neck. I never would have guessed anything like this would happen. She was so beautiful and there was no way in hell I was going to stop this. I went to go touch her but she held my hands in place. My arms started to hurt, it seemed as though she was crushing them. _This cannot be right…she is just a girl. She must do a sport, volleyball maybe._

The way she was moving just didn't feel right. Why did she just kiss my neck? I went to move again but she slammed me back into the wall. My heart started to pick up because nothing was making sense. _Wait, who cares if this is making sense?_ _I need to stop acting like a girl._

Just then, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. A huge guy with dark curly hair came into sight. He gave me a grin that scared me right to my core. I wondered what kind of deep shit was I in. Was this his girlfriend or could he save me from her surprisingly strong hold on me?

I couldn't even finish that thought when I felt pressure in my neck then extreme pain. She was biting me! I could feel the blood being pulled from my neck. _What in the world? Am I dreaming? _It is weird to be dreaming about vampires since I hadn't seen a vampire movie in ages.

The big burly one chuckled deeply, went to the other side of my neck and bit down too. I started to get dizzy when the girl pulled away and her big red eyes looked right through me. That is when I heard that heavenly chuckle from her again right when darkness took over me.

**BPOV**

I shot up in bed. I was panting. I guess I was having a bad dream, I just couldn't remember it. I looked over my clock and it read 6:00 am. I groaned because it's way too early to be this awake.

I threw off my covers and headed for the bathroom when I noticed my window was open a crack. _Did I do that?_ I thought I made sure everything was shut and locked last night. I went over to shut the window and looked out towards the back yard. This is what I did a majority of last night hoping to calm my nerves. I wanted to make sure I didn't see anything so every chance I got I glanced out the nearest window.

However, my nerves were not calmed. Right before I went to bed, I was sitting in my rocking chair drifting in and out of sleep when I thought I saw a man in my back yard staring up at me. When I stood up and got closer to the window, no one was there. There was no way someone could have moved that fast out of the yard. At that point, I figured I should go to my bed and blamed my sleep deprivation and over active imagination.

I continued to get ready for school and went down stairs for breakfast. I noticed the food I made for Charlie last night was gone and he left a note.

_Bells,_

_ I was called in to work early. I didn't want to have to wake you. There was a new turn in the case so I couldn't stay long. Thanks for the dinner. Also, do NOT go anywhere else by yourself. I know I keep reminding you, but make your old man happy and humor him. I don't know if I will be home for dinner. See you later. Be safe._

_Dad_

_Well at least he ate. There's a new turn in the case? I wonder if they have any leads. _Since it was only 7:15, I wasn't going to wait for Mike since he usually shows up right before school starts.

I picked up my cell phone and called Angela, she always goes to school early. I could just drive my truck but Mike will insist on driving me home and I don't want to leave my car at school.

She picked up her cell on the second ring. "Hello."

"Hey Ang, this is Bella, I was wondering if you could give me a ride to school today?"

"Sure Bella, I'll be there in 5 minutes." I could hear the smile in her voice. I wish sometimes that I could have her attitude, always so caring.

After I hung up the phone, I sent Mike a text.

_Hey, going to school early so getting a ride from Ang. No need to pick me up. See you at school. –Bella_

There was no time to eat. I would just have to grab something in the cafeteria before school starts. By the time I grabbed my bag, Angela was already here. I ran outside and hopped in her car. I couldn't help but look towards the backyard again. My gaze didn't leave the woods until it was out of my sight.

"Earth to Bella!" Angela said and I saw her petite hand wave in front of my eyes.

"Oh sorry Ang, I was spacing, what did you say?"

"Just good morning and asked why you are going to school early. I know you are a late riser," she said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep. Thought might as well get an early start on my day. I'm going to grab some food before class starts, want to join?"

"Sure, I was going to do that anyways."

She pulled into a parking spot, not as fast as Mike would have thankfully. When we stepped out of the car, I looked around for Jaspers car. He is always here by seven. _Huh, that is strange. I don't see it. _We then turned for the building and made our way to the cafeteria. I bought a bagel while Angela bought an english muffin.

There were only about 15 people in there when we showed up but students kept coming in. I took a quick glance at my phone. Mike still hadn't responded to my text, usually he texted me 50 times a day and would respond as if his life depended on it. I hope he received my message and wasn't at my house excessively honking the horn.

Another ten minutes went by and no word from Mike. I was going to give it five more minutes before I called him. I turned back to Angela and talked about our upcoming chemistry test when Jessica came running into the cafeteria. She had that crazed look on her face when she has news and wants to be the first to tell everyone. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. She headed directly for us and stopped at the table. She was leaning up against it breathing deeply. She must have run the entire way.

"Missing…..car….abandoned…store….." She panted out one word in between each breath. She wasn't making any sense and was starting to make me nervous.

"Jessica, take a deep breath and then tell us was your talking about," Angela said with worry etched on her face.

Jessica breathed deeply and spat out, "You're never going to guess who is missing now!"


	3. Waiting

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I held my breath. _Will she just say it already! _

"What's going on guys?" I looked around Jessica to see who spoke and Mike appeared. He was tucking in his shirt and his hair looked as if it hadn't been brushed all morning, which is a surprise because for some unknown reason he was in love with his hair. He walked over and sat next to me. He then slung his arm around the back of my chair and kissed my cheek.

"What's the huddle about?" Mike questioned. He wouldn't look me in the eyes. I started to ask where he had been but then Jessica's face lit up because she had another person to reveal her gossip too.

"Well someone--" Jessica was interrupted again when Lauren came over. As she sat down next to Angela, she gave me a glare that I have become accustomed to getting everyday, multiple times a day.

"Did something happen?" she questioned, taking out her makeup and mirror.

Jessica sighed dramatically and whined, "Yes, but at this rate I'll never get to say it!"

Angela stepped in. "It's alright go ahead, and no one will interrupt." She spoke as if she were talking to a five year old that wasn't getting the attention they wanted.

Jessica's face lit up and leaned forward. "Well apparently the police were at Steve's store this morning because his wife called when he never came home. All the doors of the store were unlocked and everything was thrown about! They couldn't find him at all!"

I gasped and Angela said, "That's horrible. Geez, Jess you don't have to seem so happy about it."

Jess turned to look at Lauren, completely ignoring Angela. "But that's not all. You'll never guess whose car they found abandoned…" She waited a second, I think she was trying to build tension, but only my annoyance was building, "…Tyler's!" she gasped out and was looking around eagerly for all our reactions. Everyone's mouths hung open.

"I guess this _is _more serious than I thought," Mike said softly.

Jessica's head bounced up and down. When she looked to her left, she saw two juniors walking by. "Hey you!" she pointed and yelled, "Did you hear what happened?" She ran after them as if they were holding a cake and she was a starving fat child. They looked slightly frightened, as they should be.

Angela shook her head. "That girl needs to get her priorities straight. I can't believe more people are missing. The count is up to what now? Five?"

We all sat in silence, just taking in what happened. Thankfully, Mike and Lauren were quiet. Maybe they finally found the situation serious. They were so much closer to Tyler.

I shot up in my chair. "Oh my god," I stated, running from the cafeteria. Angela and Mike may have yelled after me but I didn't know. _Jasper, how could I have not thought of Jasper earlier? His car was not here and he is always here early. What if he is missing? _

I ran down the hall and first checked his locker. He wasn't there. If he went missing, where would be the first place to look? I would search his house, all of his friend's houses, hell…I would search every square inch of Forks to find him.

I went to the window at the end of the hall that looked over the parking lot. I pressed my face against it and wanted to scream in frustration, his car wasn't there yet!

I turned around and ran to our first class together. He just had to be there sitting at his desk. I ignored the strange looks I was getting as I sprinted down the hall. I ran up to the door and slid to a halt in front of it. He wasn't there. My heart felt like it was going to fall out of my chest. I was holding back tears.

"Are you coming or going?" I heard a familiar voice chuckle behind me. I turned around and saw Jasper with his signature grin. I flew at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He stumbled back a little but held on to me.

His face dropped when he saw my eyes and the tears that were about to leak from them. "Bella did something happen to you? Was it Mike? I will kill him!"

I stepped back and slapped his arm. "No, where were you? I heard about people missing, and then I remembered that I didn't see your car. It wasn't there and you weren't anywhere." Now the tears were escaping my eyes. _Stupid traitor tears…_

Jasper stepped forward and wrapped me in a huge bear hug. He made shushing sounds and we were rocking back and forth. "My car wasn't working this morning so I borrowed my father's car since he is out of town. It was in the parking lot but I highly doubt you would have recognized it. I promised you Bella that I would be careful. Nothing will happen to me or you in that matter."

I stepped back and sniffled. "Sorry, you know how my brain goes into overdrive."

"Lets go sit down in class." He gestured for the door and put his right hand on the small of my back as he led me through the door.

Class was about to start in five minutes when the principal Mr. Greene came over the intercom.

_As some of you know, we have a second student missing. The school board have been in contact with the police department this morning and have come to the decision that at least for this week, school will be cancelled. _

I could hear cheers from each classroom. Apparently all people heard were that there was no school and not that a friend and classmate was missing. I rolled my eyes.

_You are advised to go home and always stay in groups of people if you need to leave your house. The school will be in contact with you before the end of the week is up to find out when you will be returning. Everyone stay safe and enjoy the time you have off. Make use of it and catch up on work._

Jasper turned toward me and said, "Why do I have the feeling that cancelling school is going to make everything worse. Aren't students more likely to venture out of their homes when they have more spare time?"

We stood up and started walking out of the classroom. "I do believe you are right. Since we have all this time do you want to come over and hang out?" I hoped he would say yes because I really didn't want to be alone and more importantly, I didn't want to worry about him.

He gave me a small smile. "Of course, but isn't your little lover boy over there going to be upset?" He gestured toward Mike as we got to the parking lot.

"He'll have to deal with it. I'll go tell him. Meet you at the car."

When I got to Mike, he wrapped his hands around my waist. "Listen up Babe. My parents are at work for a couple hours. You, me, my house….if you catch my drift." He attacked my mouth with his. His kisses were so urgent he never seemed to know what he was doing. I couldn't breathe. He pulled away and I was left gasping for breath.

He smirked down at me and smugly stated, "Your kisses take my breath away too." I stared up at him as if he has two heads.

I wiped way the liters of saliva he left on my face. "Actually, Jasper and I are going to go hang out a bit, maybe watch a movie at my house. You can join if you like."

He sighed and grudgingly said, "No thanks, I guess I'll just drive home, maybe catch some much needed ZZZ's."

I saw Lauren out of the corner of my eye walking toward us.

"Miiikkkke," she said. _Is she trying to sound sexy?_

"I don't have a ride home. Someone dropped me off this morning." She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you mind giving me a _ride_?"

Mike nodded, dropped his hands from my waist while pecking me on the forehead. He practically jumped in his car leaving with Lauren.

_Huh, I'm definitely going to worry about THAT later. _

I walked over to Jasper's car and we headed toward my house. I could see him grinning like an idiot. After a minute he finally spoke, "Well Mike looked like he was in quite the rush."

I groaned and threw my head back as he continued to laugh at me. We pulled up to my house and headed inside.

"You pick the movie, I'll make some popcorn or something," I said to him while walking into the kitchen.

After about five minutes, I heard him yell, "How about Blade Runner?"

"Sure," I yelled back and poured the popcorn into a bowl.

I plopped down on the couch next to him. We watched the movie for a while and my eyes slowly drifted open and shut.

"_Bella_…. _Bella….."_

I woke up abruptly. _Did someone say my name?_ I looked around, the movie was long over and it was starting to get a little dark outside. Jasper was on my left and he was sound asleep.

"_Bella….."_

I jumped and looked to my right. It was coming from the door. My imagination was seriously in overdrive. Without even thinking it over, I started to walk toward the door to the back yard. My feet were moving on their own accord. I stepped outside and then I felt the pull toward the woods even more so than before.

_It can't hurt just to go a little closer. I'm still in my back yard…I'll just go up to the edge and see if anyone or anything is there. _

It did not matter if I decided that because I was already almost to the edge. My heart was pounding against my chest. I looked around, I didn't see anything. _Wow, I'm starting to think I'm crazy._

I was about to turn around and head back to the house when I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I built up enough courage to turn slowly around. I stared at the man who appeared before me, wait he wasn't a man, he must have been a Greek God. His face, his hair, his eyes….well, his eyes were a little off. I couldn't think anything further because his mouth turned up in a half grin and I was memorized by it. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I couldn't speak so I just waited…for something, anything to happen.


	4. Meeting

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

He was staring right into my eyes, he didn't blink and he didn't remove the grin from his face. He leaned closer to me, brought his lips right next to my ear, and whispered, "Breathe."

I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. He chuckled and leaned back to look at me again. He was staring, as if he was studying me or waiting for something to happen. I admit…I was too busy admiring the Greek God in front of me and replaying the sound of his voice repeatedly in my head to question anything. I must have seemed like an idiot but I didn't care.

Minutes seemed to go by, but in all likely it must have been seconds, before he said, "My deepest apologizes if I frightened you." He started to circle around, taking in each side of me, like a tiger stalking his prey. I stood where I was, staring ahead into the woods but completely aware of every movement he did.

I finally found my voice. "Umm….no problem. What are you doing in my back yard anyways?" I asked, followed by a nervous laugh.

He continued to walk around me and stated, "Well I live over on the other side of the woods and I decided to go for a walk and maybe find something to eat." He smiled and I could see his glistening white teeth shining back at me.

_Oh, so he must have just got lost walking through the woods. I can understand that, those woods are like a maze and if you haven't lived here for a while, getting lost can easily happen. _

"Oh," I stated, it being the only word I could articulate. Apparently, my brain and mouth weren't connected. Nevertheless, it wasn't as if my brain was running at optimum level anyways. I knew I was going to have to say something else or this person was going to think I was numb. He stopped moving right in front of me and looked at me intently, tilting his head to the right.

"There are a lot of places to eat around here, I could tell you some good ones if you like." I stated, glad that I formulated a full sentence. I mentally patted myself on the back because I'm sure if I actually did it, then he would have thought me to be insane.

He chuckled darkly. "Oh, don't worry…I have come across some very appetizing meals since I've showed up here. But thank you anyways."

He walked behind me. I could feel that he was only a few centimeters away. "Has anyone ever told you that you smell amazing?" he asked.

I could feel his breath right on my neck and I thought I was going to hyperventilate. I couldn't think very well with him around. "Well…I just had some popcorn, if anyone likes butter than I'm sure I smell wonderful," I stammered out and chuckled nervously again.

He placed his hands on my upper arms and spun me around to look at him. Keeping me within his grasp and he started to look at me up and down. He was rubbing my arms and looking at every part of me as if he was trying to memorize every single curve of my body. He went from my face, to my neck and then to my breasts. I blushed and looked down. He didn't seem to like that since he took his right hand from my shoulder and placed it under my chin, raising it until I was gazing into his eyes. Those red eyes were staring back at me with such intensity.

"There is no need to be embarrassed, but I must say that you are adorable when you blush," he exclaimed. This, of course, only made me blush further. He leaned in and kissed me on my neck up to my jaw and ending with a soft peck on my lips. I closed my eyes taking in each sensation.

_Have I died and gone to heaven? Why aren't I running away? This is a stranger and I'm letting him do this… it just feels so right._

He pulled away from my face and I whimpered at the loss of contact. He half grinned at me again. "Are you seriously not afraid of me? You haven't made any move to leave."

He laughed again and continued to speak with an amused look etched on his face. "She was right about you. You are different than any other I have come across."

I couldn't tell if he was looking more puzzled than amused or anything at all what this person thought. I didn't know what he was talking about and more importantly, I did not care. All that consumed my mind was the being in front of me. Those eyes, those hands, that smug smile…those lips….

Finally, I found words. "Should I be scared of you?" I gasped out but I was still staring at those lips, willingly them to kiss me again.

I didn't give him the chance to respond, even though I probably should have. I got my nerve and brought my hands to the each side of his cold face. I brought my lips to his and kissed him. It was perfect, but I wanted more though. I took my right hand and gripped the back of hair pulling him into me more. The kiss deepened, he let it. I heard what seemed like a growl and the kiss turned very harsh, harsher than the first one but I didn't care. I felt as though a plane could have fallen on me and I wouldn't care.

_Why do I feel this way around him? I've never felt this way before...so happy. Why can't I think of anything else but him? _It wasn't right but yet again, I couldn't bring myself to think about the answers to these questions.

I felt a bite on my lower lip that startled me. He pulled away and grinned at me as I gasped for breath. "What a brave little lamb you are."

He brought his right hand up and cupped my cheek. He began to stroke my face with his thumb. "What a stupid brave lamb you are." Now he took both my hands within his.

I needed answers. Things were confusing, blissfully confusing, but confusing nevertheless. Who was he? Half the things he talked about I didn't understand. Had I really turned to mush for some strange man I just met in the back of my house? Whom had I turned into that I would kiss a stranger? I wondered if I were still sleeping on the couch, a dream would make more sense.

He never looked away from me as I had my inner conversation. He seemed amused at my confusion. I went to go speak and ask about all the things that were bothering me but then I heard my name being called from the house. "Bella…Bella!"

I broke eye contact from him and glanced toward the house. I heard it again and it seemed more urgent. "Bella!"

_That voice, it sounds familiar. Have I heard that voice before? _It was getting closer_. _"Bella!" the voice yelled louder.

_Wait, I do know that voice, but from where? _"Bella!" It was getting more frantic. _Whoever that is shouldn't worry, I couldn't be happier. But wait, that's Jasper! That's right, Jasper my friend…he's here._

"Jasper," I said softly. Memories of Jasper filled my mind and I started to come out of my daze.

I felt his cold hand take my face and direct it to look at him again. He raised his eyebrow at me and in his heavenly voice said, "It's time for me to go, my family is waiting for me."

My grip tightened on his hand, I didn't want him to go. He just laughed lightly and took his hands from mine. I looked at him sadly, I felt lost when I wasn't touching him.

"I know, don't you worry little lamb. Now go to you friend," he stated as he started to walk backwards towards the woods. I started to turn around because I heard Jasper's shouting getting closer.

The last thing I heard was my Greek God say, "I'll be seeing you later Bella." It seemed more like a promise than a farewell. I stopped and turned around abruptly to stare at where he was. He wasn't there any longer, there was only my empty dark backyard staring back at me.


	5. Dreaming

**Chapter 5**

**Jasper POV**

I was trying to figure out what movie to watch. Bella seemed to be on edge, especially when we were at school. I decided to find the longest movie she owned so it could help take her mind off everything.

_Let's see, the longest movie…._I scanned over her DVD rack with my finger. _I guess that would be Gone with the Wind. Umm, no thanks…scratch that idea. We can always put in another movie after. _I continued my search. _Oh, here's one we both like._

"How about Blade Runner?" I yelled toward the kitchen. I knew she was going to say yes anyways. We had seen that movie a countless number of times.

"Sure," she yelled back. After I put the movie on, she walked in with the popcorn and sat herself down next to me.

About half way through the movie, I noticed that Bella had fallen asleep. She must have been exhausted to fall asleep that early in the day. I turned my attention back to the movie when I heard her mumbling.

"Yes, I would_ love_ some cheese on my pasta…..but save some for Oscar, you know how grouchy he can get…." Her voice trailed off as she curled herself more into the couch.

I chuckled, got up and placed a blanket over her. I knew she talked in her sleep but I didn't get to hear it very often. _Oscar? Grouchy? I will have to tease her about this later. _

The movie ended and I was going to ask her about putting another one in, but I decided that I wouldn't wake her. I was a little tired myself from staying up late the previous night to finish homework. Maybe if I just rested my eyes for a bit….

_I was walking down the middle of an empty street. It was a little foggy on both sides of me and all I could see was a diner ahead. The diner seemed to be getting closer than the rate of speed I was walking. _

_ All of a sudden, I was at the entrance. I reached for the door but it opened before I even had a chance to touch it. I walked forward and the diner was completely empty. _

_ I searched around, hoping to find some answers. Then I spotted her. Sitting up on a red stool next to the counter was a young woman with short dark hair. Her back was to me and she was staring straight ahead._

_ I tentatively walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder. On the blue counter in front of her was a piece of raw meat. My face scrunched up at the sight of it. She wasn't looking at it though, she was looking forward…as in a trance. _

_ I was about to ask her why she hasn't sent the food back, but then she spun around in her seat and looked up right into my eyes… I couldn't look away from her. I knew in that moment I would never want to. _

_She hopped off the red stool and in a flash grasped my cheek with her right hand. My left hand reached up and placed it over hers. She smirked up at me and with such certainty said, "You've kept me waiting for a very long time."_

_My breathing picked up, I took both her hands into mine and I looked back down into her ruby eyes. "That was never my intention and it will never happen again."_

_She started to stand on her toes to reach up to me while I leaned down towards her, my heart was pounding in my chest and I closed my eyes…_

I woke up suddenly. I was in a cold sweat. Something felt very off. I looked over to Bella but all I saw was the blanket I put over her.

_I'm sure she's fine. Probably in the kitchen. _

I got up and went to the next room, but there was no sign of her. Next, I went up to check her room. The door was open and the room was empty.

_She wouldn't leave without telling me…would she? Ok, maybe I should start to panic now. _

"Bella…Bella!" I yelled while I was upstairs. I waited to hear something but there was complete silence. I ran down the steps, skipping two at a time.

"Bella!" I yelled. _This is so not funny. She better not be joking with me. She wouldn't go outside by herself, especially with all the missing people. _My eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. _Why do I have a feeling that is exactly what Bella did? _

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. I yelled her name a couple more times and started for the back door, which happened to be open slightly. Pushing it completely open, I barreled outside. I looked around and there was Bella, standing in the backyard, staring into the woods. She looked frozen in place.

I walked over and said her name. She didn't acknowledge that I was there. I walked around to stand right in front of her and she just stared right through me. I put my hands on the side of her arms and shook her gently while saying her name. She finally jumped a little and seemed to acknowledge my presence.

She wore a confused expression, scrunched her eyebrows together and her eyes opened up wide. "Jasper?" she stated as if she didn't even know me. I was relieved that she was actually speaking but she still didn't seem herself.

"Yes darling, I'm right here. I woke up and you weren't on the couch. Is there a reason why you are out here all by yourself? Do you want to give me a heart attack?" I tried to joke, hoping that she would relax out of her frigid stance. However, I wanted to know why she was out here.

I waited patiently. Her forehead was scrunched up in wrinkles. The longer she was silent the more worried I got.

She bit her lip, shook her head and said in a hesitant voice, "I thought I heard a noise?" She sheepishly looked up at me as my eyes widened.

"So let me get this straight….you thought you heard a noise in your backyard, so you decided to go investigate it yourself when people are going missing all around town!" I was trying to keep my anger contained.

"You could have woken me up you know." I looked at her intently but she was peering around my right side and looking into the woods. I took a step to my right to stand in her eyesight.

"Wait, did something happen? Is that why you're acting this way? Did someone hurt you?" _I will hunt them down and tear them apart._

"No," she shouted up at me. "I'm not hurt. I'm just confused." She shook her head again as if she was trying to knock sense back into herself. "I think I'm still partially sleepy, that's all." She chuckled softly and bit her lip again. She wasn't telling me something. She only devoured her lip like that when she was holding something back.

I sighed. I decided to let it go for a little while and wait until she wasn't acting so strange.

"Well let's go inside then." I went to walk toward the house but she didn't make a move to follow me. I marched up next to her, placed my hands on the side of her arms, and directed her toward the house. She followed but still had her head facing the forest. It wasn't until we got inside that she looked forward again.

She went to the dining room table and sat down. She still had that confused look on her face and she gazed forward.

I honestly had no clue what to say to her or what was the matter. _Maybe she was just sleep walking…_I laughed a little at that thought, it honestly wouldn't have shocked me. _I'll just add it to the list right after sleep talking._

"Bella, do you still need to make dinner for the chief?" I questioned.

She looked up at me, her eyes widened. "Oh, I almost forgot." She abruptly stood up and took a set toward the kitchen.

I held my hand up to stop her. "How about I just cook something instead, you still seem a little out of it."

"No Jasper, you really don't have to. That would be too much," she said as she hurried past me into the kitchen.

"Well, at least I could do is help." I followed her. "You know Bella, how about we make some pasta with cheese. I know I always love that when _I'm _grouchy."

I laughed a little at my joke, wondering if she remembered her dream.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea." She stopped for a second, turned back to me and said, "I am not grouchy, Jasper! I'm just a little tired…." I couldn't hold back my laughter and she just gave me a strange look.

She huffed and went to the cabinet to grab a pan. Walking back over, she shoved it in my hands and swatted my arm. "Here, go fill it up with water." I grasped my arm and rubbed it while giving her a fake hurt expression.

She laughed and exclaimed, "Oh that did not hurt!" She shook her head while reeling in her chuckles and went back over to the cabinets, probably looking for the pasta.

Still smiling I walked over the faucet and started to fill the pan. I was happy that she was starting to act normal again. Everything just seemed so off lately.

_These past couple of days seemed to be right out of an episode of the Twilight Zone. The dreams I have been having…. _

My mind went back to my dream that, up until that very moment, I had forgotten about. It felt strangely real, more real than the others did. I have never dreamt like that before. It wasn't until the pan started to overflow and the cold water spilled on my hands that I was jolted out of my thoughts. I jumped back and quickly turned off the faucet.

_I need to stop thinking about my dream, it isn't important now and I need to make sure Bella is fine. I'll put on a brave face for Bella. I'm sure these disappearances will stop and everything will get back to normal._

I nodded my head to help confirm my inner monologue. I put the pan on the stove and waited. The more I stood there, waiting for the water to go from the calm stillness to boiling, I couldn't help but think that for whatever reason, everything was about to dramatically change.

* * *

**So…I decided to do one chapter from a Cullen's perspective, which happens to be the next one! Dun dun dun. It's almost done so I decided to put up a little bit of it now….**

_He was on the ground attempting to crawl away from me. I guess it's more difficult when you have a broken leg. I chuckled darkly so he could hear how close I was. His heart rate picked up and he tried to move faster but all his trouble was to no avail. Even if he was intact, he still couldn't get away from me…._

**Hmm, which Cullen could this be? Who is the next victim? Will I ever stop asking questions? Probably not. The Cullen family may be a little different since this is an AU. I have someone there that usually isn't, but I have my reasons.  
**


	6. Knowing

**Chapter 6**

**Alice POV**

He was on the ground attempting to crawl away from me. I speculated that was difficult with his newly broken leg. I chuckled darkly, so he could hear how close I was. His heart rate picked up and he tried to move faster but all his trouble was to no avail. Even if he were intact, he still couldn't have escaped me.

I strutted toward him, swaying my hips as I walked around to block his path. I smugly looked down at him as the right side of my mouth lifted into a half smile. He stopped his feeble attempt to crawl and looked up. Fear echoed back, when I looked into his eyes.

I was sure, to any outside perspective this would have been amusing to watch…a tiny girl causing such fear and pain in this older man, who must have been in his thirties…forties? _Well…who cares…_

I bent down and came face to face with him. In the sweetest voice I could muster up, I stated, "Now where are you going?" I placed my right hand over my non-beating heart. "Here I thought we were having oh so much fun." I smiled the biggest smile so he could see my pearly whites. Not thinking it was possible, he cowered further toward the ground.

He gave up trying to escape. _Well…that surely didn't take very long. _Now he was trying to hold back his tears as he openly sobbed. _Oh, this is just pathetic. _I let out a long breath and rolled my eyes.

I could hear my brother approaching so I straightened back up. He slowed to human speed when he reached this man's car. He followed the trail of papers on the ground that led from the car to the man. The human had a briefcase full of papers when I first attacked him; he tried to use it against me as a weapon. It was quite amusing at the time.

Edward stopped right next to me. He glanced down at the man and smirked. "Playing with our food now are we?"

"Well I _was_ but he is boring me." I bent down, took his head in between my hands giving it a quick twist to the left. I quickly put my mouth to his neck and drained him in under of a minute.

In the mean time, Edward bent down and picked up some of the papers that were spread across the ground. He looked at me with a smirk. "It seems you got yourself a teacher there, Alice."

"Oh really? What does he teach? Oh, I apologize…what _did _he teach?" I asked, grinning.

"Seems to be a science class of some sorts," he stated, standing up.

"Huh, he tasted more like a history teacher to me." I laughed, licking my lips. I picked up his body and I threw it into his wretched looking car.

I turned back to Edward. "Do you mind helping me with all these papers? I don't want to leave anything behind, and I certainly do not want to hear anything from Carlisle about picking up our messes."

Edward and I simultaneously rolled our eyes. "Sure sis. I wouldn't worry anyways, since he's still on the other side of the continent."

"It won't matter in the end anyways, if what I see is actually going to happen." I looked into the future for a brief second to see if the path was still in place but not long enough for Edward to see anything of value. "It's going to get quite interesting around here and none of this…" motioning toward the mess I made "…will matter."

Edward growled and I just held my smug smile in place. With a sigh, he said, "I _do_ wish you would show me what you see, Alice."

"Oh Edward, don't be so dramatic, things change so often. What would be the fun if you knew what the outcome was?" I smiled sweetly up at him and he just ignored me.

Edward and I hid the body and other evidence far away from the humans. We started to make our way back through the woods. Running at full speed, we were dodging trees left and right. At the speed that we were going, we were invisible to the human eye.

"I see someone had a nice little chat earlier today," I stated.

Edward immediately halted and turned toward me. "Spying on me now?"

I gave him a knowing look. _Does he even have to ask such a question?_ "Of course, like always, who else is going to make sure all the pieces fall in place?" He just raised his eyebrow at me, no doubt thinking I'm too cocky for my own good. "It seemed that it went quite well," I smugly said, raising my eyebrow right back at him.

"It seems so," he said casually, but I could see the smirk on his face. We started to walk at human pace through the woods. "You were right about her, Alice."

I scoffed. "Of course I was. You of all people should know to never bet against me."

We stopped walking and Edward leaned up against a rock, crossing his arms. "So do tell me, great one Alice, when are you going to talk to you-know-who?"

"Hmm, 'great one Alice,' I think I could get use to that name. Well, I will talk to 'you-know-who' all in due time, Edward." I raised my fingers up to do air quotes. "You know I have my own way of doing things, like you do…and I may or may not have started already." I looked at him and he just glared at me.

"Aliiiceee," he said with his stern voice. _Like that's going to get me to spill… _

"Oh stop your worrying, don't get all flustered just because I can see what you are doing and you can't see what I am doing."

"I don't see why you both just don't get on with it already." I looked at James who was perched on the rock above us.

He jumped down and looked toward Edward. "You should hurry, I've seen your human and she is quite appetizing in both scent and looks." James mind started to drift, no doubt showing Edward images that he wouldn't want to see. _Great, now there is going to be a competition of male testosterone. _

Edward growled and grabbed James, shoving him back against the rock. Edward bellowed out, "You will not touch her. She belongs to _me_!"

James was laughing; he pried Edward's hands off his shirt. "Don't worry that overzealous head of yours, Edward. I was just joking with you."

Edward took a step back and they were doing a stare down. At this display, I half expected them to walk ten paces, turn and draw.

To rest Edward's mind, I looked in the future to see if James ever went near his human. James never did and Edward visibly relaxed.

"Oh what are they going at it now for?" I turned to my right to see Rosalie appear through the woods with Emmett at her side; his arm wrapped around her waist.

I sighed. "Nothing really…" I looked back at Edward and he walked over to me.

James walked over, completing the circle. He glanced toward Rosalie and Emmett. "Where have you two been…or do we want to know…"

"I took Rosie to the city for dinner this evening." Emmett chuckled and kissed her neck. "We wanted some bigger game after having that scrawny little high schooler."

Rose smiled at him and turned to Edward then me. "So, great and wise Alice, how much longer do we have to stay in this good for nothing town?"

'_Great and wise Alice' I think I like that name better. _I turned to Edward and grinned. _What do you think? _ Edward just narrowed his eyes and playfully shook his head.

Rosalie continued, not paying any attention to the silent conversation. "Have you two done _anything _yet?"

James threw his hands up in the air. "That's what I was just askin' them!"

I crossed my arms and glanced at Edward. _Our family definitely doesn't exude patience._

He smirked and nodded his head.

Emmett looked up and pointed at us. "Hey! No secret talk, you know how much I hate that!"

Rose rubbed her hand up and down Emmett's arm and said, "But seriously Alice, why is this taking so much longer than before?"

I sighed and uncrossed my arms. Looking at Emmett, I said, "Don't worry; everything is going to happen very soon."

I turned and looked at Rosalie. "Just in a matter of days, there will be a party thrown by some students."

Glancing at James, I smiled and sweetly stated, "That will be the beginning of the end, for a lot of things here in Forks."

* * *

**Oh and before I forget, they're some slight differences for vampires in this universe than in the Twilight universe. Not huge differences but I'll just mention them when it happens in the story. **


	7. Believing

**From chapter seven to twenty-six this story was beta'd by the wonderful topazeyez! (04/26/10)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

Jasper and I ate dinner in the living room while watching _Donnie Darko. _I couldn't help but relate to the movie, strange things were happening in a small town. Donnie didn't really know what was going on… _you and me both Donnie. At least you had a book to help you out with all the craziness. _Charlie, as usual, didn't make it to dinner so we put the leftovers in the fridge. Charlie, being Charlie, called to make sure I was home safely. After about 10 minutes of me telling him I was fine and that I wasn't going to go anywhere, he finally seemed convinced and was happy that Jasper was keeping me company.

I could tell Jasper was still worried about me. Hell, I was worried about me. I honestly didn't know what had happened earlier. One theory was that I was just dreaming while sleep walking. Hallucinating was my other theory. Honestly, either of them I wasn't too keen about.

Overall, the conclusion I have come to is that none of what happened was real. Honestly, it couldn't be. How many times has a beautiful man showed up in someone's back yard, swept them off the feet, made them into stammering idiots, said things that made less sense than Hilary running as a Republican and left as quickly as they came? _Yup….point made._

It was strange though, dream or not, when I was with that beautiful creature nothing else mattered, nothing else registered. It was as if no other person or thing existed. I didn't remember Jasper, my dad, my boyfriend, school or even how to breathe at certain points. I was just so drawn to him…_him…._My thoughts went back to his touch, his voice and that kiss.

It is a little frightening knowing that I could act that way. I've always been an independent person. Sure, I have been in relationships here and there. I have cared for people, but never did they consume all my thoughts. I don't know if it was my parents divorce or what, but I could never picture depending on someone and having my entire existence be about them. That's partially why it was all so frightening.

I must have been lost in my thoughts again because I could sense Jasper staring at me. I slowly looked over to him I smiled, hoping to reassure him that I was fine. He had been watching me intently ever since we got inside. I wasn't going to worry him over an apparent dream.

He still was staring, his blue eyes squinting at me, as if he was trying to figure something out.

Needing to break the silence, I told him, with the most determined voice I could muster, "Jasper…I'm fine. Like I said, I was sleepy and then I was in the back yard. I must have been dreaming. I'm just a little disoriented."

"Are you sure Bella? You have been acting quite strange since I found you," he said as his eyes softened.

I looked down at my hands in my lap. "Yes, you know…all these disappearances…I'm worried for everyone, for Charlie, you, and all our friends." I hesitated for a second before I said the next part. _Do I want to hear 'I told you so?' _"Also, the fact that Mike is clearly cheating on me with Lauren, that is about as great as getting your teeth pulled."

I sighed and looked back up at him. Jasper was grinning back at me. _Oh, here it comes. _Jasper smugly stated, "What, am I hearing this correctly? Are you actually acknowledging the fact that Mike is not-so-great?"

I squinted my eyes at him and did my best glare, which apparently he only found humorous. He laughed and said, "If only some charming, good-looking friend of yours warned you, and this all could have been avoided."

"Yeah, yeah, all hail Jasper and his all knowing wisdom." I mockingly raised both of my hands and bowed to him.

He laughed while clutching his stomach. "Well, what does this mean Bella? Are you going to break up with him?'

"Yeah, I'll worry about that later. I'm sure he is worried about his friends being gone, so I'll break up with him when this is all over."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he seemed all torn up inside about his missing friends."

Just then, Jasper's and my cell phone went off indicating we both received a text message. We looked at the message and I couldn't help but shake my head

_Hey everyone! Thought it would be great if we all get together tomorrow for breakfast. Let's meet at Carrie's diner around 10 to celebrate no school! Cya all there. –J_

"Well she seems excited," Jasper said.

"Oh yeah, can't wait to go so Lauren can give me dirty looks, Jessica can talk about the dance which is a month away, and so Mike and Lauren can think they're being sneaky and flirt in front of me. Oh and have all of them, minus Angela and you of course, ignore the fact that people keep going missing and are probably dead," I said while I rolled my eyes.

"So…..pick you up at 9:30?" He said, smirking.

"Yup," I said in a fake chipper voice.

"I guess I'm going to go to bed now Jasper. I know all we did was watch two movies, nap and make dinner, but for some reason I feel extremely tired."

He nodded his head, gathered his stuff and went towards the door. He stopped before he reached for the handle and turned around.

"Just be careful Bella," he said in a very earnest tone.

"I was just about to tell you the same thing." I smiled at him.

He smiled back and sighed. "Well don't investigate any strange noises and if you can help it, don't go walking around half-a-sleep, ok?"

I nodded, walked over to him and threw my arms around his neck. I hugged him tightly and didn't let go for over a minute. When I finally let go he just chuckled at me and stated, "Ok, so immediately lock this door and call me if you need anything!"

"Yes Sir!" I exclaimed as I jokingly stood up straight and saluted him.

I could hear him laughing as he left. I double bolted the door and picked up everything in the living room. I was going to go upstairs and figure out what was wrong with my head, hopefully figure out why I was dreaming of such a beautiful creature…_my angel_. I dragged myself up the stairs, made sure all the windows were shut, changed into my pajamas and collapsed on my bed.

Before I even had a chance to dwell over anything, I could feel myself slipping in and out of consciousness.

I didn't know how much time had passed before I looked up and there he was, standing over me, looking into my eyes… my heavenly creature.

I groggily reached up toward him, smiled, and whispered, "My Angel." His laugh, which I believe I've become addicted to, filled my room. He leaned closer to me and hovered over my bed, mere inches from my face. He reached over and stroked my cheek. I could feel how cold his skin was but it didn't bother me.

He softly said with a crooked grin, "I'm far from an Angel, my Bella." Never taking his hand from the side of my face, he leaned down and put his lips to the side of my neck. I heard him take in a deep breath and then he started a trail of kisses down my neck. My eyes rolled back into my head. _How can he make me feel this euphoric with just kissing my neck? This has never happened, with any of my past boyfriends. This is the best dream ever. _

He pulled his lips away from my neck and put his other hand on the other side of my cheek. He gazed into my eyes and stated, "Try not to get overeager this time; I would hate to stop this prematurely."

I figured he was talking about the last time when I grabbed him and kissed him forcefully. _No way do I want this to stop. I will try everything in my power not to move. _I slowly nodded my head in agreement.

He seemed happy with my answer and leaned closer to my lips. He kissed me softly, too softly, but damn me to hell if I was going to complain. I felt his right hand move down my face to stop at my chest. _Was he going to…._

Before I could even finish that thought, he grabbed my breast. I was in heaven…it felt so wonderful. He pulled away from my lips and starting kissing the side of my face, bringing his lips right next to my ear. My breathing was getting faster and faster. I couldn't even fathom what was going on.

"My perfect, lovely Bella," I heard him whisper in my ear. He pecked my neck and I heard him say, "Mine." Then he moved up to my jaw and again I heard, "Mine." Then to my lips, he started to kiss with a little more force than when he started, which I loved. He pulled away, stared into my eyes and said with more force, "Mine."

That time he said it as if he wanted me to acknowledge it. I nodded and whispered, "Yours." Of course I told him that, my wonderful hallucination or whatever he was, I would have offered him anything then and there.

My lovely hallucination smirked down at me, he seemed very pleased and started to kiss me again with such force, I was beyond the euphoria that I reached before. I stupidly went up to grab his hair, even though I agreed that I wouldn't push anything. Before I even had a chance to get a good grip he took my right arm with his left hand and pinned it above my head.

He pulled away briefly and said, "You belong to me, Bella." He moved to my neck again. I figured that must be his favorite spot because he lingered there the most.

He repeated himself. "You belong to me!" There was going to be no argument from me. I nodded my head as he continued to kiss me all over my neck, face, jaw, you name it…

"I want you to say it out loud Bella. Who do you belong to?" It sounded as if he growled. He continued kissing me, touching me…

I tried to articulate words though the euphoria my body was feeling, through the haziness of my mind. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, I whispered out, "You."

He stopped and brought his face right over mine. The side of his lips turned up into a half grin. I reached toward him with my left hand to run it through his hair. He took that with his free hand and held that over my head right next to the other one. He continued to grin down at me and with a smug tone he said, "I didn't quite hear you, Bella."

He attacked my mouth with his again, and then continued over to the other side of my neck. It was too much, too much good feelings, "You!" I all but screamed.

This seemed to make my delusion, hallucination, or whatever you want to call it, very happy. His lips went back to my mouth and he started kissing with so much force. It finally felt like he wasn't holding anything back. I decided to be the one to bite his lip this time. I bit down hard on his bottom lip, then I heard him growl. He seemed to like it but then the pressure of his hands around my arms sudden increased with the intensity of his kisses. All of a sudden, I heard a whimper escape from my mouth. I barely noticed the pain in my arms, and then in a moment he was gone.

Breathing rapidly, and utterly confused I turned my head to look for where he went. I couldn't even lift my head up because of the exhausted state I was in. Turning my head all the way to the side I finally saw my heavenly creature in the corner of my room. He was staring at me and breathing heavily himself. He seemed to be in a crouch with his body pressed up against the wall.

"I hurt you," he said, so softly that I almost didn't hear him. I looked at him confused for a second and raised my arms over my head to look at them. I could see two bruises already forming. It barely hurt when it happened and it already stopped hurting. _I bruise easily… I would think a figment of my own imagination would know this. _

I looked back at him as he slowly walked over to the bed. He sat down on the edge and brushed the hair out of my face. He looked down at my arms and slowly ran his hands over them, his cold skin felt nice. I let out a long breath and closed my eyes. I was tired and this felt good, it relaxed me.

I opened my eyes back up when I heard him speak. "It was too much, too soon little lamb. I should have known better. I thought I could control my strength."

"It's ok…" I groggily said. "I bruise easily and you did warn me not to get overeager." I laughed slightly, looked up to him and smiled.

He looked down at me with a confused glance with one eyebrow raised. "You are actually blaming yourself?" He smiled and shook his head side to side. "You really are one of a kind Bella. No this is my fault, I should have known better." He smiled at me, but then his head shot up; he looked out the window into the dark night and his eyes squinted. He looked back down at me. "It doesn't matter anyways, this will not be an issue soon enough. We won't have to worry about this happening again."

My eyes widened at his words. He got up to leave but I grabbed his arm to stop him. He looked back with a confused expression when I said, "But….I don't want you to go, I don't want this dream to end."

My chest started to hurt at the thought of not dreaming of my perfect angel. He sat down quickly, moved his hand to cup my cheek, and grinned. "Silly little lamb," he softly said. "This isn't a dream love. I will never leave you. You belong to me and you always will. We just don't have to worry about this…" He picked up my arms to show the bruise portion of them "…happening again."

I wanted to argue with him that this couldn't be real, that of course I was dreaming, but I couldn't deny my angel anything. I gave in right then, no arguing, I would just play along.

He leaned down and kissed the top of my forehead. He pulled away and looked right into my eyes. "Try not to get in too much trouble. It won't be too long now." He started to walk toward my window, ignoring the longing in my chest I decided that I at least needed a name for my delusion, if he was going to be sticking around.

"Wait," I softly said. He was half way out the window when he turned around. My eyelids were becoming as heavy as 50-pound weights, slowly opening and closing. "Your name?" I finally breathed out.

He gave the crooked smile that I have grown to love so much and said, "Edward."

My eyes finally closed. _Edward…what a perfect name… _

_RIIINNNG….RIIINGGG….RRRIIINNGGGG_

I reluctantly opened my eyes. I heard the constant ringing coming from the nightstand next to my bed. I sighed and went to grab my cell phone. However, when you're as coordinated as I am and you are apparently tangled in your blankets, the outcome is landing on the floor with a loud THUD.

I groaned and didn't even try to get untangled. I reached up from the ground and grabbed the phone off my nightstand.

"Hello?" I said, my voice sounding hoarse.

"Well hello to you too sunshine," I could hear Jasper's chipper voice through the phone.

I just groaned back into the phone, too tired to formulate words.

"I figured I would give you a wake up call since you were so tired when I left last night. It's nine, you have a half an hour, so get your ass in gear!" he said while laughing into the phone.

"Yeah yeah…I'm getting up, see you soon," I said before he even had a chance to respond.

I started to untangle myself from the blankets and shivered. I looked over to see the window was open. _Ok…I know that I closed that last night….could he really have been here? Is he not a delusion?_ I shook my head. _No, Charlie could have come in to check on me and opened the window, yeah, that seems more logical…_

I dragged myself to the bathroom. I got to the sink and grabbed my toothbrush. I reached for the medicine cabinet to get the toothpaste when I froze. In the reflection of the mirror, I could see a dark spot on my arm. I slowly bent my arm so it was directly in front of my face. My jaw dropped, I moved my other arm so I could see it clearer. My heart rate sped up and my eyes widened. I couldn't deny it anymore; I couldn't feign ignorance any longer. Two large bruised imprints of hands were staring back at me. _It was real. He was real. _I put my arms down and looked at the reflection in the mirror. There I was, staring back with a confused as hell expression on my face, my mouth hanging slightly open, frozen in my stance. _OK….I'm a believer, but a believer of what? _He wasn't human, that is one thing I knew for sure, but what was he?That was something I intended to find out.


	8. Pacing

**Chapter 8 **

**BPOV**

I quickly got ready and I made sure to wear long sleeves to hide the bruises on my arms. I paced back and forth in my room looking at the clock waiting for Jasper to arrive. A million thoughts were running through my head.

_So…last night wasn't a dream and all that stuff actually happened. _I stopped pacing for a second and let the full magnitude of last nights events crash upon my memory. I could feel the heat on my face, where I was probably blushing ten shades of red. I shook my head, hoping to quickly remove those thoughts from my mind. _Not now Bella, back to the mystery man who was in your room, not what you did together, not the way he made you feel. _

I continued pacing, clutching my cell phone waiting for Jasper to call. _What was all that belonging stuff about? Why is his skin so cold? His eyes were red, weren't they? Why does nothing else matter when he is around? Does he have a hold over me? _I threw up my hands in frustration and huffed. It was becoming more and more frustrating. The more I thought about the situation, the more questions I came up with then answers.

_What was Edward?_ My thoughts stopped and a smile crept upon my face when I thought about him. _Edward_. I sighed aloud. _His lips….his eyes…..his--, wait_! _Note to self; don't think of his name….it's too distracting…_

My pacing continued and one thought occurred to me. This very strange random person, or whatever he is, arrived around the time of all the disappearances. _No, it couldn't be. That heavenly creature, the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes upon, could not be the reason of these disappearances._ Even as I thought those words, I couldn't fully believe them.

_Could I be going crazy? That's always an option…but I wouldn't wonder if I'm crazy if I were actually crazy…right? _The pacing became faster and my steps became harder.

_Maybe I should tell Jasper. However, what would I say? Oh hey Jasper, how are you? Me, you ask? Umm… not so good. Why, you ask? Well, there's this man, but I'm not quite sure he is a man, who came to me in the back yard and my bedroom last night. He makes me lose all reason and he tells me things like I 'belong to him' and 'I'm his.' When I'm near him no one else matters or exist. Oh and he has freakishly cold skin, which is not so bad actually. He is inhumanly strong but apparently, he is working on his control. Oh and he showed up around the time of the disappearances, so he may or may not be a killer…yup, that's about it. Seen any good movies lately? _

That conversation could not go over very well. Right then, I had a mental picture of being taken away in a straight jacket and thrown into the back of a padded van with Jasper and my father slowly shaking their heads at me with sad ridden expressions.

_Yes, that is where that conversation will get me, locked away in the crazy house. Maybe I could censor it somehow. _I groaned again in frustration, and thought there was no way I could handle it by myself. _Tell Jasper, don't tell Jasper, tell Jasper, don't tell Jasper…_ My head was starting to ache and my pacing never ceased.

"What _are _you doing?' I heard someone at the door.

I screamed and chucked my phone towards the door. Jasper ducked and looked behind him as the phone crashed into the hallway.

His eyes widened as he turned to look at me. I went over, started to smack his arm and yelled, "Are you trying to scare me to death!?"

He timidly smiled and stated, "Sorry Bella, the Chief was leaving and he let me in the house, so I figured I would just come up and get you. I let him know what we were doing today. He seemed happy that we were keeping busy."

I glared up at him then sighed. "Sorry Jasper I was distracted, I didn't mean to throw my phone at you." I went over and picked up my phone to check for any damages. I walked back in the room and Jasper was staring at me.

He hesitantly started to speak, "So…before I apparently was practicing for dodge ball, I _did_ ask you a question. What were you doing?"

"Uh…how long were you standing there?"

"Beelllaaa," he said sternly.

I let out a breath. "Well…I was just thinking about the disappearances…." I bit my lip. _Ok it was the truth, just maybe not the WHOLE truth. _

"What about them?" he questioned. _Geez Jasper what are you now? A cop? Going to shine a big light in my eyes now?_

"I guess I'm just a little nervous…you know," I said, turning away from him. I didn't want him to see there was something I was holding back. I was staring out my window into the forest. I wondered if _he_ was still out there and if he could see me right now.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by Jasper's hands on my shoulder. He pulled me into a hug. He softly said, "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. I know things have been strange around here…." I heard him trail off and I pulled out of the hug to look up at him. He was staring out the window, he didn't even blink.

"Jasper?" I questioned. He still stared ahead.

"Jasper?" I said a little louder as I shook his arm. He jumped slightly and looked down at me confused at first then his eyes widened.

"Oh sorry, Bella." He chuckled softly. "Kind of was in my own daze there."

After a minute, I realized we were both just standing in my room, staring ahead deep in thought.

"We should probably get going," I finally said.

"Yeah," he said as he nodded his head.

I grabbed my money and we made our way to his car. We drove our way toward Carrie's diner. There was barely any conversation, mostly silence. When we pulled into the parking lot, I noticed everyone else was already there.

We walked over to the table, Mike pulled out a chair for me and I reluctantly sat down next to him. Next to him was Lauren. _Hmm that's weird she didn't give me her usual glare, oh wait…there it is. _Next to her, Jessica was sitting there shoving eggs into her mouth, ignoring our arrival. Then I looked toward Angela who smiled and gave me a small wave. She didn't look too happy to be there either.

"Did you guys hear?" Jessica mumbled with her mouth full and little pieces of eggs flew out everywhere. I tried to hide the disgust in my face and just shook my head because I have no idea what she was talking about.

"Well someone else has disappeared, I don't know who it is, my mom didn't find out," she exclaimed.

"Oh." It was all I could get out, before she continued again.

"Geez Bel-la!" _Geez yourself, learn not to talk with your mouth full._ She continued. "I thought since your dad is the police chief and all, you would know a little more, like who it is!" She frowned at me.

After brushing away some eggs that flow on my sleeve, I said, "I don't really get to ask him a lot of questions, since he is mostly at the station trying to figure out who is doing this."

"And what a great job he is doing at that," Lauren scoffed at me.

My mouth hung open and I was about to put Lauren in her place when I heard Angela say, "Shut it Lauren!" She turned to me and smiled.

Lauren looked like she was punched in the face. No one talked to her like that, but more incredibly, Angela never spoke like that, so all Lauren did was snap her mouth shut.

_What a pleasant breakfast…._

Then I felt Mike's heavy arm being thrown over my shoulder, "So Babe, we were all discussing going to La Push and chilling at the beach for awhile. You know, getting our mind off of all these crazy things."

I looked over at Jasper. He cringed, and looked away. _No way am I going there. My ex lives in La Push and he is always at the beach. That is one awkward encounter you couldn't pay me to be at. _

"Umm, no thanks, Jasper and I talked about going to Port Angeles. There are some things I wanted to see at the library."

I looked over at Jasper and he just raised his eyebrows at me. I kicked him under the table and he just shook his head and said, "Yeah right, the library. Umm, you guys want to come?"

"You really think we would pick the library over the beach? You have got to be kidding," Jessica stated. _At least her mouth wasn't full of food anymore._

"Well that's ok Babe we'll just hang out later." Mike leaned over and pecked my cheek. "But you have to come tomorrow, no excuses!"

"Come where?" Jasper questioned.

Mike perked up in his chair and had a huge smile. "Well, I was talking to some kids from school and we are all agreed. We are not going to think about all this bad shit. So…." he waited as if he was building up the anticipation "…we are going to have a killer party in the woods tomorrow night. You know, do a little drinking, get a fire going." He talked using his hands, waving them all about. "Oh you know, whatever we want to do." He looked in my direction and raised his eyebrows up and down.

I visibly cringed while Jasper said, "High school kids, drinking in the middle of the woods, when it's pretty certain there is a killer on the loose….yeah that has n_ever _ended badly before."

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Only in about 90% of scary movies in existence."

I heard Jasper chuckle when the waitress came over to get Jasper, Angela's and my order. Apparently, Angela was the only one who waited for us.

We finished our breakfast before heading towards the cars. I stopped and looked toward Angela. "Did you want to come with us to Port Angeles?"

"You know I would rather hang out with you two than them." She motioned toward the three stooges getting into Mike's car. "But…I sort of invited Ben to the beach, so he is meeting us there…" she trailed off and blushed slightly. I knew she liked Ben, I never actually thought she would ask him out.

I grinned in excitement. I grabbed both of her arms and said, "You actually asked him out! What has come over you?"

She smiled back and stated, "Well I figured with everything that was going on, that it was ok to take a chance or two."

"I'm glad," I exclaimed. "Call me later, so I can hear how things went?"

"Definitely!" she said in a chipper voice.

I ran toward Jasper's car and hopped in the passenger side. He turned to me and sighed. "Are we really going to the library?"

"Yes, only if you don't mind and only for a short time. Then we can hang out in Port Angeles if you like?" I pouted at him and widened my eyes.

He looked at me and laughed while clutching the steering wheel. "No need to do the puppy dog eyes Bella." He sighed. "I'll ggoooo," he said in a drawn out defeated voice.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed and leaned over pecked him on the cheek and quickly fastened my seat belt. _Library here we come! Hopefully, that means the answers to anything and everything concerning my Edward. _


	9. Discovering

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

Jasper put on the radio and we made our way to Port Angeles. I looked out my window, trying to figure out what to search for at the library and watching the scenery pass by: tree, tree, tree, white blur, tree, tree…._wait, white blur?_

I straightened up in my seat and pressed my face to the window. _What was that?_

"Bella, what is it?" Jasper questioned.

"Uh nothing, thought I saw something." I turned to face forward.

"Are you going to tell me why we are going to the library, when we don't have school for at least a week?"

I froze while biting my lip. _Think Bella, think! _"Oh you know me, trying to get ahead in school. When will I have another chance to go to Port Angeles for the day and get some work done at the same time?" I nervously chuckled.

Jasper just scrunched up his forehead and shook his head. "Whatever you say Bella."

I just shrugged my shoulders and looked back out the window.

We pulled into the parking lot of the library and made our way inside. "I'm going to go to the computer to do research," I said.

Jasper nodded his head. "Ok, I'm just going to go find a _Sports Illustrated _magazine or something. Let me know when you're done." He went to the left as we walked through the entrance. I made my way to the computers on the second floor.

I sat down in the wooden chair and went to the search engine. I bit my lip contemplating. _What should I type in…_

I searched in key words like pale, very strong, cold skin, red eyes, etc. I waited anxiously for the page to load while drumming my fingers against the table. A list of books came up and the most common theme was that of the supernatural. _Figured as much…_

I picked the book at the top of the list and made my way over to the stacks to find it. I decided it would be best to read outside on the steps so I didn't have to explain to Jasper why I was reading about the weird and spooky. After making small talk with the old woman behind the counter, I quickly made my way out the door.

Looking through the book, I saw chapters on different creatures, elves…werewolves…etc. I started to laugh, when I pictured Edward with elf ears and thinking how ridiculous I was being. That was until I came to the chapter on vampires. My face dropped as I looked through the content. The characteristics were right there, pale, strong, cold skin and the ability to 'enchant' people.

I was completely engrossed in the book until I felt someone standing behind me. I stiffened and turned around. I looked up to see Jasper peering over my shoulder. I went to speak but he sat down next to me and took the book from my hands.

He was reading intently with his eyebrows pushed together. I was nervous about what he was thinking. _I could just tell him I found the book and I thought it looked interesting. That's believable enough._

He finally looked up from the book and turned to me. I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it.

"Bella, we need to talk," he said, earnestly.

"O..K…" I was a little confused at his seriousness. I thought he was going to laugh at me.

"No lies, no half truths, can you tell me why you're reading this?" Jasper pleaded.

I looked away from him. _What was I supposed to say?_

"I promise you Bella; I won't think you're crazy, trust me."

I looked at him with confusion. I didn't understand why he was pushing this. I took a deep breath and decided that it was time to tell Jasper everything. I told him about my first contact with Edward, then my second contact with him, minus a few things I was too embarrassed to mention. I explained how I thought I was dreaming until I saw the evidence of his visit the next morning. I slowly lifted my sleeve and Jasper's eyes widened. I didn't want to show him that, I knew he would overreact but I had to make him believe I wasn't crazy. I told him about all the strange feelings I would get and how I was too afraid to tell him because I thought he would think I was nuts.

When I finished I looked at him waiting for any sort of reaction, for one excruciating minute all he did was look forward. Finally, in a small voice he whispered, "I believe you."

I jumped back a little, as my eyes widened. I was not expecting that to happen so easily. "You do? Wow."

"Yeah, let's just say I've had a visit of my own," he said, sheepishly.

"What? What was all the bullshit he said about me belonging to him and he's visiting other people!" I screamed, angrily.

"What!? No, not him. Alice…" he said, trailing off.

_Whoa. Did I seriously just say that? I am developing mental issues._

"Who is Alice?" I asked, curiously.

He looked off into the distance and grinned. "She is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes upon. She is my everything, she has short dark hair, and she's this tiny little thing…."

I shook Jasper slightly. "Jasper! Snap out of it."

He looked slightly embarrassed, looked down and apologized. "Well, that's what you sounded like talking about your precious Edward." He joked then his face turned serious again. "She had some of the same characteristics that you were speaking about. Some things I couldn't and can't explain. First, I started to dream about her, but then last night, I saw her. She was different and she entranced me. Some things about her didn't make any sense, didn't seem normal. It was weird because at the time I didn't care, I would have done anything she asked."

I nodded at him, I knew exactly what he was talking about and I reached for his hand to give him a gentle squeeze of reassurance. Jasper looked down at the book and continued to read. "Do you really think they are vampires?"

I sighed and said, "I don't know, I didn't get very far in the book until you came out. It seems though that a lot of things match up."

We read the chapter together. My emotions went from skepticism to contemplation, then denial and finally acceptance. The more I read the surer I was that Edward was a vampire.

"I'm convinced," I stated as I turned to Jasper.

"Me too, I hoped we were wrong. This is too surreal."

"He mentioned the first time I met him that he had to go because his family was waiting for him. We know of Alice…" I saw Jasper's eyes go in a daze at the mention of her name. I snapped my fingers in front of him getting him to look back at me. I continued and said, "I'm guessing there are more of them though."

"So then all those disappearances…" Jasper said, trailing off.

All I could do was just nod my head and say a non-enthusiastic, "Yup."

"Then what could they want with us? Shouldn't they have killed us by now? Not that I want that to happen or anything…" Jasper trailed off with a look of discomfort on his face.

I nervously laughed. "Maybe they need our help so they can impregnate us to form an army of half vampires," I said hoping to break the tension.

He laughed back and suddenly stopped. "No seriously that can't be it. For you maybe…" I gave him an incredible look with my eyebrow raised. "I mean, not me…" I crossed my arms. He sighed. "Bella I'm a dude…I can't…"

"Relax Jasper I was just kidding," I said as I laughed at him. "I don't think he is going to kill me."

"How do you know that?" he asked with a disbelieving voice.

"Well there's him saying stuff like me belonging to him. Also, after he caused the bruises to happen, he seemed upset that he hurt me. So I figure if he is that upset about hurting me, killing me would not be up there on his to-do list."

"Speaking of, if I see your precious Edward, I will kill him for doing that to your arm."

I sighed. "Well apparently he doesn't know his own strength and he apologized." I shrugged my shoulders. "It's not as if you could kill him anyways."

He grasped the book, held it out and tapped the cover. "In this book, there are a couple of theories of how to destroy them."

"Destroy them! Jasper you are going to get hurt!" _Did I want Edward to be destroyed? _My heart ached at that thought.

Jasper touched my shoulder; I jumped and looked up at him. He looked down with a confused look. "You don't want him gone, do you? He's a vampire, Bella…he's dangerous and you don't know what he wants with you. I will protect you."

I could feel the tears building up in my eyes and I turned away from Jasper. I watched the people walk by; it's funny how things change so fast, everyone non-the-wiser of what's going on in this world.

"It says that they have the power to have a hold over their prey. We can't misconstrue our feelings for them for something more," he said. I could tell that wasn't just for me to hear but for him as well. "It says its worse when we make eye contact so make sure not to do that if you see him again. I want you to spend the night at my house tonight."

I shook my head, starting to feel numb. I slowly turned to look at him. I looked right up into his blue eyes, water threatening to spill from my eyes and quietly said, "Could you really destroy something Jasper?"

"If it meant protecting us, protecting you, yeah, I could."

"Even if it means destroying your Alice?"

He breathed in quickly and sat up a little straighter. His eyes widened and he turned toward the street. He looked horrified at the thought of his Alice not existing. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands. He sighed and softly said, "What are we going to do Bella?"

I placed my hand on his back and started to rub circles in an attempt to comfort him. _No idea Jasper… I cannot and will not let anything happen to you…_


	10. Luring

**Chapter 10**

**Unknown POV**

I was on my way out of town for a business meeting when I passed the police station. It was late and quite dark out but I had to leave now so I would be in Portland by tomorrow morning. I slowly turned into an alleyway, a little ways from the police station. It wouldn't hurt to see if I could overhear any information about the disappearances. Then I could call up Karen Mallory and dish about all the new information I found out. Of course, she would be jealous, because it is me and all and I always find out information before she does.

Of course then I would tell Jessica my findings so all her little friends can be jealous of the gossip she knows. My daughter would be the most informed in town, next to me of course.

I shut my car door and slowly made my way to the back of the police station. I hesitantly stepped on the garbage can so I could look in the window, hoping that I could hear anything that was being said. The can was a little shaky, but that wouldn't stop me. I wouldn't be kidding if I said nothing would stop me from getting the up-to-date gossip.

I peeked in the window and all I could see was Chief Swan sitting at his desk. He was leaning against one hand while the other hand held papers. His eyebrows were pushed together, as if he was thinking intently. He was quite the attractive man. When that trollop of a wife he had ran away with that young baseball player, I of course, tried to offer my condolences, but he was having none of it. I was looking for someone to fill the spot of my husband, after my Henry left me. Charles Swan seemed like the perfect fit even if he did have the brat for a daughter. My Jessica was so much prettier than she was, I still don't get why that Mike Newton kid went after the Swan girl instead of my angel. Jessica implied that it was because Isabella "put out," as the young kids call it these days. Well I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree…._like mother like daughter. _

After about five minutes, I didn't see or overhear anything, so I decided it best for me to get going. I climbed down the trashcan, careful not to make any noise that would draw attention to myself. When I had my feet firmly placed on the ground, I brushed myself off and turned around.

I gasped and brought my hand to my chest. I could feel my heart accelerating out of shock. There, in front of me was a young man slightly taller than I was. He had reddish brown hair with his head tilted to the side. I'm no Mrs. Robinson, but I would make an exception for this young man, his looks were to die for.

His mouth turned up in a crooked smile and chuckled as if he just heard some joke. I took a deep breath to steady myself and tried to have a stern voice. "Young man, what are you doing out this late and in the back alley of the police station?"

He looked around and raised his eyebrows, as if asking me the same thing. I started to tap my foot waiting for him to answer.

"Well Ma'am, first of all I would like to apologize for frightening you." He smiled again as my heart raced. "The reason I am here is I think I found something over in the alley." He motioned his hand to his left. My heart melted, his voice was better than any other that I have heard. "I think it has something to do with the recent disappearances." He leaned in next to my ear and whispered, "I think a victim."

I shook my head to get myself back on track. _He must have found a body, either of someone who has gone missing or of a new victim! _My mind was doing cartwheels because I could find out information before the police even could. I tried to keep my voice steady. "Oh I see, and you were coming to inform the police of a body you found. Well, young man, how about you show me first where you found this body, we don't want to inform the police of any false leads. I have lived here a long time. I'll be able to help identify who it is."

The boy gave a slight shrug and started walking in the direction where my car happened to be parked. I internally chastised myself. _I must have walked right by the person. I could have found them sooner!_

We walked further down the alley on the way to my car. I followed behind this young man, it seemed as though he was walking excruciatingly slow. My eyes intently watched him walk. _When did I become a cradle robber! _I shrugged my shoulders. _Well, it doesn't hurt to look._

I went over the plan in my head. _Find who he is talking about, convince him to go away so I can handle the police, then I would get the credit for the find and the juicy gossip._

I practically was shaking with excitement as I walked, until he abruptly stopped. I looked around him only to see my green car sitting in the alley where I left it. _Oh, don't tell me I was right over the body and missed it! I hope I'm more observant than that. _

"The body is near here?" I questioned the young man. He nodded his head. I walked passed him to get closer to my car.

"Also, I know who is making these disappearances occur," he stated with his velvety voice.

I gasped. _Ok don't get too excited. Man! This kid is a goldmine of information. This is going to make me very popular around here._

I steadied my voice again while trying to hide my smile. "Who?" I asked as I turned around. My face scrunched up in confusion while I looked around for the attractive young man who seemed to disappear.

I stepped forward when I felt one cold hand go over my mouth and another hand around my waist pulling me back into something hard. My breathing picked up and I tried to squirm away when the hand over my mouth tilted my head back. I looked up to my left and could see the face of the man who was holding me. The young man who lured me down this dark alley was staring back at me. I was finally close enough to see the features on his face. The thing that stuck out the most, which I hadn't noticed before because of the darkness, were the redness of his eyes. _Oh my!_

He smiled huge so I could practically see all of his teeth when he leaned closer to my left ear and whispered, "Me."

Not another second went by before I could feel pressure on my neck. I was starting to get dizzy. _I finally know why people are disappearing_, _if I could only have seen the look on Karen Mallory's face when I told her…._

**BPOV**

I was woken up with a startle. Again, I couldn't remember my dream, which seemed to be happening a lot lately. I rubbed my eyes and was a little confused at first to where I was. Recognition dawned on me. _Ah, Jasper's room. _

He insisted that I stay in his bed while he took the floor. It was ridiculous, I was perfectly comfortable on the floor, but he said I was his guest. I leaned over his bed to find him still in a deep sleep. I'm surprised I fell asleep with all the information going through my mind but I guess I was more tired than I thought.

I fell back onto the pillows and looked up at the ceiling. I knew what I had to do. I made the decision. I pulled my arms over my head to look at the bruises that were still there. I knew I couldn't let Jasper get hurt because of me. All his talk about destroying Edward, I knew that was near impossible to do.

I took a deep breath. I knew I was procrastinating and needed to move before Jasper woke up. He would never leave me out of his sight and I needed to do it before I lost my nerve.

I quietly got up and made my way to the bathroom. I quickly got ready, changed my clothes and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror and just shrugged. It felt silly getting ready for God only knows what. I left the bathroom and opened the door slightly to Jasper's room to see him still sprawled out on the floor.

"Goodbye Jasper…I love you," I whispered so low he probably wouldn't even hear it if he were awake.

I made my way downstairs and out the door. Jasper's backyard also faced the woods. Well, almost everyone's back yard faced the woods since it was 70% of the town. I guess that was a good place to start so I made my way into the woods. I knew Edward kept coming in and out of the woods so he must be in there somewhere. I would go find him and I would make sure Jasper would stay out of this situation, even if it means giving myself over.

Navigating through the woods, I tried my best not to trip. _So far, so good…_

"Edward," I said with a loud voice. I made my way into the forest a little more.

"Edward!" I said a little louder. I was starting to feel a little stupid yelling someone's name that may or may not hear me.

Just then, I tripped over a tree root but I caught myself by bracing against the tree trunk. Then I heard a branch snap behind me and suddenly got the feeling that I was not alone.

I couldn't help but smile at the idea of seeing Edward again and I quickly turned around. My smile fell, when I looked into someone's red eyes that clearly weren't Edward's.

"Hello Bella, how lovely it is to meet you."

* * *

**I didn't really know the names of Jessica or Lauren's mothers, or even if they were ever mentioned in the books, so I just made them up. lol  
**


	11. Introducing

**Chapter 11**

**Jasper POV**

I woke up when I heard the front door shut. I knew it couldn't have been either parent, since Mom was at work and Dad was out of town. I sat up and looked at my bed… my _empty_ bed! My eyes widened and I jumped to my feet.

_She wouldn't! _Of course, she would. _I can't believe she left, where did she think she was going without waking me? _

I raced to my window, looked outside and almost had a heart attack. There was Bella walking right for the forest. _…no, no, no, NO, NO, NO! What does she think she is doing? _I let out a small scream of frustration and raced to find a shirt to put on. I ran as fast as I could down the stairs and practically jumped into my shoes. I tore the door open and ran outside.

I was running and huffing with annoyance. _This is typical Bella, putting herself in danger with some warped reason why. I have to get to her before someone or something else could. _

I reached the woods and then I heard her yell, "Edward." _She was calling for that creature! Geez Bella…._

It at least gave me a way to find her. Then I heard her yell again but a little louder this time, "Edward!"

I was getting closer when I saw off in the distance Bella almost fall but she caught herself on a tree. _Phew. _I visibly relaxed and made my way towards her. _Now all I have to do is get her out of here and back to my house before…_

Then I saw someone coming up behind her. I quickened my pace to get to her faster. She was turning around with a smile on her face but it immediately dropped when she saw who it was. _Guess that isn't her precious Edward. _

I heard him say, "Hello Bella, how lovely it is to meet you." He stepped forward and brushed her hair out of her face. She looked frozen in shock as her mouth hung slightly open and her eyes wide from fear.

I practically growled out, "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I reached for Bella and pulled her behind me. I was face to face with one of _them_. He had dirty blonde hair that was tied back in a short ponytail. We were the same height so we were at each other's eye level. His red eyes bore into mine. Red like Alice's eyes but his didn't hold the same depth that hers did. The only thing I could see in this creature's eyes was pure evil but I wasn't going to back down.

I could feel Bella shaking behind me, showing all the fear that she was feeling. I kept a steady form, though I was right there with her on the fear level. I started backing away, slowly pushing Bella along with me. I was not going to let my eyes off this guy.

Bella in a barely audible whisper said, "That's…not ...Edward…"

All I could do was nod my head and continue the slow walk backwards. I felt I was dealing with a lion here and any sudden movement would be the end of us.

The creature scoffed at us and slowly started to walk to his left. "Of course I'm not Edward. I think I would die from the angst alone if I was him. He's always been …how can I put this…" he said while tapping his right index finger on his chin "…. wound a little too tight." He laughed a little to himself and continued, "But I hear he finally has something to loosen him up." With his eyebrows raised, he tilted his head to the right and peered over my shoulder to look at Bella.

I shifted my body more in front of Bella so it would keep her out of his line of sight. He kept walking towards his left which just made me turn more in a circle to keep him away from Bella, which in turned kept me from backing up toward my house.

He let out a huge laugh that echoed through the forest and said, "Do you really think that _you_ can keep her safe from the likes of _me_? I can smell the fear coming off both of you! You do act tough, I'll give you that." He slowly started to clap his hands in a condescending way then stopped. "I could kill you ten ways to Sunday before you'll even realize what had happened."

I pulled Bella closer to me, her right hand grasping my shoulder so tightly that in a normal situation I would tell her to stop. We continued to spin around while he was still walking in a circle, not giving me a chance to think of a plan. He stopped finally, and placed a smug smile upon his face. "Well, you I would kill fast, but her..." he motioned behind me with his head tilted in Bella's direction "…I would take it nice and slow. I would have a thing or two to show her."

I heard Bella gasp behind me. I started to breathe deeper and I could feel the fist, that wasn't protectively keeping Bella behind me, clench tightly. My jaw was so tight if I had any more strength I could have broken my teeth. My anger reached new heights. _This monster needs to die_! I looked around for anything to help me when I saw a small sharp piece of wood on the ground. I quickly picked it up and held it like a knife. I remember one of the theories in the book on how to kill a Vampire was a wooden stake.

All the creature did though was hold his hands over his belly and laugh. "You think that is going to do anything to me? This is just too priceless! You humans…have you seen too many episodes of _Buffy_?" His voice changes from humor to condescending.

He took a step closer and out of instinct I took a step back still clutching Bella, all I could hear from her was her accelerated breathing. I couldn't turn around to see if she was ok, I didn't want to take my eyes off of him in front of me. He slowly bent down, picked up a similar stick, and held it out to show me. He then lifted the right side of his mouth into a grin and in one fast motion shoved the stick into his chest. Except it didn't go into his chest but it broke up into hundreds of little pieces when it came in contact with him. Bella gasped behind me and clutched tighter to my shoulder.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit on a stick!_ I threw down the stick to the ground and took a deep breath.

"Any more smart ideas there _killer_…or should I say _slayer?" _he asked, laughing.

At the moment, no, I did not have any more ideas. The other theories from the book couldn't help me now since there was nothing in the woods except dirt and trees.

"Well, by the way you have been described and the clear fact that you are that luscious creature's friend…" he stopped and looked at Bella while licking his lips "…I would have to presume that you are the 'other one.'" He finished while putting his hands up to do air quotes and rolling his eyes.

_Other one? What does that mean? _There was no way I was going to ask him that though. He seemed to be a talkative one so maybe I can think of a way to get us out of here.

"Jasper…was it? I try to block out most of what the little one says. Her and her know-it-all attitude….always trying to tell me what to do just because she can 'see' it," he said while he started to slightly pace. He continued by mimicking a high girlish voice while bringing his hand up and moving it as if it was talking. "James, you need to do this…we need to do that…trust me….don't bet against me…." He lowered his hands and laughed. "I should save you the trouble of that one. Who wants to hear _THAT _for eternity!"

He walked next to a tree and leaned up against it while crossing his arms. "Aren't we both the chatty ones? Do you talk? Are. You. Capable. Of. Human. Speech?" he asked, jokingly while enunciating every word.

"Maybe I should just kill you both now. Yes, I'll have to deal with the others' wrath but if I have to stay in this good-for-nothing-town any longer I might as well implode out of boredom."

"You will not touch her!" I said in an even and stern voice.

"Finally he speaks again! I was worried there for a second that I scared you mute!" He stopped leaning against the tree and walked a couple feet in front of us.

He gave me a contemplating look, shrugged and said, "If only you were like us, you would be able to put up one hell of a fight. I'm sure I'm driving Alice nuts right now. Will I kill you…won't I….will I….won't I? My mind consistently shifting. Of course, Edward is with her, she's helping him clean up a little mess he made last night. I'm sure he is going berserk with what he's seeing in her mind."

Most of what James was saying was making little to no sense for me. _Could vampires go crazy? Actually, I would be more likely to bet that I'm the crazy one here. _I felt Bella lean in and whisper in my left ear, "I'm sorry Jasper."

I hushed her. "There is no need to apologize Bella."

James clasped his hands together and said, "Aww isn't this just the sweetest thing anyone has ever seen. Don't worry _sugah_; I'll make your friend's death quick. No, scratch that idea, I'll torture him a bit and then keep him alive so he can watch all the naughty things that I will do to you."

He took a step forward, I was about to yell for Bella to run when I heard another voice.

"Tsk tsk James, I don't think Edward and Alice would appreciate you touching those who don't belong to you."

James stopped his descent upon us and let out a sigh. I peeked around to see who our temporary savior was only to look into another set of red eyes. My eyes widened and I just shook my head from side to side. _Geez, there are vampires coming out of the woodwork….literally…..we need to get the hell out of these woods…._


	12. Confronting

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _If I could hit myself over the head with something, I would. However, currently I am frozen in fear standing mere inches from a sadistic vampire. The whole point of me coming out into the woods was to protect Jasper from danger and I pretty much walked up to danger and invited it over for some tea.

James certainly didn't seem like my Edward. The stuff he was saying, I shuddered at the thought. I know it may have been selfish on my part but I'm glad Jasper was with me. Honestly, I didn't understand half the things James talked about; the one thought that kept coming to mind is that I wished Edward were here.

Finally, he took a step forward and I knew this was it, I just hoped that our deaths were quick, but I knew that wasn't going to happen based on what James said.

I closed my eyes, bracing for what was to come when I heard, "Tsk tsk James, I don't think Edward and Alice would appreciate you touching those who don't belong to you."

I opened my eyes and looked around Jasper to see a huge guy, wait not a guy because I could clearly see his red eyes, so a vampire. He had brown curly hair and he was slowly walking over to where we stood.

James let out a sigh and stepped back from us to turn to the big burly vampire. _Either this is another member of Edward's family or there is a vampire convention this year in Forks._

The vampire crossed his arms over his chest and exclaimed, "James…Rosie and I got a frantic call from Edward and Alice…you weren't planning on doing anything stupid now, were you?" He raised his eyebrow at James waiting for an answer.

"Ah hell Emmett, you know how I like to joke with Alice, I just wish I could have seen her expression."

"Well you will see them soon enough, they are on their way here, probably to hurt you very bad." Emmett let out a huge laugh and his smile was so wide I could see his dimples.

"Pff, I can handle those two. They wouldn't do any irreversible damage to me, they know the consequences," James stated, adding a smirk.

While this interaction was going down Jasper was pushing me back and we were slowly making our way in the opposite direction.

I think we probably made it two steps before another vampire walked from behind us slowly. She was gorgeous and I couldn't help but feel jealous. She walked right next to Emmett while saying in a mocking voice, "Oh goodie, I'm glad we made it in time. What would we have done…"

Emmett pulled the blonde goddess toward him with his arm around her waist. He chuckled and said, "Come on Rose, what would you have done if James pulled this bullshit with you, all those years ago?"

Rose turned and glared at James. "He wouldn't have dared and if he did, he certainly wouldn't be around to do it again."

James let out a huge breath and rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going to do anything; can't a guy have a _little _fun?"

Emmett scoffed and looked toward James. "I don't really believe you, and if I don't you, best believe Alice and Edward wont. When they kick your ass, I'm not going to do anything to stop it. You know what's at stake James."

"Pff, cry me a freakin' river," James said in annoyance.

Jasper and I started our steps backwards, trying not draw attention to ourselves when James appeared right in front of us. _Holy shit that was fast!_

"Where do you two think you're going? You need to stay here so not-it-all and angsty can see that you're alright."

"Back off," Jasper said with a very angry voice.

"Ohh, I like him, he has that whole brooding thing going and he's not bad to look at. Alice is very lucky," Rose said with a devilish grin and a raised eyebrow.

Emmett growled and pulled her into his chest for a kiss. He pulled away and stated, "Not as lucky as you babe, don't you forget it." Then he started to kiss her neck. _Oh great, first I was about to die now I'm subjected to see two horny vampires going at it._

James not looking away from me said, "Don't worry Jasper I won't hurt her, not too badly." He reached out to touch my face and in a flash, he was gone with the sound of thunder echoing through the forest.

Jasper and I were backed up against a tree and I was gawking at the sight before me. My Edward had James pushed up against a tree and was gripping his neck very tightly. James grasped the hand that was holding him up with both of his hands.

"Hello Edward, nice of you to join the party." James managed to gasp out. It was clear that Edward was crushing his vocal cords. My eyes were probably as big as saucers. I would have normally said that being surrounded by vampires and having two of them fight was shocking, but how my life had been going recently, it seemed about right.

Edward pulled James back and slammed him into the tree again. The tree cracked and it seemed like it was going to fall over. "Don't you EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!"

"Ah Edward, can't you take a joke--" James began and was interrupted.

"Don't you even THINK about touching her again or it will be the END OF YOU! She is MINE and only MINE!!" Edward pulled James away from the tree and slammed him into the ground.

I grasped Jasper tighter and sneaked a glance toward the horny couple. They apparently had stopped their make out session and were watching the fight. Rose had an I-could-care-less look on her face and Emmett just looked on with amusement.

I looked back toward Edward and he grasped James' right arm. "Isn't this is the hand that you touched MY BELLA WITH?" Edward stood up, with James still on the ground and placed his foot on James' chest. With on swift motion he abruptly twisted James's arm to the left.

James grunted at the motion, and I gasped. Edward leaned a little closer and said, "How would you like to go all eternity with one arm James? One more quick motion and it's off and do believe me when I say that it will be so disfigured that you could never reattach it."

James just grinned up at Edward and stated, "Now now Edward, we don't want to scare your girl over there and her seeing you dismember me isn't really going to build her trust in you. Haven't you already hurt her before? This won't bode very well for you…"

Edward's head snapped up to look at me, still as beautiful as ever but his eyes weren't the red I have become accustom to…they were pitch black. I let out a quick breath and grasped Jasper's arm. I wasn't afraid of Edward, it was just that the eyes were so different from what I was use to.

Edward eyes tore away from mine and leaned down to James' ear and I saw him whisper something. After Edward roughly let go of the arm and looked toward me, his eyes seemed to lighten up a bit and I could start to see the red coming back. James got up quickly, went to stand further back from us and made of motion of snapping his arm back into place. I cringed at the sound, while James just winked at me. _Eh…gross._

Edward growled while he turned back to look at James. He looked back toward Jasper and I, really just looking at me though as if Jasper didn't exist. "Bella, I'm sorry if I frightened you. Are you hurt at all?" He said through his teeth, I could tell he was trying very hard not to show his anger.

I tentatively shook my head and he let out a breath. His eyes were back to their normal red. _Oh, how I can get lost in those eyes…_

Edward took two steps toward me and held out his hand. "Bella, would you come over here please."

I released my death grip from Jasper's shoulders and started walking toward Edward. There was my Edward and only my Edward, everything else just disappeared from my vision. How I needed to touch him, kiss him and run my hands through his hair. I took a step toward him when I was abruptly pulled back.

"BELLA!" I was turned around quickly to face Jasper. _Oh yeah, Jasper was here. _

Jasper looked down at me with a concerned face. He placed his hands on both sides of my face and said, "Remember what we found out, I know it's hard…" Jasper sighed and continued "…just try not to look at him."

Jasper placed himself in front of me again. I did my best not to look at Edward and I was trying to ignore the strong feeling in my chest to go to him.

Edward growled and took another step forward. "I would appreciate _Jasper_ that you do not touch what belongs to me, you wouldn't enjoy my temper!"

"This is just getting ridiculous. She does not belong to you, she doesn't belong to anyone. She is her own person, who will make her own choices," Jasper all but yelled this at Edward.

I heard Emmett chuckle. "Wow, ok I admit I like him too, he's got balls."

Edward looked at Emmett and then his head snapped back toward Jasper and I. He tilted his head and said, "Well, if that is the case, she should make up her own mind. Bella--"

I made the mistake of looking up at him. Our eyes met. "Bella, do you want to come over to me?" He did his sexy grin and I started to move toward him.

Jasper stopped me for a second time and I let out a groan. _Could he at least let me go touch him! _

"Stop doing that to her! We know what you are and we know what you can do! I won't let you touch her," Jasper said will determination but I could feel the hand that was holding me shake.

Edward let out a small dark chuckle and then glared at Jasper. "You're lucky you belong to another because any other circumstance I would end you."

"I don't belong to anyone. I don't know what you _creatures _have planned for us but we are not going to have any of it and if you think that I would let you anywhere near her you have another thing coming. I saw what you did to her arms!" Jasper stated. I was worried for him, I didn't want Edward to get angry with him and maybe hurt him. However, I didn't want to stay away from Edward so I couldn't agree with Jasper.

"Jasper." I heard someone said. Even though I didn't want to look away from Edward, I looked toward my right Just then, a small vampire walked around from where Emmett and Rose were standing. Jasper's posture stiffened and I could hear his breathing increase. He didn't look away from her and I knew that it must be Alice. _I hope that is it for his family. I don't think I could handle it if another vampire showed up. _

Jasper closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them again. I think he was hoping she was a hallucination or maybe he was trying to will away the effect she had on him.

Alice looked over toward Edward then James and then back to Edward. They stared at each other for a bit. I could feel anger building up in me. _She had better stop looking at MY Edward. _All he did was one quick nod and they both looked back at us.

Emmett let out a huge breath and rolled his eyes. "What are you two talking about now? Again with the secret talk…"

Alice sighed. "Nothing you don't already know Emmett…They are not ready yet and you know when it will happen. I already told you when."

"Ahh right the party…" Emmett exclaimed. _The party? They couldn't be talking about the party that was happening tonight could they? _

"What is going to happen at the party tonight?" I questioned in a very small voice. I was surprised when I spoke since I haven't been talking this entire time, plus it seemed Jasper had checked out once Alice showed up.

Edward and Alice turned and glared at Emmett. His eyes went wide for a second and closed them slowly as if he just gave away a huge secret. Alice went still for a second and looked off into the distance all while Edward looked at her. _He had better stop doing that right now. Vampire or not she is small and I will take her down!_

She came out of the trance she was in both Edward and her visibly relaxed. Alice smiled and said, "It didn't change anything, everything is still fine."

_What are they talking about? Geez enough with the internal questions Bella! _"What are you talking about?" I said louder than the last time I spoke. _Oh, that's right Bella yell at the family of vampires, that's up there on the list of the smartest things you have ever done….wait, I was going to stop talking to myself…._

James stepped forward with an evil grin on his face. "Oh you know a party. It's where idiotic teenagers roam around in a half drunken stupor doing idiotic things like unprotected sex and seeing who can out drink each other to destroy the already limited brain cells that they have," James said with a chuckle.

"Oh its going to be so much fun…oh and don't worry about bringing anything extra for us…I'm sure there will be plenty to drink for us there." He said and grinned so wide I could see all of her glistening teeth.

Edward growled at James and turned back to me. Apparently, they were going to kill people at the party in the woods tonight and apparently, whatever we will be ready, for will happen tonight. _Oh so at least we are not dying right now. At least I could think of one positive point. _In my mind, all I could think of was a sarcastic _yay…._

I noticed Edward's head turn to the side again as his eyes looked at me intently. The corner of his mouth tilted up, "How I wish I could know what you are thinking little lamb…"

_Oh, I wish everyone else would leave, so we can have some alone time…I don't even care if I'm pathetic right now…_

Alice turned around and nodded toward Emmett, Rose and James. Emmett and Rose left without question, James lingered a little to give me another uneasy look, and I visibly cringed.

Edward again looked right at me and said, "Come here Bella." This time when I went toward him, I didn't meet any resistance. Jasper must be off in Alice land, population-those two.

I walked right up to him and he took my head between his hands. _Wasn't there a reason I was looking for him in the first place…Oh! He's leaning in to kiss me…._His lips touched mine and he gave me a soft kiss. He pulled away and I groaned. I wanted more, but I knew it wasn't going to happen after last time. He brought his lips up to my ear and whispered, "Soon."

He stepped away from me and started for the other direction. I saw Alice join him and they ran off side by side. My eyes narrowed. _Grr, she needs to stay away from him. I don't mind testing to see if the wooden stake theory works. Where IS that stick that Jasper threw down…._


	13. Arguing

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

Trying to make my way through the woods and back to Jasper's house was more troublesome than I originally thought. It didn't help that I was clumsy in the first place, but adding the fact that my mind is currently clouded up with Edward…_Edward's face…his voice…his lips…._Apparently my brain was the antenna for all things Edward.

I stomped through the woods and then my foot caught on a root. I was heading for the ground when I was caught. I looked up at Jasper and he helped me go to my feet. _I actually forgot he was here. _I started to walk forward, toward his house when I heard him speak.

"What were you thinking, Bella? After everything we learned you go into the woods by yourself, looking for him?" Jasper questioned. I could tell he was trying to keep his voice even but I could still hear the hint of anger there.

I sighed. _I_ _knew this was coming._ I turned around quickly to face him. "I was thinking that if I gave myself over to them that they would leave you alone. I was also thinking that you were talking about trying to destroy them and you were going to get yourself killed! You saw how the brilliant stick theory worked!" My voice was getting higher and higher. I was getting angrier and I didn't really know why.

I tried to storm back to the house, but after a couple of steps, two hands stopped me and twisted my body around. "You wanted to sacrifice yourself for ME? Bella, we are in this together…can't you see that they want us both? They will not stop. If Edward has you, what makes you think that will keep Alice from me?"

I threw up my hands in frustration. "I don't know! I thought I could make a deal, I didn't think that it could hurt!"

"As for my stick theory…" he paused to glare "…that was just one theory, there are plenty of other ones in the book. It's not going to black and white." His hands gripped my arms harder.

"There are plenty other ways I can try and destroy them! After that creature we encountered, _James…" _Jasper trailed off after saying the name in complete disgust. He looked down for a second, probably remembering all of our encounter with that anything-but-charming-vampire. He looked up and continued his rant. "He just proves what goes through their kind's heads. We can't give ourselves over."

My eyes squinted at him. "You can't think that James is anything like Edward! Edward is--" I tried to speak but Jasper interrupted.

"You can not go looking for Edward again! Did you not see the way he had a spell over you?" He said, letting out a huge breath.

I gawked at him. "A spell…over me?" I questioned. _Ok…now I'm getting angry, like Bruce banner kind of angry. _"If _my _memory serves me correctly, once _Alice_ showed up, you checked out. You didn't say one word, at least when Edward is around me, I can formulate WORDS!" I could feel my teeth grinding together. "But who knows…since Edward has this _spell _over me_, _I guess I could be misinterpreting what I saw," I said sarcastically.

Jasper was making me angry now. I shrugged out of his vice grip and crossed my arms. "Are you so sure that she won't stop until she has you? If I remember correctly, she kept starring at _my _Edward! How do you explain that?"

Jasper's fists clenched together and I could see his jaw set. _I don't care that I made him angry; he tells me I shouldn't be around Edward when he was clearly affected by that little harpy!_

"She was not looking at Edward! If anything, I saw your precious Edward looking at her, gazing in _her _eyes!" He was trying his best not raise his voice and I could tell it was getting harder and harder for him. He turned and starting toward the house. "If anyone was going to sacrifice themselves for the other, obviously it will be me!"

I scoffed and followed behind him. I could see his house was coming into view. "Pff, and why is that? What possibly could be your reason…oh I forgot, you know everything!"

"Well obviously Alice wants me more than your Edward wants you!" He stopped when we got to his backyard. He turned around to face me and I just rolled my eyes at him. "For one, he has a wondering eye and two she has never physically hurt me!" Jasper yelled.

Tears were coming to my eyes. _How dare him! _"Oh well if you want to be with her so badly, why are you wasting your time with me? Why even try to save me?" I stared at him through my tear filled eyes. "Go! Run off, I'm fine without you!"

"Fine, whatever! Go run off and find your Edward, don't come crawling to me when Edward breaks your ribs next!" Jasper yelled. He turned around and started toward the other direction. I turned around and stormed off away from him.

I was huffing and puffing and my mind started to clear up. _Why exactly was I mad at Jasper? He risked his life to save mine when I was with James. _My body shuddered at the memory. _Was it mainly my jealously of Alice? When have I ever been jealous like this before? I definitely don't like this feeling. _I stopped my dramatic exit and turned around. I could see Jasper stopped as well. He face looked pained.

I sighed. "What are we doing?" I yelled toward Jasper. We slowly started walking back toward each other.

"I don't know," he said sadly. "We have never fought like this before."

"Geez, I'm sorry Jasper…I don't know what has come over me, it's just one stupid decision after another."

He pulled me into a hug. "No Bella, I see your reasons, they're crazy, but I do understand them." He sighed and rested his head on the top of mine. "As for the fight we just had, I don't know what to think of it. We just faced five vampires and we had those two in our heads, I think we were just a little crazy." He pulled away from me and looked in my eyes. He brought his hand up and wiped away the tears with his thumb. "Forget the last argument?" He said with hope in his eyes.

I was able to pull together a small smile and nod my head. "Agreed."

I pulled him back into a hug and gave another sigh. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Then, I asked the next question that I was afraid to ask. "So…what are we going to do now?"

We pulled away from each other and he looked out in the distance. "Well…" He started and paused "…I guess we know their next move."

"The party," I said, nodding my head.

"They are going to do something and we need to stop them. We need to save everyone. We don't want everyone to die."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, we definitely don't want everyone to die..." my face grimaced "…even Lauren," I said with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood.

A smile broke on his face and he said, "Even Mike…" We both chuckled slightly and stared off into the distance, trying our best to come up with our next move.

"We have to tell them."

His head popped up and his face looked in disbelief. "What? You can't be saying what I think you are saying!"

I looked at him and pleaded with my eyes. "I know what you're thinking, but I can't think of another idea that doesn't come to that. What could we possibly say to all of them? Drinking is bad…we could be caught…the woods are a stupid place to drink? They know all that already!"

Jasper sighed. He looked like he was about to say something but then shut his mouth. _I guess he cannot think of another idea either. _

"The only idea is tell the gang what we know…well maybe not everything we know…but the important stuff and hopefully they don't think we are insane. Then, at least we know we tried." I nodded my head, concluding my thoughts. It was the best idea I could come up with.

"Then no matter what we should get the hell out of Forks!" Jasper said with determination. "We shouldn't be around for anything they have planned for us."

My heart clenched at his words and the way he looked after he said it, his did too. My mind started to reel. _What would be so bad? Whatever they had planned for us couldn't be the worse thing. Obviously, there not going to kill us…well, everyone but that James, I'm not so sure about him. What could be so bad about it if it means being near my Edward…_

"Bella…" Jasper shook me out of my thoughts. "We should go get ready and find the others," he said. His tone hinting that he would rather do anything else but that.

"Yes, the others…." _I wonder what their reaction is going to be._


	14. Convincing

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

Laughter erupted around us. _I guess I know their reaction now. _We found out that the gang was meeting at Jessica's house before leaving since her mom was in Portland. When we got there, it was late afternoon and Mike was filling up the trunk of his car with enough booze to supply the Irish on St. Patty's day. Lauren and Jessica had come out of the house in outfits that left nothing to the imagination. Lauren gave me her signature glare, which made me think for a second what I was doing there to save them anyways. Finally, Angela pulled up in her car with a smile plastered on her face, which I guessed had something to do with a certain boy named Ben.

When they finally circled in around us and we told them our story, that is when the laughter started…_It could have gone worse…maybe…._

Mike's laughter died down slightly and he came over and threw his arm around me. _God, I hate when he does that! Do I look like an armrest?_ He bellowed, "Good one Babe! Vampires going around and killing people, sometimes I wondered if you had a sense of humor."

My eyes squinted and then I may or may not have snapped….I threw his arm off me, stepped back and punched him in his right arm.

Mike grasped his arm and his face contorted in pain. "Oww! Babe, what was that for?"

I punched him again and yelled, "I am not your Babe! I've told you not to call me that a thousand times. What is wrong with your brain that you can't process that?"

I could hear Jasper unsuccessfully trying to hold in his laughter. Mike's face looked at me in confusion. _What could he possibly be confused about now?_

"Geez Ba---uhh…Bella, it's just a pet name I have for you," he said softly. _He's lucky he caught himself. "_You are my girlfriend and all…"

I walked up to him and poked him hard in the chest. "I am not your Babe! I am not your girlfriend! I. AM. NOT. YOURS!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back and saw Jasper. He leaned down to quickly whisper in my ear, "Just wanted to quickly let you know that was awesome." I tried to reign in my temper, which is something I apparently developed recently, while Jasper talked.

"Ok…just so we got _that _subject cleared up so there is no confusion, Bella and Mike are not dating and I wouldn't ever try calling her Babe," Jasper said clearly not trying to hide the smug look on his face.

I looked around at the rest of the group and Angela's eyes were wide in shock at my explosion but her face was also trying to hold a smile back. Lauren was just giving me her usual glare. I gave her a look right back that screamed, _what the hell are you looking at? _Finally, there of course was Jessica in all her slutty glory looking at me with a confused look and she said, "Wow Bella! I didn't realize you turned schizo! You know they have meds for that?"

_Seriously, why I am here trying to save these people? Give me some time Jessica, I'll show you schizo!_

I tried to control my anger. I took a couple deep breaths and figured I should let Jasper talk. Jasper turned back the group after making sure I was fine and tried to reason with them.

"Well guys, I know this is a lot to process right now. I knew it sounds like a joke, but when we say that there are vampires around, that they have been killing people and that they are planning to do something at the party tonight we are NOT joking….uh….so we are telling you because we are trying to stop them…" Jasper trailed off.

Cue the looks of ours friends thinking we are crazy. Angela stepped forward. "Guys I don't know if you are joking, but I don't believe we should be joking about the deaths of our friends," she said in a quiet voice.

My anger finally subsided I said, "Angela I wish I joking, and believe me I know it sounds crazy. It took a bit for me to believe it so I know it is a lot to ask you guys to believe us so quick, but we are only telling you this so you don't get hurt or killed."

"You guys are unbelievable! You are sick, twisted or insane!" Lauren sneered at us.

"We both thought we were insane, trust us…" Jasper stopped and thought for a second "…but think about it, there is no way that we both could have come up with the same insane story and believe it."

This entire time Mike was quietly standing far away from me rubbing his arm and looking like he was in pain. _I didn't punch you that hard! I'm a girl for crying aloud! _Mike finally said something since my outburst. "That is why I know you guys are joking, I would hope though next time you would come up with something more believable."

"Ok, I'll bite then. If this is 'true' then how is it that both of you know," Jessica said while raising her hands to do air quotes.

_Oh great, how do we explain that._ "Uhh…well, they told us," I said and knew right then where this was going.

Jessica then in her very annoying voice said, "Then why are you here telling us now? If these apparent vampires exist, why did they tell you their plans and not kill you…_God forbid_…." I heard her mutter the last part. My hand curled into a fist but Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him; he always made me feel calmer.

Jasper tried his best to explain. "They apparently want something with Bella and me. They seem to be obsessed with us…to put it lightly."

Lauren scoffed. "Now I _really _don't believe you. Who in their right mind would be obsessed with Bella, the queen of clumsy?"

I let out a slow breath. _Don't punch the bitch…don't punch the bitch….wait why shouldn't I exactly?_

However, before I could do anything Jasper spoke. "Guys, we really don't have time to explain. We just know they are after us and we did some research on it. To destroy them there are a couple of different theories to kill them, decapitation, setting them on fire, wooden stakes….uh actually I wouldn't try that idea…." Jasper looked away almost embarrassing. If this weren't such a trying situation, I would have laughed about how brilliantly that idea went last time.

"Right, well whatever guys… _I'm_ going to go enjoy myself now. I don't have time for your games and I told Jack I would help him set up for the party at his families' house in the woods. Whoever is coming with me, I'm leaving now," Mike said, walking to his driver's side door.

"But--," I started but was stopped by Mike.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll look out for vampires…elves…or whatever," he said in a semi mocking tone.

Mike slammed the door, Jessica and Lauren got in the car, and they all drove off. I turned to look at Jasper and he just rolled his eyes. "Well _that_ went well. At least I got to see you break up with him."

"Guys," I heard softly. I looked and there still was Angela standing behind us. I almost forgot she was there.

"Angela, you're still here! Do you believe us?" I said in disbelief.

"Well yes and no," she said and looked down at the ground. "I really do not believe in the whole vampire thing, but you guys seem pretty convinced that we are in danger so it won't hurt just to listen to you for one night. What could it hurt?" She smiled and just shrugged her shoulders.

_Hallelujah! At least we convinced one of our friends!_ I ran over to Angela and hugged her. "Thank you Angela." I sighed in relief.

I pulled away to look at her and she gave a small smile. _She's probably still thinking I'm crazy but eh, whatever at this point. For all I know I AM crazy sitting in a psych ward somewhere, straight jacket and all, rocking back and forth mumbling stuff like Edward, vampires and wooden stakes. _

Jasper came up to both of us and pulled us into a hug. "Ok it's time to get the hell out of here, at least for now. Girls get in the car and we are just going to pick a direction and go."

We started to walk toward the Jasper's car when Angela said, "Wait!"

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Second thoughts?" he questioned.

"Well…no, but Ben was meeting me at the party. He was getting a ride with a couple of his friends. If there is all this trouble that is supposed to happen, we can't just leave him." Her face held nothing but the sadness she was feeling.

I reached in my pocket and gave her my phone. "Here, call him and ask him to come with us."

She quickly grabbed the phone and dialed his number. She turned her back to us while she was waiting for it to ring. Since all the commotion calmed down, the only thing I could focus on now was the pain I was feeling in my chest. It was probably my nerves. With all the stuff that is going on it wouldn't surprise me. After about 30 seconds, she hung up the phone and looked at us. "It went to his voice mail." Jasper and I looked at each other then back to Angela.

"Is there a way we could go and get him?" Angela asked hopefully while she handed me back my phone.

Jasper and I looked at each other again and we both knew we should go get him. We knew how much he meant to Angela.

"Of course Angela," Jasper stated. "But I don't know how to get to the house."

"I do. Mike was talking about it the other day when we went to La Push," Angela said.

"Ok, we'll go quickly and pick him up and then we hightail it out of here," Jasper said, glancing at his watch.

"But let me do the talking, I'll just call it an impromptu road trip, not a vampire escape plan," Angela said with an uneasy laugh.

"Sounds like a good idea," I said as I went to Jasper's car and hopped in the passenger's seat. Angela went to her car to get some stuff while Jasper waited outside for her and checked his voicemail.

I decided it was a good idea to call Charlie, check in, and see where he was going to be tonight. _Hopefully_ _nowhere near any woods_. After the fifth ring, someone picked up at the police station. "Hello, this is Bella Swan, I was wondering if my Dad is there?"

"Oh hey there Bella!" _Sounds like Officer Bernard_. "He actually got called away to the town over for some police business."

"Oh, well I guess just have him call me when he gets in?"

"Sure thing, and remember to stay out of trouble," he said jokingly. _Don't worry I'm trying to. Just help me figure out how to get the 'Danger This Way' sign off me that apparently is stuck to my back._

By the time I was off the phone, we were already on our way to the house. I turned to Jasper. "Anyone important?" I asked, referring to his voicemail.

"Just my Mom, apparently she had to leave for a bit. Dad is three towns over and she got a call that he needed her there or something. The reception wasn't the greatest."

"Oh," was all I said as I turned to look out my window. It took a bit for us to get there since none of us have ever been there before. After awhile we got closer to the house according to Angela. There was that feeling in my chest, at first it was this ache but the closer we got to the house the feeling was almost gone and was replaced by relief.

By the time we arrived, it was already getting dark and half the school was already there. We all exited the car.

"Ok Ang, we will look out here for Ben, you go inside to look for him and let's meet back here. We _need _to get out of here fast," Jasper said in all seriousness. It took longer than expected to get here. She nodded and ran inside.

Jasper and I looked through all the drunken students. _Guess that didn't take long to happen. _I spotted Jessica. "Jasper, there's Jessica. I'm going to try one more time to get them out of here."

Jasper raised his eyebrows and tilted his head at me. "Yeah yeah, I know it is a lost cause but I'll just try one more time," I yelled as I made my way over to Jessica who was shamelessly flirting with a very scared looking boy. _Sigh…don't worry you lost puppy, I'll save you from the clutches of Jessica…_

I tapped on her shoulder and she turned around. The smile she was holding dropped and her face turned into a scowl. "What are you doing here?" she questioned in a drunken slur. "Thought there was something coming to get you!" She spoke in a fake spooked voice and she raised her hands up in an air and flung them around trying to make her point. She successfully spilled beer all over herself. The tortured boy ran off in the other direction the second he had a chance. _Good for you! Run while you still can!_

I sighed. "Jessica have you seen Ben?"

"What? Who is Ken? Is he new here, where has he been hiding? No, more importantly is he hot?" She gave me the third degree while grasping my shoulder. I pried her beer-drenched hand off my shoulder.

"Never mind," I said while rubbing the beer she got on me off on my jeans.

"I just wanted to double check to see if Mike, Lauren and you won't reconsider joining us?"

She scoffed and threw her head back. "Geez Bel-la! Get a clue; we're not buying your stupid joke. Plus, it doesn't matter anyway since Mike and Lauren drove off to go get more solo cups. They are not even here." She did her best not to slur her words but it seemed her balance skills went downhill because she kept swaying all over the place.

"Bella." I heard my name being yelled by Jasper. Ben, Angela and him were beckoning me over and walking toward Jasper's car.

I turned back to Jessica and shrugged. _Guess I tried. _I ran over and hopped in the car.

"So a road trip…niiice, where are we heading? Oh, are you good to drive man?" Ben asked Jasper.

Jasper was taking out his keys while he answered Ben. "Uh, we haven't decided where yet and don't worry I haven't had anything at all to drink."

Jasper put the key in the ignition, turned it and….nothing happened. He scowled and tried again.

"What the hell! I have enough gas in the tank!" he yelled in aggravation. He hopped out of the car and popped the hood. We all got out of the car. Angela, Ben and I surrounded Jasper and looked down at the engine. I'm no expert with cars so I didn't expect to know what I was looking at. However, let's just say I had a hunch something was wrong when it seemed that a huge chunk of the engine was missing.

"SHIT!" Jasper yelled. He hit the hood of his car with his hands and slammed it shut. He placed both of his hands on the hood. He leaned against the car and his head was hanging low. "Shit, shit, SHIT, SHIT!"

Then we heard a very loud and a very long scream coming from behind the house. All our heads simultaneously turned to look toward the direction of the noise. Jasper and I looked at each other and apparently, the only word that we could process in our heads and come out of our mouths was, "Shit!"


	15. Preparing

** I don't know if you remember but awhile ago I said that the vampires in this universe are different and that I will mention it when it happens so I won't give anything away? Well one example is in this chapter, just so you know.**

**Also, I just thought I should mention there is some drug use and sexual situations in this chapter, so if you don't want to read it, skip over this chapter. (More specifically the second part of the chapter) **

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

**Jasper POV**

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…did I mention shit? Because SHIT! This was incredibly stupid of us. We should have known those things would have pulled something like this. We made our graves and now we have to lie in them…well hopefully not literally. How am I going to get us out of this situation?_

I was leaning against the hood of the car trying to drown out the noise of the party so I could think. I thought maybe of 'borrowing' another car but I figured the vamps probably did something to them as well. At least the aching feeling in my chest was gone. _Great, I can put one pro down next to the many cons that are in my life right now. _

Then we heard it, a loud scream coming from the back of the house. All four of our heads looked in the direction of the noise. Bella and I simultaneously said, "Shit!" Of course Angela and Ben couldn't understand the full magnitude if the situation. _Ah hell, Ben doesn't even know there IS a situation. _

I grabbed Bella's hand. "Stay close!" I all but growled at her. Don't get me wrong, I was worried for Ben and Angela too but it's us two that the vampires are after and Bella needs to be my first priority.

We all hurried to the back of the house. I grasped Bella's hand as tight as I possibly could without hurting her. We made our way to the back of the house and I couldn't help but notice most of the people just ignored the scream and were making out with each other, drinking more or just passed out cold. _Oh don't worry guys, we got it…_

When we reached to the back of the house, a small crowd of four people was surrounding a very small, drunk, frail looking girl. She had chestnut colored hair and she looked pissed off. Bella, Angela, Ben and I made our way over to join the group.

"Guys I'm fine, sorry I yelled but Jeff really pissed me off," the girl said and looked down at the ground.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

The girl looked up at Bella and seemed embarrassed that more people arrived. "Oh, well…Jeff and I were hanging out over there at the edge of the woods and he said he heard a growl." She hesitated for a moment. She noticeably gulped and continued speaking. "He went to go 'investigate' and then that's when I heard growling all around me. I was afraid at first, for Jeff and me, and screamed but when I heard chuckling I knew it was just him playing a joke on me…"

I glanced at Bella and the look in her eyes told me she was thinking the same thing I was. Which was, not to quote that girl from that movie or anything, but…_they're here_…

I tightened my grasp on Bella's hand and made my way inside the house. Angela and Ben were trailing close behind. _Where to go…where to go…_

I groaned aloud at the disbelief of the situation. _How am I going to protect us now and where is anything in this damn house?! _We found ourselves in Jim's, Joe's or whoever's damn kitchen it was and I reluctantly let go of Bella's hand to check through the drawers. Bella joined me in the search and was looking through the drawers on the other side of the kitchen. _I don't have time to think about what I'm doing, need to act, need to protect us, need to protect Bella._

Angela stepped forward grasping Ben's hand and pulling him along with her. "What are you guys looking for?" she tentatively asked.

I could only offer her a quick glance and said, "Anything useful."

"Anything useful for what? The girl was fine, she only screamed because her friend was playing a prank on her. Why are you guys acting like this?" Ben asked. It seemed he was quickly sobering up. He probably sensed the tension that was in the room.

I finally found a useful drawer, which was full of a lot of silverware and pulled out the biggest knife I could find, the kind butchers use. I held it up in front of me and twisted it around to examine it. _Ok…big enough to try the decapitation theory…_

I looked over at Ben and Angela and I could tell by Ben's facial expression that he thought we were loonier than Bugs Bunny on speed doing the chicken dance. _Ok, maybe I am if I just came up with THAT reference. _

Bella walked up next to me, she had a sad expression on her face, probably not ready for _this_ conversation again. She sighed aloud and turned to Angela. "I think it is time you tell Ben."

Ben looked to Angela in confusion. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. While she was trying to figure out how to break the news to him, I went to the drawer, found the next biggest knife, and handed it to Bella. She took it reluctantly. She held the handle between her thumb and finger as it dangled from her grasp. She looked at it in confusion as if she didn't know what to do with it. I rolled my eyes.

_We're doomed…_

**Mike POV**

Lauren and I finally parked the car in my favorite spot in the woods. Jack asked me to go get more solo cups. Little did he know that I had plenty of them in my trunk but it was an excuse to get Lauren alone for a little bit. _Man…people can be stupid some times._

I was a little peeved off at Bella from what she said earlier. I couldn't believe that she would talk to _me _like that. I had never seen her so mad before. I just shrugged my shoulders. _It was probably just that time of the month for her, Dad says women act crazy and just to ignore them until they are un-crazy again…my Dad is a smart man._ _I can't argue with statistics, he is on his fourth wife as of now, if he could get so many chicks than who am I to question his awesomeness. _

Lauren and I got out of the car. She grabbed the blanket and some of the weed that she had. _One of the reasons why I hang out with her. _We made our way over to the where I usually start the campfire. Lauren was a nice girl and all. I don't mind screwing around with her but she's not the type of girl that you bring home to the parents. That is where Bella fits into my life. She is everything that I think the future Mrs. Newton should be. Bella is a little too uptight for my liking though and that is how Lauren fits in. _Well besides her supply of the weed, she helps me loosen up a bit. _I couldn't help but grin at the memories of some of the stuff Lauren and I did.

After Bella bitched me out in front of everyone…_which we're going to have a serious talk about later because no one makes me seem like a sissy_… Lauren was going on and on about us not having to sneak around anymore. How she can't wait to date me in public for 'real.' _Hell no there Babe #2, let's just say you're a nice place to visit but I wouldn't want to live there. _I gave a small chuckle a loud. I stopped quickly and looked over to Lauren. I didn't want to have to explain myself again. Her and her constant questions, 'what are you thinking?' and 'what do you like about me?' _Nothing if you keep this up…._

She laid out the blanket and bent really far over to place the blanket down, giving me a clear shot down her shirt. _Hello there twins! We'll be seeing you real soon! _She sat herself down on the blanket and pulled out the blunt. While she took a hit, I sat down next to her. She finished inhaling and I took it from her, taking a hit of my own. _Oh so good…it's been like, two whole days since I've done this. _

We did that for a bit, taking hits back and forth. After a while, I was nice and high. But then Babe #2 had to bring me down.

"So…I was thinking for prom, we should go with a red theme. I just look so good in red and we should go with a color that I look the best. You'll look fine with a red vest too, oh and for the flowers…" She went on and on, so I decided it was time to put her mouth to better uses. I leaned in and stopped her talking with a kiss. I pushed her down to lie on her back and continued the kiss. I didn't want to waste any time. I grasped my hands on her shirt, pulled it off and went for her twins. _Ugg, stupid bra, holding the twins away._ I reached behind her and quickly unclasped her bra_. _Not to brag but I was pretty good at it. When I was younger Dad told me it was important to be able to do this so I practiced. When the twins escaped from their prison of fabric and stared at me with all their glory, all I could think was, _Thanks Dad. _

I attacked one with my mouth and the other one with my hand. Like always, I pictured this was Bella I was touching. She never let it get this far and I was just patiently…well impatiently…waiting for the day I could do this to her, so I settled on the next best thing, Lauren and my imagination.

I continued my assault when I heard her gasp and say a quick, "Mike!" _How can I picture this being Babe, if Babe #2 keeps speaking. _I tried to ignore her and continued my work but then she said a louder and more urgent "Mike!"

I let out a breath of frustration and reluctantly lifted my head and opened my eyes to look at her. With a very frustrated voice, I grunted out, "What?"

"Don't get snappy with me! I just heard a growl coming from over there," she said as she motioned her head to her right, the direction away from the car.

"It was something I swear!" she exclaimed in a very loud squeaky voice. I decided I needed to shut her up again and went to kiss her again. But this time she turned her head so I hit my face against her cheek. _Damn it woman!_

"There it is again!" she said more frightened.

I rolled my eyes at her. "I don't hear anything."

She scooted away from me and in turn, took the twins away. This made me very loudly sigh.

"Well, I am not going to do anything else until you go check it!" _Geez Lauren way to give a guy blue balls!_

I scoffed at her ridiculous suggestion. "Hell no, I'm not going to go investigate some noise only you're hearing in the woods." I sat up on my knees. "By all means you can go look," I said and motioned my hand toward the woods.

I grabbed the lighter and took another hit. It was all gone now so I pocketed the lighter. I looked over at Lauren and gave the look that said _what's it going to be?_

She just sighed and laid back down on the blanket. _Good choice. _I crawled over to her and undid her skirt that looked like it could pass as a napkin. I pulled it down off her legs. I was about to take off her underwear, the only thing left she had on, but then I heard a noise behind me.

Her eyes widened and she whispered, "See? Did you hear it now?"

I leaned back on my knees and slowly turned around. I tried my best to not shake with fright. _I am a man and all!_ When I turned around there was a man standing a couple yards from us. I let out a small breath. _Good only a guy, not an animal. I could take him if he came here to start trouble. _I stood up slowly and turned to face him. I could hear Lauren quickly move and do her best to cover her body with the blanket we had.

I took a couple steps closer to the guy. He seemed still as a statue to me. Honestly, he could pass off as a statue. _Maybe he has one of those jobs where people pretend to be one…that would be a cool job…_I shook my head…_damn this weed and my developing short attention._

I stopped a few feet from him. "What's up man?"

He took a step from the shadow he was half concealed in. _Wow what a pale dude, wonder if he is albino. _

His mouth pulled up into a half grin. 'Oh nothing _man,_ I was just looking for the party I _really _wanted something to drink."

"Oh, well you know you're not far off from the party. It's a little ways that way..." I turned and looked around in confusion "…or a little ways that way." I motioned with my hand in the complete opposite direction.

"Yes, I do know where the party is but when I was passing through I couldn't help but watch a little of the show going on. You know how it is, dinner _and _theater makes for a wonderful evening," he said and if I could guess, he sounded smug about something. _Oh well probably just admiring my choice of woman. Babe #2 is pretty hot when she isn't talking. _

He took a couple steps forward. He was only a few feet from me now and I was just a few feet from Lauren. I finally got a closer look at him. Besides his albino skin, he had dirty blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. It looked very ratty. _Have we heard of a comb? How could I give tips without offending this dude's ego? _I subconsciously ran my hand over my head admiring my work. _Ahh, everything is still in place._

He didn't take his eyes off Lauren who was still on the ground covering herself with the blanket and glaring up at him. He slowly passed me and made his way toward Lauren. He started walking slowly around her. "Quite the girl you have here _Buddy_. Her body _is_ quite nice."

Lauren first looked flattered and quickly scoffed. "Mike! Are you going to let him talk to me like that?"

I just shrugged my shoulders. She opened her mouth in shock. "You are supposed to be _my _boyfriend. Defend my honor!" she squealed.

_I am not your boyfriend! _I did figure though it was time to stop teasing her. I looked toward the guy. "Uh, listen here guy, do you mind?" I motioned for him to leave. "We were kind of in the middle of something."

He stopped his circling around Lauren and stood right behind her. He squatted down next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder next to her neck.

"Yes, I kind of _do _mind." He grabbed her around the waist with his other hand and pulled her up to standing position. The blanket fell from her body and she was now just standing with her back pressed against his front. The hand that was on her shoulder went to the cover her mouth as she tried to scream. _Ok…this isn't cool._

"Ah ha…very funny man, now let her go. The party is just a little ways away and I'm sure you can find a girl of your own." _This guy was getting on my nerves. I was having a semi pleasant time with Babe #2 and he had to come and ruin it. _

He just let out a small dark chuckle, the hand that wasn't covering her mouth went to her boob and he started to grope it. I rolled my eyes. _Now I have to beat this guy up. What a DICK he is being. _I walked over to him as he continued his assault on my favorite twin. I went up and grabbed his shoulder. "Alright man that is enough!" His head turned quickly to me. He was mere centimeters from my face and I saw his eyes for the first time. They shifted from red to black in mere seconds.

_Uhhh…._

One of his hands quickly released Lauren and grasped my hand that was touching him.

_Uhhh…_

He quickly twisted it with one quick motion. _Ahhh…. _"AHHHHHH!" The scream in my head quickly turned into me screaming out loud! _Man that hurts like a bitch! _Before I even registered what happened. I was flying right into the side of the car. _Did he just do that? What kind of drugs is he on?_ I quickly readjusted myself and I was sitting on the ground with my back against the car. I'm quite sure my mouth was hanging open from shock.

He chuckled while looking at my expression and then I saw Lauren's face, which looked scared as hell. He still had one hand over her mouth while the other hand slowly caressed her arm. _Think Mike think…damn I can't….uhhhh…uhhhh…._I groaned in frustration. _Stupid pot taking away my ability to think right now…_

"I was going to make this nice and slow. Not only does this meal smell very appetizing but it came in this wonderful container," the crazed drugged up guy said as he touched more of Lauren's body. "But I'm way too thirsty now and I'm sure there will be plenty more nice containers walking around tonight."

He smiled and looked right at me as sank his teeth into Lauren's neck. I could hear her muffled screams through his hand. He let go and the screams pierced the night. He pulled away briefly from her neck. "Yes, scream for me you stupid human. Let me hear you." He moved to the other side of the neck and took another bite.

_OH SHIT! He really is a vampire, Babe and Jasper were right! I need to do something! _I nodded my head and forced my body up through the pain.

I looked at Lauren as she screamed in agony and I knew what I had to do. I quickly turned around, hopped in the car and locked the door. _I need to get the hell out of here, that's what! I am not going to become Hannibal's next meal. _I reached for my pockets, to get the keys. _No not here, just my lighter and some cash. _I looked around the car and I couldn't find them anywhere. The only thing I found was Lauren's stupid purse.

I snuck a peek out the door to see Lauren going limp in the arms of the apparent vampire. _Damn…_my face turned distraught…._I gave the car keys to her when we got out of the car…..DAMN!_

_Well I'm screwed. What did Jasper say about destroying them, something about sticks…did they say something about elves? Where in the world am I going to find one of those?_

I looked out the window and the vampire with the bad haircut finally dropped Lauren and turned to look at me.

"Ahh, poor human, here I thought you were going to make this a little fun for me and at least try and run. But noooo, you went to hide in your car." He let out a chuckle. "You think that door is going to stop me?"

He ascended on the car, so I was running out of time. I grabbed Lauren's purse in a one-last-ditch effort to find something useful. My eyes widened when I realized what I was holding in my hand. _Maybe…_

Just then, the door was torn off my car. _Shit, I'm still paying for that!_ The vampire leaned in and came close to my face. "You are going to make this a little more fun. You _will _run and every time I catch you, I will break a bone in your body until you can't move anymore. Then I will end you measly existence."

He was about to grab for me but I raised my left hand and showed him my lighter. He let out a small laugh. "What is with you humans, do you think that is going to stop me?" He smiled, grinned and slowly shook his head. "At least your species is amusing to watch."

I took my chance while he was laughing at me and raised my right hand which I was hiding beside me. I took the container of hairspray I found in Lauren's purse and aimed. _This was either going to save me or make the vampire very angry._ In an instance, all I could see was fire. Moments went by which felt like hours. When I finally stopped, I looked around. I tentatively stepped out of the car. I still was grasping on for dear life the hairspray and lighter.

Finally, I saw a lump on the ground to my right. I walked slowly over to it and it looked like a body, but it was completely black and some of it turned into ashes. I took a chance and kicked what seemed to be a leg with my foot. When I did, it turned into more ashes. I let out a sigh of relief. I stood up proudly. _I kick ass. I freakin' took down a vampire. Mike the vampire ass-kicker! _

I looked around the camp site and took a moment to finally let everything that happened settle in. _Geez I can't believe it…I freakin' burnt my finger…this day can't get any worse…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Ok..ok, you probably first thinking…Mike…killed…James…whaa? Writing Mike's POV was interesting to say the least. But, the fact that Mike killed James, I just find that amusing, haha, but I am weird. Also, there is another reason it was him but can't say until later. **

**So one thing that is different that I'm sure you noticed is to kill them you don't have to rip the body apart before you burn them. I changed this because I had to give the humans a fighting chance. Without a way for them to fight back there just lambs for the slaughter. **

**Also, I don't know if anyone noticed but I hinted at James's death way back at the end of chapter 6.**


	16. Beginning

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

_What in the world did Jasper want me to do with this? _The knife was dangling from my hand. I gave Jasper a questioning look. _This could not honestly work. The same outcome will probably occur with this as it did with the stick. _Jasper just gave me a pleading look in response. I just nodded and tried to grasp the knife as if I knew what I was doing. _I need to try, I don't care what happens to me but I will do everything in my power to save Jasper._

"Seriously guys, what is going on?" Ben pleaded and turned to look at Angela.

Angela just continued to look at him with her mouth open and no words were coming out. I heard Jasper let out a big sigh before just blurting out, "Well Ben, to put it as lightly as I know how. There are some things after us and a lot of people are going to die." Jasper turned and continued to search through the drawers for anything useful.

At first Ben just looked at him with a blank face. I gave Angela an apologetic look for Jasper's bluntness. Ben finally gave a small uneasy laugh. "Right, good one Jasper."

Jasper turned around and looked Ben right in the eyes. "I am _not _joking and I do not have time to convince you otherwise. I have to get us out of here, you can either help or not, it's up to you," Jasper stated as he swung the knife around.

Just then a guy with chocolate colored hair, who looked like he drank two kegs by himself, came wobbling into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. At first I wondered why, but soon realized what scene he was witnessing and it kind of made sense. There I was holding a knife firmly in my hand trying to look like I knew what I was doing. A couple feet from me was very serious Jasper pointing a knife toward Ben who look confused out of his mind and Angela looking scared as hell. We were all just staring at the kid while not saying a word.

"Uhh…I just came to make some taquitos…but obviously you are all busy so I'm just going to come back later," said the scared looking boy as he stumbled backwards out of the room.

I didn't know if it was the events of the past couple days getting to me or maybe I was actually going a little insane but all I could do in that moment was laugh. _What that poor boy could have thought... _I started to laugh harder and grabbed a hold of my stomach. I looked over to Jasper and he started laughing too.

Ben just looked at us as if we have gone mad. I couldn't really blame him. If the positions were switched I would have called the loony bin on us already. His eyes were just huge and he was slowly shaking his head from side to side. He grabbed Angela's hand protectively. "Guys seriously, I don't know what kind of drugs you guys are taking but I'm getting Angela out of here. Call us whenever you come down from you high." He took a step away and tried to pull Angela along with him. "Come on Angela, I'm getting you out of here."

I heard Jasper scoff. "Good luck with that."

"Yeah Ben, the vampires destroyed our car, don't you think they destroyed all the other cars too?" I questioned. _OK maybe that wasn't the best way to break the vampire thing to Ben, but it's not as if Hallmark has a card for it anyways. But if they did, boy would that be helpful…._

He stopped his exit and turned slowly to face me. "Vampires? Vampires?! You guys think there are vampires out there?"

"Well…no," I stated. Ben let out a breath and his shoulders relaxed.

"We _know _there are vampires out there," I said matter-of-factly. _And there Ben goes tensing again. _I knew that I probably should have been more delicate with the reveal but after the past couple days I have been having I have found it harder and harder to care. _I wonder what Edward is up to now? Is he right outside? _A smile spread across my face and I looked toward the back door. _I wonder if he can see me now. I bet he finds this conversation amusing. _

"There. is. no. such. thing. as. Vampires," Ben angrily pronounced every word. I gave a small chuckle and Jasper just shook his head.

"There is no convincing us of that Ben. Hate to break it to you but we know there are and I need to do everything I can to save Bella. They may just want to kill you guys, but we know they have bigger plans for us," Jasper said as he motioned between him and me.

Ben just shook his head back and forth. "Well, hate to break it to _you, _but nothing anyone says or does is going to convince me that they are vampires out there."

Just then I heard the back glass door slide open and I turned to see Mike barreling inside. It seemed he had just been running. Mike stopped when he saw us and was kneeling over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. My eyes squinted in his direction. _What was that he was holding? Is that hair spray? _I rolled my eyes. I knew he loved his hair but this was just ridiculous.

Mike stood up straight and gasped out, "I just killed myself a vampire!"

Ben just threw up his hands, rolled his eyes and muttered, "Oh dear God…"

"_You_ just killed a vampire?" Jasper said incredulously. Mike nodded his head with a smug grin plastered across his face. Jasper shook his head and muttered, "Right, I'd like to see that…"

"I thought you didn't believe our little joke?" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah fine… you guys were right. Vampires exist…yadda, yadda, yadda. I'm not going to apologize," he stated as he strolled further into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. "But did you not hear me? Me….Mike…conqueror of Vampires!" Mike exclaimed as he pounded his fist against his chest.

I took a glance over to Angela and saw Ben pull her closer to him. He was probably thinking insanity was contagious now that Mike was on the vampires exist side.

"Right Mike. So you believe us now for whatever reason but you don't have to lie about saying you killed one of them. We've seen them up close and we know they are practically indestructible," Jasper stated.

"Guys, I am not lying. See look," Mike said as he held out hair spray. We looked down at it and up at Mike. My eyebrows rose while Jasper tilted his head to the side waiting for him to continue. He then showed us his other hand with a red lighter in it.

My disbelieving smile fell when I realized what he was saying. My face completely dropped and I looked him right in the eye.

He was smugly nodding his head and praising himself. "Yup, I torched that asshole!"

I took a step closer and pointed at him with the knife I was holding. "WHO?" I questioned and I felt my voice rising.

He looked scared and tried to back up but he hit the counter. "Whaa?" he stumbled out of his mouth.

"WHO? Who did you torch?" I yelled and took more steps in his direction.

"Who, what? I told you I torched the vampire, I didn't stop to ask him his name," he said while eye balling the knife I was holding.

"So it was a guy?" Jasper asked. I turned to see him visibly relax. I growled in his direction. _I guess everything is fine for Jasper knowing his ALICE is safe._

I whipped my head back to Mike and did my best to control my voice. "Mike…you have 10 seconds to describe what he looked liked…"

"Uhh…" he stuttered.

"7 seconds…." I stated.

"Uhh, bad hair! I remembered the bad hair that was tied back in that pony tail…uhh...uhhh…" I relaxed and stepped away from him. He looked terrified and I didn't really need him wetting himself.

I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled pleasantly. "Oh ok….just wondering." _Good that means James is gone, can't say that bothers me one bit. I just wish I were there to see it…_

Mike's body was still stiff and he just nodded his head numbly all the while still grasping the hair spray and lighter.

"Bella…." Jasper said. I turned to look at him and knew what he was going to say. Something like, how bad Edward is and I shouldn't care if he is dead. But before I could get a word out Jessica came strolling in the room. _Great…this is just getting better and better. _

She stumbled over and threw an arm around me. It reminded me of how Mike would always do that and it made me want to punch her. "Guess what Bel-la," she said as she swayed side to side. "I found that Ken you were asking about. At least I think he said his name was Ken…and boy was he hot! And I got to him _FIRST! _So HAH!"

I looked forward with an annoyed expression plastered on my face and I not so delicately took her arm off my shoulder. As I let go, her equilibrium shifted and she swayed forward and hit the ground. _Opps…my bad…_

She giggled stupidly and tried to get up. She reached for Mike and used his body to crawl up into a standing position. When she stood she looked at Mike as if she was regaining her focus.

"MIKE!" she bellowed out happily. "You're back! I was looking for Lauren and you! You just _have _to meet Ken!"

Mike shifted uncomfortably. "Uhh, about that, guys….the vampire got Lauren."

Angela and I gasped while Jasper looked at Mike, just waiting for him to continue.

"Yeah he came out of nowhere. I tried to save her, I did everything in my power but by the time I got around to slaying the vamp, it was too late," Mike said, lowering his head.

Jessica, who was still leaning against Mike, stated drunkenly, "Wow, you are so brave Mike…"

_What she isn't going to question the vampire thing? Guess since she is drunk and Mike is the one saying it…of course she now accepts it. _

I looked over to Jasper and rolled my eyes. His eyes just widened and nodded his head.

"Ok…so now we are on the same page and we know how to kill the vampires. Everyone look around for a lighter or anything that can start a fire," Jasper said in his earnest voice. He started to look and I think I heard him mutter something along the lines of 'can't believe Mike is the one that killed James.' I let out small laugh. _Looks like someone's ego is still a little bruised._

I looked over to Ben who still had Angela locked in a death grip against him.

"Ben?" I stated, curious to see his next move.

"Fine, whatever, we will follow you guys but I'm not going to be carrying any weapons. I still think you guys are crazy…but you can't beat 'em, join 'em," he said while he shrugged his shoulders.

Jasper motioned for us to follow him and we made our way toward the front door. I think his plan now was to walk home, since we actually had a way to fight back. We went from the kitchen to the living room. I noticed there were no one left in the living room. Either they probably are outside drinking more or upstairs doing it, which were usually the two options that occur at parties. _Oh, don't forget being killed by vampires, that's an option now too. _I nodded my head to agree with the voice in my head. _Yup…I have totally accepted my lack of sanity. _

Jasper and I were first out the door, followed by Angela and Ben, and finally Jessica and Mike. Mike was supporting her as she walked. He looked peeved since it seemed she was trying to make out with him. "Oh Mike…" I heard Jessica say.

I rolled my eyes. Jessica continued, "Ken meant nothing I sweaarr…"

My face turned to disgust and I looked at Jasper. He was smirking while leading us down the steps. I noticed that there were fewer people outside but still the same number of cars. I got the feeling in my chest, the achy bad feeling the more we walked away from the house. _Maybe I should just turn around._

We made our way to the driveway when I heard Mike mutter, "Shit guys, I forgot my hair spray…"

Jasper stopped and turned around. "It doesn't matter now Mike, it's too late. A couple of us have flammable containers, we are not turning around."

"Geez, if I didn't have to hold Jessica up I wouldn't have forgotten it! And there is no way I am going anywhere unprotected. I'll just run in and grab it off the kitchen counter." He passed off Jessica to Angela. Angela almost buckled under the extra weight of Jessica.

"Mike, I don't think it's such a good idea," Angela said.

"Don't worry I'll be two seconds," he said and he puffed out his chest and deepened his voice. "I can't be 'Mike the vampire ass-kicker' without my trusty weapon," he said with a cocky smile and turned to run back into the house.

I don't know what it was but for some reason the ache in my chest was gone and relief filled me. I hope it was just a sign that everything was going to be all right. Right when Mike disappeared from view, the front door that was open slammed shut. _Huh, I didn't see anyone standing there to shut the door…_

I gave a confused look over to Jasper. His eyes widened and he just muttered, "Told him not to go back…"

"Should we go check on him?" Angela asked.

"No," Jasper said. "No more side tracking, we need to get out of here before it is too late!"

We were about to start the trek down the driveway again when I looked to see Jessica walking in the other direction.

"Jessica!" I hissed. "What are you doing?"

She didn't turn around; she threw her hand in the air over her shoulder and waved it nonchalantly. "Just going to see what Mikey is doing."

_Does she have any idea what is going on?_

Angela made a step to go stop her when Jasper grabbed her arm. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Jessica surprisingly made her way to the house and up the stairs without falling. She tried the door and she couldn't open it. Then she made her way over to the window. I felt it was one of those times when you knew something bad was about to happen and there was nothing you could do about it except watch.

Jessica bent down peeked into the window. All of a sudden a shriek filled the air as I saw her stand up, quickly shuffle backwards and fall over the side railing on the deck into the bushes. Almost simultaneously, I heard screams coming from the other side of the house and I saw three students run out of the woods. Two were caught immediately by two people I recognized, Rose and Emmett. The other high schooler, a young girl covered in blood, ran towards the back of the house screaming. I saw Emmett drop the kid and give out a dark chuckle.

I barely registered Jasper pulling on my arm and Ben muttering the word shit, as I was being pulled off the drive way and into the woods. I didn't know what it was or what our part was in it, but all I knew was this was the beginning.


	17. Killing

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say for this chapter Edward is a little mad so there's some violence, well…more violence than usual, just a warning. **

**To answer some reviews-**

**Where are Alice and Edward?….Well that you will find out in this chapter.**

**Are Angela and Ben going to live?.... Well I can't tell you, I **_**am**_** curious to know what you guys think/want to happen to them though.**

**I agree, Mike is pretty stupid and I think you may like this chapter. I know some of you have been waiting for this to happen for a while. As for Jasper and Bella being terrified, they are more so for each other, and not really at all for themselves. Thanks again for your always awesome reviews!**

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

**Edward POV**

Finally, the blond imbecile was making his way back into the house. I am not a patient being and time is certainly overdue to end his miserable existence. He passed by me without even noticing. This was too easy, but at least I was going to make it fun. His thoughts ran through my head, they were equivalent to nails on a chalkboard.

_Going to kill some vam-pi-res…vam-pi-res…vam-pi-res…..going to kill some vam-pi-res…..burn them to the ground, _he thought, as if singing a nursery rhyme.

I quickly moved to slam the door as he made his way to the kitchen. I checked his mind to see if he noticed, he was too occupied now with thinking about his looks. _Pompous little prick. _I saw him grab his 'weapon' off the kitchen counter. _Finally…_

He turned around, walked into the living room and stopped when he realized that I was standing right in his path. A smirk formed on my face, ideas racing through my head about how this could to play out. _So many options…so little time…._

_Holy shit! Must be another vampire. Pale skin, red eyes…at least his hair is a lot better than the last vampire, _Mike thought. My head tilted to the side to continue listening to this vermin's mind. _Well, I guess that I need to destroy this vampire too. No one can stop Mike-the-Conquer!_

I chuckled darkly. _This pathetic human and his misplaced confidence. _

_Maybe when Bella hears that I killed another one of these things she will reward me, _Mike sickly thought. His thoughts went to a fantasy where he told Bella of his 'conquest' as she gushed about his bravely and his strength, his fantasy continued to a kiss. My lip curled up in disgust.

His fantasy abruptly stopped when he saw my position shift.

_Might as well get this over with…poor sucker never even had a chance…hah sucker…'I vant to suck your blood'…haha, man I'm hilarious, _he thought as he slowly shook his head. He raised the hair spray and lighter, in a flash it was out of his hands and I was back to where I was standing. It took him a little longer to register what just occurred. His face went from a smug grin to a look of complete terror. I crushed the objects in my hand and dropped them to the floor.

"Now that _that_ is taken care of, we can get down to business," I stated.

"Umm…." Mike looked confused and quickly glanced around the room. _Ummm, what the…._

I stepped towards him and started to circle around, trying to build on his fear. "You should thank me _Michael_…" I paused shortly after I sneered his name "…I gave you extra time. You would have been dead long before now!"

I continued circling around him. Confused thoughts filled his head. _What is he talking about? How did he do that? Damn it! I will never get a reward now! _It took a second to keep my anger controlled. I didn't want to end this sooner than necessary; I wanted to savor this death.

"I would have killed you the second I came to this town but Alice told me not to. She kept insisting I keep you alive and she wouldn't tell me why. It was _extremely _hard and I acted against my better judgment only because I have learned no matter what not to bet against Alice."

My mind went back to the frustration of the previous days watching Mike with _my Bella, _touching _my Bella_! My fist came down against the table, and it shattered into nothing. The boy flinched and he started to shake in the spot he was standing.

_Whoa, someone has some anger issues…wonder if vampires can take Valium? Isn't he going to kill me? Wouldn't he have done it already? _He was annoyingly rambling on in his head.

"I should thank you for taking care of a certain…situation for me. I was…unable to take care of it myself for certain reasons…but I won't _Michael, _prolonging you existence is the closest thanks you will ever get from me!" I heard the door rattle; it seemed that the girl who consistently spoke ill of my Bella was trying to get in the house. Her thoughts raced with trying to find Mike and seducing him. She tried diligently to get in. _So eager to die…oh don't worry, we'll get to you soon…_

I moved right up to his face, my red eyes glaring into his. "I was this close…" I said while lifting my fingers to show him "…every time you touched _MY BELLA _and even worse when you thought of _MY BELLA! _The _things _you had _my Bella _do in that deluded mind of yours…" I trailed off and clenched my fists.

My breathing was coming faster and red clouded my vision. I knew my control wasn't going to last much longer. The boy started to shake, almost ready to piss his pants. However, with the mention of Bella's name his mind went to another place, a place that wasn't so smart for him to go.

_Babe? _His mind raced with graphic scenarios of Bella and him. Him and Bella having sex, Bella begging Mike to take her, Bella's naked body….

That was it; the last thread of control snapped and a growl erupted in my throat. His eyes widened, he just may have pissed his pants and he took off toward the door. The monster inside of me practically did cart wheels to finally be able to act. _Time to let the monster come out and play! _

He took a step with his left foot while I swiftly broke his right leg. A satisfying crunch filled the room as Mike plummeted to the floor. His bone was protruding through his skin and blood slowly seeped out of the open wound.

Mike fell to his side and clutched his leg. He started to cry like a pathetic baby. His thoughts were to say the least, not what I expected. _Oh dear God…these pants were my favorite! Abercrombie ain't cheap. Ohh is hurts….it HURTS!_

The scent of this vermin's blood filled the room. I saw my eyes turn black through his mind. My mind was taunting me. _Take it, take the blood…_

I stopped myself when I saw Jessica peer in the window. I gave her a devilish smirk. Jessica looked at me first with a look of fascination and lust, and then her eyes traveled down to Mike. Her eyes widened, she screamed as I saw her fall backwards off the porch railing. _Stupid bitch…_

"Plee-aas-ssseee, don't huu-rrt meeee!" Mike cried from the floor. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Oh come on now _Michael_, I thought you were quite the hunter. 'Mike-the-Conquer' is what you called yourself? No, was it Mike the vampire ass-kicker you prefer?"

"Man, I di-didn't mean it." He spoke in between his humiliating cries. "J-J-Just tryin' to impress the ladies, yo-you know how it is…." My eyebrow rose at him. His face scrunched in pain. "O-Orr you do-don't…" _Maybe he doesn't know, who knows if vampires get laid, can't say I'm an expert. But Lauren and I did see a movie once…._

My hand went down and squeezed his injured leg. I had to stop his horrendous train of thought. Mike let out a scream and I leaned down close to come face-to-face with him. "Where are these skills you were so boastful about?" I questioned and tilted my head to the side.

"I'm ssoorr-rrryy! I didn't mean to kill your ffrriii-eenndd," he wailed out as he reached up and touched my arm.

I grabbed his hand with mine. "Now now Mike, I thought we covered this. I have no qualms with you for destroying _James." _I quickly twisted his hand to the side so that it was backwards and dangling from the very few tendons that were still left.

A painful scream came out of his throat and the monster relished in it. He continued to scream and alternated between grasping his injured arm and his injured leg.

"It's for the disrespectful way you treated my Bella, touched _my Bella, _and thought about MY BELLA!" I screamed and stood up.

He tried unsuccessfully to crawl aware using his uninjured arm and leg. _Finally, the little shit is trying to do SOMETHING….even though it was a pathetic attempt. Well…anything this human does is pathetic. _

With the mention of my Bella's name, he _again_ started to think inappropriate thoughts about her. _Seriously…does he not learn? Does he not have any sense of self-preservation? _

"Babe? What does this have to do with her?" he questioned while I reached down and took a hold of his other arm. I chuckled darkly as I tightened my grip on his arm slowly. His grimaced in pain as he tried to swat away my hand with his other hand. His actions were useless though since his other hand was dangling off his arm and it was flapping around like laundry hanging on a clothing line.

"Oh do you need help with that?" I said in a false caring voice. He squinted at me in confusion as I reached over with my free hand and ripped his hand right off his arm. The blood started to increase and I had to do my best to keep the monster at bay. First, I didn't want to taint my body with this vile human's blood and second, I wanted to savor his death for as long as I could.

He started to get pale so I knew I had to hurry up and continue so he wouldn't pass out from the pain before it was too late. Most important of all, the second I am done here I will go and claim Bella as MINE!

I lightly slapped his face with my free hand. "Now Michael, we don't need you passing out just yet. I still have a few things to teach you. I wouldn't want you moving on to your next life, probably as a dung beetle, before you learn some valuable lessons," I stated with a grin plastered on my face.

"Lessons?" he mumbled out. _Shit I suck at school, _he stupidly thought.

"Yes….les-sons Michael. First off, do you see your hand here?" I said as I raised the arm that I was still holding in front of his face.

"My…hand?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, Michael, this is your hand. Now first lesson is it should not touch things that don't belong to it." I took his thumb in my hand and quickly snapped it.

A low grunt, escaped his mouth. He had started to go into shock. I took the next finger. "Second when someone tells you that they don't want to be called a name. Which happened to be a very stupid name, you listen."

I moved on to his next finger. _SNAP._

_"_When they tell you repeatedly, so much so that a monkey could learn and yet you still do it, you should listen."

_SNAP._

_"_When you still call them the stupid name, even after they broke up with you, well that is quite idiotic."

_SNAP._

"Also….well this is just for existing."

_SNAP._

"Tsk, tsk, this won't do…" I held up both arms side by side. "Now they don't match…" I said with glee in my voice. Without further hesitation, I tore off his existing hand.

He screamed as I darkly chuckled. I didn't even hear my sibling come into the house.

"Angry much?" she jokingly asked. I stood up and turned around.

"You could say so…" I stated as I looked down at my favorite sister.

Her eyebrows raised, her arms crossed and she looked up at me expectantly. I squinted at her, waiting, when I figured out what she wanted. I rolled my eyes and turned away from her. _Nope, not going to say it. _

"Edward, I know you are going to say it, I have already seen it in a vision, so get on with it," she stated matter-of-factly.

I groaned and looked back at her. "For one I'm busy…" I said as I slightly kicked the pile of meat on the floor soon to be formally known as Mike. "He is not going to last much longer. Secondly, if you already saw it then why must I have to say it?"

Alice playfully gasped and placed her hand across her chest. "And deny myself the satisfaction? Tsk Tsk Edward," she said as she swayed her fingers at me. "Why on earth would I do that?"

Mike groaned and I knew I had to finish him before he died of blood loss. "Fine you were right…" I quickly said.

She raised her eyebrows at me. _Edward…_

"Fine you were right, I should not have doubted you and I'm glad I waited!" I growled out.

She walked over and placed her hand on my arm. Her face went from a devilish glare to a sweet smile. "See now that wasn't so hard," she said.

I rolled my eyes and looked straight ahead. She continued, "You know that was the only way he could be killed and the blame wouldn't be put on our family by you-know-who."

I looked down back at her. _Damn, I hate when she is so smug about being right. _

"Oh and Edward, you should hurry now, your fun is about to die…" she stepped back "…oh and please hurry, we need to get to them soon. I can't stand being away and I know you are feeling the same as me. The feeling in my chest is getting worse, so they are getting further away."

I grinned. "Fine, I'll finish up."

I walked back over to Mike and kneeled down next to his face. I slapped his face a little more roughly than last time.

"Whaaa?" he so eloquently stated.

"It seems that we have to cut our time a little shorter than I hoped. I'm displeased to say….so where was I in the lessons? Oh that's right." I brought my hand to his mouth and pulled open his jaw. He started mumbling incoherently and thrashing around with the little strength he had left. I laughed at his feeble attempt to get away as he tears streamed down his face. I could hear Alice join me in laughing.

"Oh watch out for that one Edward, he may get tears on you! You wouldn't want that," Alice said as she plopped down in a living room chair.

I glared at Mike. "See you tongue here," I grabbed it in between two fingers, "I seemed to recall you shoving it down someone's throat that didn't want nor ask for it. So Michael, if you don't know how to use something properly, than you are not allowed to keep it."

Recognition dawned on him about what I was talking about faster than usual for the dimwit and he thrashed around.

"Out you go," I said while pulling the tongue quickly out of his mouth. I knew that I only had a little amount of time left so I went on to my last lesson.

"And last and certainly not least, I do not like the way you look at my Bella and the way you fantasize about her, so with that I'll have to destroy these." I brought my hands up and placed my thumbs over his eyes. Slowly I pushed forward into his eye sockets and finally ending his existence.

"Are you satisfied?" Alice questioned as she hopped up from the chair.

I stood up and wiped off the little shit's blood and eye chunks onto the couch. I just turned to her and shrugged my shoulders. "With his death, sure, if only humans lasted longer I could have had real fun. They are so weak. Never-the-less I won't be satisfied until I get to my Bella."

"Well let's not waste another minute. Let's go finally claim what's ours brother!" Alice said with the most excitement I have ever heard from her, which is saying a lot. We had waited too long for this and there is only one thing that could possibly stand in my way now, and that was Bella.

_Don't worry Love, you don't have to wait much longer… _


	18. Parting

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

We had been jogging non-stop for who knows how long. My breathing was out of control and I think I had a cramp in my leg. Let's just say my usual exercise routine involved getting up from the living to the kitchen to figure out what snack I wanted to eat. Jasper's hand was grasping mine tightly, forcing me to go on. I looked over to my right to see Ben mirroring Jasper's actions with Angela. I barely could make out what he was mumbling.

"…I must be dreaming…hallucinating…vampires? _Vampires!? C_an't be real, can't be real, can't be real…" Ben chanted over and over, obviously thinking if he said it enough, it would make it the truth.

Since I didn't feel like having a heart attack or anything else like it, I yanked back on Jasper's hand to stop him. He looked back with a confused look on his face.

"Bella?" he questioned. I slipped my hand out of his grasp and bent over, leaning my hands against my knees.

"Bella…" he said with more urgency. I could hear the heavy breathing of Angela and Ben somewhere over to my right, while nothing coming from Jasper. _Damn him and his over-exercised, finely tuned body!_

I raised one hand up without looking and held up a finger indicating that I needed a minute.

"Bella, we _need _to keep moving!" he stated and I could hear the irritation in his voice.

I stood up straight, thankful that my breathing had almost returned to normal and glared. "I can't keep up this pace! I can't breathe and it seems the longer we keep running the pain in my chest is getting worse. We won't do ourselves any good if we die from a heart attack before getting out of here."

Jasper grasped the side of my shoulders with both of his hands. With a pleading look, he said almost painfully, "You are _not_ going to die of a heart attack. I need to get you out of here. I _need _to make you safe!"

"Vampires…those vampires...those _were _vampires…" Jasper and I simultaneously looked to in the direction of Ben. He was clutching a lighter in one hand, which he took from Angela since he refused to bring anything when we left and with the other hand; he wrapped it around Angela's waist holding her close.

"Vampires…killed…those people…." he exclaimed while he jolted his head around in each direction looking for any signs of danger. _Here I thought I was crazy…if I'm crazy then Ben is acting nuttier than a bowl full of peanuts…_

"Ben?" Angela tentatively asked. He didn't even look at her; he just pulled her closer and continued his erratic head movements around looking into the woods.

Jasper's eyes, that were as wide as saucers, looked at Ben incredulously. "I think we lost him," he said as he waved his hand in front of his face. Ben made no acknowledgment of it.

"Ben…" Angela said in a more pleading voice, trying to knock him out of the less-than-sane state that he was currently residing in.

_I guess it's not THAT crazy that he is acting this way. I bet this is how normal people would act at the sight of vampires, especially when said vampires come out of the tree line and eat your classmates. Yup, his reaction actually seems about right…This just proves that most of the people I know and myself are in fact, NOT normal._

He seemed to ignore her pleas then a sound came from behind him. The sound was maybe a branch snapping and Ben jumped up. He pushed Angela behind him and set fire to the direction of the noise.

Jasper took two strides over to Ben, pushed down his hands to stop him from his continued assault on the Fork's woods. Jasper stomped down on the fire that had started in the leaves on the ground.

Jasper looked pissed when he was done and glared at Ben as if he was about to kill him.

"You stupid _stupid_ idiot!" He stepped up to Ben. I almost thought for a second that he was going to deck him. He grabbed Ben's shoulders and shook him while yelling, "Ben you NEED to pull yourself together. I don't have any time for your BULLSHIT! I need to get Bella out of here and I won't think twice about leaving you here to keep her safe."

I looked over at Angela apologetically. She had tears streaming down her face. _Poor Angela, I would be upset if my guy had gone crazy too. Hmm…I wonder if vampires could go crazy…I'll have to ask Edward next time I see him…mmmm Edward…._

I was shaken out of my thoughts because it looked like Ben was coming around. _Thank heavens for that_. My face turned red at where my mind was going.

Ben looked Jasper right in the eyes. "Jasper, those were _vampires!" _he said why motioning with his hand wildly in the direction that we came. He said it as if he was trying to convince Jasper.

"Yeah Ben, I got the newsletter," Jasper said more calmly then I knew he was, he paused to take a deep breath. _He was definitely getting annoyed. _

Ben who was still in Jasper's clutches looked away, he stared off into the distance and slowly nodded. "Need to get out…ok…."

Jasper let go and stepped back from Ben. "Fine, as long as we save the chit chat for a more appropriate time, let's go."

Ben did one quick nod with his hand and grabbed Angela, who was still silently crying. Jasper relaxed only slightly at the response Ben gave us.

Ben then took off in a direction that we weren't originally going in. "Umm, Ben…Angela...you're going the wrong way," I yelled.

Ben turned around, and almost in a dead voice said, "No this is the right way I know where I'm going."

Jasper scoffed at that statement. "Right…you know where you're going. You can barely formulate a full sentence."

"My parent's cabin is over there…" he motioned with his hand "…I recognize this area from when we go camping. Bringing…Angela there…"

"I don't think so," Jasper said. "Screw this, we already wasted enough time, those creatures are extremely fast. Come on Bella, let's go…" he held out his hand for me to take.

I bit my lip and turned to the only other person that I truly considered a friend in this crazy-ass town. "Angela?" I questioned.

She looked tired, like she had aged so many years in this short amount of time. She looked back and forth between Ben, Jasper and I. She gave out a noticeable sigh and locked eyes with me. "I think I'm going to go with Ben," she said while giving a small smile.

I smiled back at her. For one reason, I didn't want to her think I was upset and second, to show that I understood. I would go anywhere for the people I care about. Look at me now, being dragged off half-cocked through the woods by Jasper. And more embarrassingly if Edward asked me to do anything and I mean _anything, _I would probably do it. Seriously, if he told me to light myself on fire and jump off a cliff I would ask if he preferred a swan dive or a belly flop.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around her to give a hug. _I should say something to comfort her…at least something important in case I die. "_Just know Angela, you must dance like no one is watching…no...umm…one should not fear the unknown… no…the sun will come out…tomorrow?" I sighed and looked up to the sky, as if it would give me some sort of idea. _Geez this is harder than I thought…_

I pulled out of the hug and plainly just stated, "Just don't die, k?"

She gave a small smile and had tears in her eyes. "You too Bella!"

Ben, who regressed back to his lunatic mumbling self, grabbed Angela and started to run. I watched as they disappeared into the distance. I could see fire being shot off in a couple directions.

I sighed, wondering what furry little creatures Ben were destroying in the paranoia that each sound was a vampire.

I felt Jasper grasp my upper arm and pull me back towards our original direction. I heard him slightly chuckle. "That was inspirational Bella…I think we have the next Socrates on our hands…no no, wait…what was the last one you said…the next Annie?" He continued to laugh. I glared at him even though he couldn't see me. _Oh well, at least he isn't all moody right now. _

"I can't believe that we delayed our escape to come find Ben at this party! If he wasn't fighting us every step of the way, he was going off the deep end!" he stated angrily. _Ok scratch that, I guess Dr. Moody McGrumpy is back._

I rolled my eyes as he continued, "So…pretty much we just delivered ourselves to danger that we knew was here, to get Angela's…what exactly? Boyfriend…crush? I don't even know! Which was fine because she's our friend…but then they end up not even coming with us!" Jasper said while throwing his free hand up in the air. "Well at least we are away from him now. Did you see? He has turned into a pyromaniac! Even if we got away from the vampires, we probably would have been lit on fire by the jumpy moron! I'm sure the forest back there is going up in flames by now."

I patted his arm with the hand that wasn't in his grasp, trying to make him feel better. We continued our fast paced walk for about 30 seconds then he blurted out, "And Mike…MIKE killed James!"

I opened my mouth and shook my head. _Ok, so this must partly be about some male testosterone thing. Next thing you know there will be some sort of measuring contest._

I sighed while he continued, "Seriously MIKE killed James…is that some kind of joke…and with _hairspray…" _the word laced with disbelief.

"There, there Jasper. I'm sure after the stick theory, then the uh, knife theory, you would have tried that next," I stated, trying to make him feel better. I almost laughed out loud at the memory of the stick and how _well _that worked. _No, don't do that…wouldn't be a good idea…_

"Yeah…well Mike's probably dead anyways…" I heard him mumble in what sounded like a hopeful tone.

"Jasper!" I said in shock. His only response was a small shoulder shrug.

He continued to drag me forward at an increasingly faster pace. My eyes widened in astonishment, not anymore at what he said, no…at the fact that I really wasn't bothered by what he said, and the fact that deep down, I agreed with him. _Huh…well that's new…_

The pace was back to a steady jog. I needed to get my head back in the game, remembering how Jasper was last time he got too close to 'his Alice.' I scoffed at the thought. _She is no good for him. Stupid harpy eyeing MY Edward while leading Jasper on. Err, that ridiculously small vampire…maybe I can hide Jasper on something really tall…. _

We were silent for the next couple of minutes. My mind filled with thoughts of Edward, thankfully Jasper lead the way since I probably wouldn't be paying attention. The running didn't bother me anymore; I must have been getting use to it. Actually, come to think of it, the ache in my chest was steadily getting better and a good feeling washed over me.

_Well…that could only be a good sign…right?_

_

* * *

_

**So…what did you think? Noticed how Bella and Jasper's way of thinking has slowly been changing…A little darker as the story has been going on…well at least I have been trying for that…**


	19. Explaining

**Chapter 19**

**BPOV**

Seriously, it seemed like Jasper was on a mission. The mission was to see how long he could make me run before I threw up. _Which will happen in…hmmm, I don't know, any second now._

Running rather seemed pointless. It felt like Jasper and I were just prolonging the inevitable. I hated the feeling that I knew something was coming and it just didn't seem to happen. _Sigh._

I was about to ask Jasper when he thought we were going to be able to stop. Right when my mouth dropped open to speak, a noise came from behind us. Jasper abruptly stopped, grabbed me with both of his hands and spun to put him in between whatever made the noise and me. Well, I should say that is what he tried to do. When he abruptly stopped and spun, that is when I collided with him and we lost our balance. We tumbled down the small hill.

I saw images in one fast motion. _Tree...Jasper's body…ground…ah, the sky..._It was like a fast slide show. That ended with a loud SNAP. I stayed still for a moment, afraid to look at the damage. I hoped the snap did not come from my body. _I would feel it right? However, if it wasn't me than it was Jasper, but I don't hear him hollering in pain...I could be going numb or in shock…_

I slowly sat up and surveyed my body. _Legs look fine…_I held out my arms…_A few scratches with some blood, no biggie…well actually kind of biggie since the new popular diet around here is in fact blood._

I was almost afraid to look over at Jasper. _Please be ok, please be ok, please be ok…._

My head slowly turned to the left. I gasped aloud, Japer was laying there motionless. I picked myself up and ran over to him.

I dropped to my knees next to him. His foot was caught under a root and it apparently twisted during the fall since his bone was protruding from his body. _Oh my God…I think I might throw up….geez I should have brought a little baggie if this keeps happening._

"Jasper!"

"Jasper!" I screamed louder. Tears started to build up when I realized he wasn't moving.

"JASPER!" I said once more. I brought my hands to grasp both sides of his face hoping that will knock him out of whatever state he is in. I brought my face closer to his, I wanted to listen and see if he was breathing. Right then his eye popped open.

"HOLY HELL!" I yelled and fell back on my ass.

"Bella?" I saw him try to pull himself up. I scooted back over to him and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"No Jasper, don't move," I said with what I hoped sounded like determination.

"But…need to keep moving…" he mumbled out.

"No, your leg is twisted up worse than a pretzel doing yoga, we need to scoot you back and get your foot out from underneath this root." _Yeah! Look who's in charge now!_

His head slowly lifted up to see his leg. "Oh, sweet Jesus!" he gasped. He lowered his head back down on the ground and placed his arms over his eyes.

"Yeah, probably should have told you not to look…well anyways, push back your body with your hands and I'll guide your foot out."

He moved his arms from his face. His eyes were shut together tight and he had a grimace on his face. I resisted rolling my eyes at him; he was trying his best to hold back any signs of pain. _Quit acting so tough, yeah, yeah you're a man I get it. Your freakin' bone is sticking out of your freakin' leg!_

We moved at the same time and we freed him from the root. _Yay, I got him out! Oh, he still has a broken leg….but I still got him out!_

"Bella, you need to keep going, I'll be fine. Please, just get out of here. Keep heading in that direction," he stated while motioning with his hand up a steep hill.

My mouth fell open and I looked at him as if he had two heads. "Oh right Jasper, we made it this far and I'm just going to leave you." I gave him a look like he should know better.

"Come on Jasper, you _know_ me." I scoffed and mumbled, "Like I really would leave you."

Jasper placed his head on the ground, shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He re-opened them and turned his head to look at me. "Bella I don't think I'm walking out of here." He motioned his left hand in the direction of his mangled leg. Stupidly I looked and almost threw up in my mouth. _Ewww, gross. _

"You can just lean on me!" I said in a half shout while throwing my hands out to my sides.

"Bella! You can't even lift a box full of all your books! You make me do it!"

I huffed and crossed my arms. "Well, I'm not leaving you and that's final."

"Well, I guess we are stuck here then. Might as well just wait for the vampires to get here. Oh, and look, we are both bleeding; we can offer them something to drink while we are at it. At least we can be nice hosts in our last moments," Jasper said in a sarcastic tone that I didn't appreciate all that much.

I stood up, grasped one of his arms, and tried to pull him up.

"Holy shit Jasper! Eat your Wheaties this morning?" _Great…I'm going to get a hernia. Add that to my awesome week._

Jasper was laughing at my attempt to get him up. I gave up and dropped his arm. "Well I'm glad that I at least amuse you!" I sat cross-legged next to him. I felt him grab my hand. He was rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of my hand.

"Bella," he said softly. I looked into his eyes and all I saw was pain.

"Bella…" he began again. It seemed like a struggle for him to get words. "Please, you need to get yourself to safety. This all be worth it if I know you got out of here." His eyelids begun to close slowly, he seemed extremely tired.

With my other hand, I cupped the side of his face. His big blue eyes popped open to look at me. "Jasper you know that I can't leave you, anymore than you could leave me. I will get you safe, you are too important for me to lose."

"God Bella, we are both too stubborn for our own good." He sighed. "I wish you would just listen to me, you know I'm right."

"Pfff, hardly," I stated with a smirk.

"Alright, I'm going to climb this mountain to see how much further we have to go. I'll come back and we can figure out the rest of the plan then," I said while getting up. "Don't you go anywhere."

"HA, HA Bella. Verrrrryy funny," he said tiredly. I saw his eyes start to close slowly with a smirk still across his face.

I knew I had to hurry. I set out up the hill, sprinting as fast as I could go. _Note to self, whenever all this is done, put down the Doritos and exercise more._

I was crawling up the hill trying to ignore the fact I was alone in the woods, it was dark, and there were creatures around that have either killed others or tried to kill me. _All right Bella, ignore all the scary movies you have EVER seen especially ones that took place in the woods. At least this is nothing like the Evil Dead. If the trees started to attack me, I'm pretty sure I would just throw up my hands and say to hell with this. That shit just isn't right…. _

I made it to the top of the hill, there were no trees up there and I could see very far out. Huffing and puffing and out of breath, I looked ahead and saw nothing but a vast collection of more trees. _Juuust Greeeat. _

I turned around slowly with a defeated feeling in the direction we just came from and to say I was shocked would be the understatement of the millennium. Frozen, for who knows how long, I looked at the Forks woods, correction…what use to be the Forks woods since most of it seemed to be on fire.

"Jesus Ben, trigger happy much?" I mumbled to myself.

_OOOkkkk, new plan. Save Jasper from the midget vampire and the burning inferno that is now Forks. I just need to climb down the stupid hill, get to Jasper, and uhh…go from there…_

I was about to make the decent toward Jasper through the stupid trees, partially glad most of it was going up in flames. _Stupid woods. _However, I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. The strange feeling I got was similar to the one I felt just two days earlier. _Has it really only been a couple of days? _

This time when I turned around, I knew what I was going to see. This time I wasn't afraid, there was no uncertainty, just the feeling of being complete.

Away from the fire, I looked right up at my Greek God. A smile broke across my face and his face mirrored mine. He had his signature smirk and his head tilted to the side studying me.

He leaned in close to my face and I could feel my heart racing. His simple melodic voice broke me out of my daze. "Breathe."

I let out my breath. I embarrassingly blushed and bit my lip. _I can't believe I did it again._ He chuckled at my reaction and closed the distance between us. He grasped the sides of my face and placed his lips on mine, a little too soft. _Yay! We're touching!_ He put his face in the crook of my neck and deeply inhaled.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this little lamb," he said with a hint of relief in his voice.

I sighed. "I know…it's only been days since I've gotten to touch you, but it feels like a lifetime."

While pulling his face away from the crook of my neck he smiled and stated, "A lifetime and then some."

His smiled dropped and he took a step away from me, just out of reach. My smile dropped with his moments. _Why did he move away?_ My heart ached and he was still so close.

"Bella…we need to…discuss a few things."

I nodded. _Talk, he wanted to talk now?! Ok I could do talk. I don't know why we can't while he's caressing me but ok, talk. _

"You know what I am," he said more as a statement than a question.

I nodded again. _OK, is the talk done now? More kissy, less talky. _

He sighed and smirked. "And you really don't care…"

I shook my head.

"Bella you are one of a kind, you are perfect for me in every way. It's time that we move forward. You're ready." Edward started to circle around me.

I gulped. "Ready? Ready for what?" I asked nervously.

He stopped when he was behind me and with his left arm he pulled me back against his chest. His right hand was rubbing my right arm and he started to kiss my neck. My eyes rolled back in my head. _Geez, he was good at this. What was he asking…I don't remember, I just know I'm ready for something. _

I heard a loud crash in the distance. We turned to look together, him still holding me back against his chest. The fire must have tipped over a tree, at least that's what I thought. I didn't know how much time had passed since we were up here but the fire surely had spread fast.

"Beautiful view, isn't it love?" he asked while he held me tight. I nodded against his chest. _It was quite beautiful…in a weird twisted kind of way…but beautiful never the less._

"Soon, most of what that was will be destroyed," he stated.

I was about to nod again when flashes of Jasper came into my mind.

"Oh my God!" I screamed. I stepped out of his grasp. _How could I have forgotten about Jasper! I cannot believe I did that! He counted on me and I'm up here enjoying my time with Edward while he was down there bleeding, in pain and maybe on fire! _

Edward appeared in front of me quicker than I could even process. He held my face with both of his hands. "What is it love?" he questioned with concerned laced in his voice.

"Jasper! I cannot believe I forgot about him. He is hurt! I was supposed to help him!" I motioned with my hands in the direction that I came.

"Bella you don't need to worry," he stated, sternly.

"But--"

"No, he is being taken care of," he stated. His earnest tone indicated I should end the discussion. _However, when do I ever listen to reason?_

"He needs me though…" I said softly.

"He is getting the help he needs. He is with the one whom he belongs. You don't need to worry."

"I have to go help him though!"

"NO," he said more angrily and his grip slightly tightened. It didn't hurt but I could tell I shouldn't push him anymore. I let out of breath and looked to the ground.

He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head to look at him. "Bella, look at me." I did, I couldn't deny my Angel anything he asked for. His red eyes bore into mine. "You are MINE Bella and you must stay here with me. I cannot risk anything happening to you. It has been hard enough these past couple of days. Trust me when I say that Jasper is where he belongs, just as you are where you belong."

"Edward, I don't understand what you mean. Why did all of this happen?" I motioned toward the mass destruction. "Why did you guys come here? Why Jasper? Why me?"

Edward let out a dark chuckle. He leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Oh Bella, I have been waiting for you to ask these questions. Don't worry love. I'll explain everything to you."


	20. Accepting

**Chapter 20**

**Jasper POV**

_I frantically searched for Bella. There were just too many people in this room. It was most difficult to find her, especially with the number of mirrors that hung on the wall that gave the illusion of more people than there actually was. I knew she was here I just needed to find her, I didn't know why but I knew I had to get to her. _

_I avoided, to the best of my ability, the people who were so gracefully dancing around me. I made my way over to a wall to catch my breath and regroup. When I turned my head toward the middle of the dance floor, the people seemed to part on cue. There, against the opposite wall, stood Bella. She was beautiful; she was in an elegant light blue gown that matched the color of my eyes. She saw me and looked relieved. A smile broke across both of our faces and I crossed the room in seemingly no time._

"_Bella, I thought I lost you," I sadly said. _

_She let out a small breath and grabbed a hold of my hand. "Don't be silly Jasper, you'll never lose me."_

_I grabbed her other hand. "I said I would protect you Bella and I will, with everything that I have."_

_Her smile grew. "Jasper don't be silly, there is nothing here that you need to protect me from. Look around, everyone is so happy, there is no threat," she stated while she motioned with her hand toward the dance floor. _

_I looked up to see a familiar couple dance by us. They were engrossed in each other and seemed not to notice Bella and me in their close proximity. He looked into her eyes and watched as she danced along with him, her long blonde hair swaying with every move that she made. She was staring at him; he had the biggest smile plastered on his face that reminded me of the Cheshire Cat, with the most pronounced dimples that one has ever seen. _

_Huh…they do look happy. _

_I let loose a little of the tension I was holding in my body and looked back at Bella. She stared up at me with a look that she knew she was right. I just had to roll my eyes at her; she just could be so smug some times._

"_Let's join them," she stated. "I don't want to be on the outside looking in anymore."_

_I stared over to the dance floor. "I don't know if I know that dance though." _

_She shrugged her shoulders and nonchalantly said, "I'm sure it won't be hard to learn."_

_I figured what the hell; I'll give it a shot. I bowed slightly and held up my hand for Bella to grab. She bowed right back took my hand with a smile and I led her onto the dance floor. _

_We began to dance and we moved just as smoothly as the others did. Happy that I could pick up something so easily, I looked down at Bella and smiled._

"_See?" she said. "Wasn't as difficult as you thought now, was it?"_

"_I guess not," I exclaimed as she continued to smile her knowing smile. "Well, look at you Bella; I'd never seen you move so gracefully. Where is that clumsy girl I have grown to know?" I asked teasingly. _

_She laughed beautifully. "I guess she's gone."_

"_I still can't get over the fact that you are dancing! Before this, I would have had to bribe you with something major. One...no two whole trucks full of your favorite Doritos!" We both laughed together._

"_Well Jasper…if you can't beat them, join them," she simply put. _

_We continued to dance. It could have been hours, it could have been only minutes. I just knew I was content on where I was, dancing with Bella, just staring into those big brown eyes. _

_Bella looked away from me and over my shoulder and she smiled even bigger than before. _

"_Jasper I have to go now," she stated without even looking at me. My face dropped. What did she mean?_

"_Bella where are you going?" I asked with urgency. How am I able to watch out for her if she leaves?_

_She looked back and me and cupped the side of my face with her hand and without skipping a heartbeat, I placed my hand on top of hers. She rubbed her thumb along the side of my cheek in a soothing manner. I thought I heard a growl come from somewhere behind me but I ignored it. _

"_I'll never be far, don't you worry." She looked over my shoulder again, smiled and looked back to me. "You won't be alone either." _

_I closed my eyes as she gave me a peck on the cheek and I felt her walk past me. I turned to see where she was going. Trying with all my might not to give in to my urge to follow her and keep her out of harm's way. _

_She stopped right in front of someone. They bowed to each other as he kissed her hand and he led her to the dance floor. When he walked closer I took notice of whom it was. Edward! That son of a bitch! He needs to get his hands off her. I clenched my jaw and squeezed my knuckles together. _

_They were dancing, he leaned in to her ear and whispered something, she blushed and then they both laughed. I was just about to go over and remove them from each other when I heard my name being called. _

"_Jasper." _

_I froze. I could feel the warmth spread through me chest. I was thankful, the constricting feeling that was lingering beneath my chest rapidly dissipated. The simple thing of her just saying my name could do that to me. I immediately let go of all the tension I was holding and turned around to see my love._

"_Alice," I breathed out. I walked right up to her and placed my hands on both of her upper arms. I smiled down at her. "Hello there my love."_

"_Hello Jasper," she said. I got lost in her ruby eyes and she smiled widely at me. She raised her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side. "Aren't you going to ask me to dance?"_

_I could have slapped myself in the head. "How rude of me Alice. Please excuse my behavior; I was just lost in the most beautiful being I have ever seen. Will you do me the honors?" I bowed and held out my hand for her. _

_She giggled and took my hand. "Oh I think I'll be able to forgive you someday," she said, jokingly. _

_We glided across the floor with each other. It was different from dancing with Bella. With Bella I was content and I felt comfortable. With Alice, my beautiful Alice, I felt beyond joyous and complete. _

_How could I get so lucky? What did I do to be graced with such a being as Alice? _

_We danced for a long time, lost in each other's presence. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, it was as if I already knew how she was feeling, words were unnecessary._

_I finally let the entirety of the thoughts and feelings of these past couple of days boil to the surface. The feelings I have been so good at pushing deep within me came out screaming. I had been so good at ignoring them, overwhelming my mind with thoughts of keeping Bella safe and not willing to accept what I knew was right, what was there in front me. The plain, simple and undeniable fact that there is no place in this world I'd rather be than with Alice. _

_Who cared that she was a vampire? Hell, she could be a fairy, gremlin or even look like that creepy burger king guy. To me she was just Alice, my Alice. _

_I smiled down at her and leaned in to kiss my beloved. Our lips met, at first there was no movement, I just relished in the closeness, trying to savor every moment. We kissed slowly at first, completely in sync with each other's movements. I thought the kiss would have been like the previous one we shared, when she came to visit me that very first night. However, her skin didn't feel cold and hard anymore, she actually felt very soft and warm. I thought I heard what sounded like purring coming from deep within her throat. I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers; I couldn't help but display a very smug look on my face._

_I was torn out of the moment when I heard Bella giggle off to my side. I snuck a glance to check in on her. Bella's back was to me and Edward looked up to see me staring, his face fell from a smile to a cold hard look. I mirrored his glance with an angry look of my own. He possessively pulled Bella closely and started to turn. _

_I was about to put him in his place but then Bella's face came into view. I stopped dead in my tracks… there she was looking right back at me, her red eyes boring into mine. _

_RED EYES? What the hell is going on?_

_Edward continued to spin her away, dancing and laughing together. I felt Alice's hand come up to my shocked face and pull it back into the direction of her. "Don't worry about them Jasper. They are fine. He is not going to hurt her."_

"_Fine? Fine? Did you not see her eyes Alice? They are red! Just like his are!"_

_She shrugged. "So? They are very fitting on her."_

_I looked down at her with my mouth hanging open. _

_Alice continued, "And what does it matter, your eyes are red too."_

_My eyes narrowed in confusion. What was she talking about? I turned to look in the closest mirror. I apparently was staring at someone that did not at all look familiar. It was me; at least I think it was me. He looked more defined, he looked strong and he looked back at me with red eyes. _

"_Jasper," I heard her say, trying to break me out of the trance I was in. _

"_Jasper…"_

"Jasper, can you hear me?"

I groggily opened my eyes. It felt like I was hit with a Mack truck. _Sheesh, did I drink a lot or what?_ I just knew I hurt everywhere. I realized I was on the ground, which didn't help the pain at all. With all the might I had left, I opened my eyes and there she was, my love.

"Alice," I breathed out. It was barely audible but somehow she heard me. I gingerly smiled, it was all I could manager in my current state. _God, how I wish we were back in that room, dancing…lost within one another…wow, I sound like a girl, next thing you know I'll be agreeing to watch the Notebook…eh who cares…_

With that she came up close to me and caressed my face. I brought my hand up to hers; it always felt better when I was in contact with her. Through all the pain and the coldness of her hands, I still could feel the warmth she caused me. It was nice to give in; I was so tired fighting what all along I knew was true.

"I'm so relieved, I could see you weren't dead but you scared me when you fell," she said quickly. "For a horrific moment when I saw you didn't move, I thought the worst." Her face darkened, she pulled her hand away and her eyes glazed over, as if she was imagining that outcome. "No one would be safe from the destruction I caused."

I reached back for her hand, not liking the loss of contact. "I'm fine," I crooked. _Very convincing Jasper…_

She raised an eyebrow at me and tried to hide a smirk.

"No really, just give me a minute or two. I'll be running marathons before you know it," I said, attempting to not worry her while trying to fight the urge to fall asleep. I wasn't aware of the pain in my sleep.

She looked toward my leg and then toward my chest, her eyebrows pushed together.

Realization dawned on me. "Does that bother you?"

Her head snapped in the direction of my face and she tilted her head to the side, silently asking what I meant.

"The blood I mean, there's a lot of it….and I didn't know if…" I trailed off, too tired to finish.

She gave a small half smile and scooted closer to me. She carefully lifted my head and placed it down on her leg. She was running her hands through my hair. It was very calming, making it most difficult not to go to sleep. "No, most certainly not. My family and I have been around for quite some time now; we have learned to control our hunger."

I slowly nodded my head and felt my eyelids becoming heavier. I would just have to wait for her to tell me what's wrong. _Hmm, is that smoke I smell?_

She let out a small breath and my attention went back to her. "There were just so many things I wanted to tell you first, let you know before….before you make your choice, but now I see we are running out of time."

There she was with her riddles again. How I wish she could just tell me what's she was thinking.

"What choice?"

"The choice whether or not …to be with me…there is so much that you need to know, that you need to understand first, with no time to explain it." _For someone who seems to know a lot, how can she not tell how I feel about her?_

I couldn't help but laugh with the little energy I had left. I felt bad, it was as if I could feel her confusion, and a little bit of annoyance, rolling off her.

My laughing died down. "Alice, I already decided that I was going to be with you. I guess subconsciously I knew it before you even came to me that first night."

She her eyes squinted at me. "How? Now I'm confused."

I grinned. "I'm glad. It is nice to know the confusion is not always one-sided."

I laughed and she gave a small smile in return. "It's just…I don't know if this sounds corny or not, or maybe even a little crazy…but I dreamt about you before I even laid eyes on you."

I nervously laughed waiting for her reaction. Through my half closed eyes, I saw as her eyes widened in shock.

Slightly embarrassed I continued, "Ok, I guess it sounds crazy, but hey, I'm sitting here talking to a vampire, sane things went out the window _days _ago."

"No, no, it's not crazy Jasper, just let me get this straight….you dreamt about meeting me before it happened?"

I nodded slowly. "Well it's not like it was spot-on. We weren't in a diner or anything…"

Still looking slightly confused she continued, "Is this the only time that it has happened?" She asked in what sounded like an excited voice. I officially gave up trying to keep my eyes open, settling on just being close to her.

"Hmm dreaming about you? Actually no, it just happened again. This time ummm…" it was getting harder to concentrate, the pain seemed to be increasing "…you…me…Bella and _Edward…" _I said his name with a sneer "…I remember being with you, happy, and red eyes...we all had red eyes…"

I thought I heard her take a gasp of air but I wouldn't trust my senses now. "Again, not spot-on, I don't see us dancing any time soon." I laughed and then realized that she would have no idea what I was talking about. _Oh well, I'm making about as much sense as she usually does. _

"I can't believe it's already started to happen," she muttered.

"Hmm?" I was reduced to making sounds. It took too much strength to talk.

"Well--" she started to answer me but abruptly stopped. Becoming concerned, I opened my eyes to see what was happening. She was staring straight off into the distance, her eyes glazed over and her face expressionless; not giving me any clues to what caused her the concern.

Her head snapped back towards me and a look of panic crossed those perfectly placed features. "Jasper," she said with urgency. "We don't have much time. I need to act within the next 2 minutes."

I just continued to stare at her, not knowing what she wanted from me and knowing that I would do anything to make her troubles go away. I only wished that somehow I could relieve the tension and pain she must be feeling.

"You said you choose to be with me, do you know what that means?" she asked with urgency.

"Alice…I don't care if it means I sprout horns, wear a tutu or you forcing me to watch the Notebook 100 times. I want_ you_ to know what that means, you are just as much _mine, _and there is no way I'm letting you go."

Half her lip formed up into a very devilish looking smirk. "I couldn't have answered it any better myself. Oh and about the tutu and the Notebook, whatever that is, I'll keep that in mind…"

I silently laughed and hoped to God she was just kidding.

She picked my head up off her leg and placed it down slowly on the ground.

"It won't be long at all, it will only hurt for a little and I will be with you the entire time. I will explain more when you are awake."

I felt her lips brush up against mine but I lacked the strength to move. She pulled her lips away moved them up next to my ear and whispered, "It's going to be wonderful. I can already see the wonderfully naughty things we do together…especially to each other."

I slight groan escaped my lips. _This woman will be the death of me. _I felt a piercing pain on my neck and before slipping into darkness, random images flashed through my mind ending on Alice and me, just together…forever…


	21. Enlightening

**I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you all liked Jasper's POV, I know it was a little different but I have my reasons…Muhaha…**

**

* * *

Chapter 21**

**BPOV**

_Damn right, he has some explaining to do! Ok, I completely feel like one Ricky Ricardo… Lucy, you have some 'splainin' to do! _I inwardly chuckled at my joke.

_Get a grip Bella this is somewhat important. _I nodded agreeing with my inner voice, looked up and locked eyes with Edward who seemed to be highly amused by something. My eyebrows pushed together in confusion. _I hope I didn't have anything in my teeth. _I cast my eyes down and tried with my tongue to dislodge whatever could be there.

"Bella," he said with a commanding tone.

My eyes popped up and went wide. He was a lot closer to me than a second ago. My heart raced at the sudden closeness. Edward smirked and placed his hand over my heart. It was racing so fast I thought it was going to spaz out and stop working.

He laughed darkly, taking a step back again while I just pouted. _He NEEDS to stop doing that! He needs to come over here and stay over here. _

"I think it is better if we have this conversation at a distance. It will keep us both less _distracted." _I couldn't help but notice the tone he used. He was obviously thinking along the same lines as me of what he rather be doing.

I sighed knowing that he was right. I didn't think very clearly with him around and most definitely not when he was touching me.

"I guess I'll start answering some of your questions," he said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Why am I here you ask? Well that one is an easy one…because of you Bella. Why you? Well because you belong to me. Does that cover everything?" he said with a chuckle and the gorgeous smirk stayed plastered on his face.

I scowled at him and crossed my arms. He laughed and held up his hands in mock defeat, obviously enjoying his joke.

"I do love when you are mad; you're like a ferocious kitten."

I scoffed. _A kitten, pfff, I'm more ferocious than that. Tony the tiger doesn't have shit on me….actually that isn't saying much…._

I thought that for a second I saw his eyes flash black. _I wonder what that is about? _

"Bella, when you're a vampire you don't find your mate the same way you do as a human. Someone is destined for you, who complement you in every way. When you find that person your with them forever."

My eyebrows rose. "Kind of like a soul mate?"

He smiled crookedly. "Yes, I guess that is the closest thing that you can compare it to but I think our lack of souls makes the comparison hard to grasp."

I frowned at his statement. I didn't like Edward thinking he had no soul. He continued his explanation while I tried not to go touch him.

"Our 'other' completes us. They actually make us stronger, as we do for them."

"So…every vampire mates with their other?" _I feel like I should be taking notes._ I forced myself to listen, pushing out of my mind a fantasy of Edward being a teacher and I, his student.

"Actually no, they rarely do." He stared at my face trying to read my expression.

My eyebrows scrunched. "Why not?"

He smirked and let out a small breath. "It rarely happened because the chances of meeting your 'true mate' are so slim that most vampires settle on finding a normal mate. Very few of us wait for the 'real thing' but those who do wait, it couldn't be more worth it."

I nodded my head slowly trying to process everything he was saying.

"Not only is the connection between them unbreakable, they share their strength with each other."

"There vampire strength? You mean they both lift something at the same time?" Right when the question came out of my mouth I knew it was idiotic. My eyes widened and I could feel the blush across my face.

He chuckled at me again. _Great, I'm just a one woman comedy show tonight. _

"Well….there's always that, but no, I mean their extra power. For example, Emmett power, you know the one with the brown curly hair, he possesses more strength than any other vampire I know so when Rosalie gets mad, she harnesses some of his strength for herself and uses it to her advantage." His eyes widened slightly, as if remembering a time when that occurred.

"Of course, she doesn't possess all of his strength, but draws in a little more from him when she needs it," he stated as if this was an everyday normal thing. Well, it very well could be for him.

"So they are, uhhh…_true mates, _as you call it?"

He smiled, "Yes, she was the first one of our family to find her mate. It was in Chicago in 1871." _Huh, I wonder why that year sounds familiar. _

"It was some time before anyone in our coven found their true mate. Carlisle was next, he found Esme a couple decades ago."

"Carlisle? Esme?" _I don't remember seeing them among Edward's family. _

He grinned. "I'm sorry Bella I keep jumping around. Carlisle is the head of this coven. It was Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice and I for a very long time. We were the originals."

_What does he mean a very long time? How long was he with that shrimp of a vampire? Have they ever done anything? Oh and of course Rosalie was there! That blonde is like walking sex! _

I noticed my breathing started to increase and I decided it was better to calm down and let him talk. He raised one eyebrow at me. When I didn't say anything he continued to explain.

"None of us wanted to bind ourselves for eternity to another who was not met for us…well except Carlisle, he's very impatient but that's a whole other story, but he is now with his true mate."

I nodded my head slowly. _Yup, really should have brought a pen and paper. _My mind wandered back to my teacher fantasy…_maybe Edward should punish me…oh shit, mind don't go there right now… _

Slightly shaking my head, I remembered something else. "Wait, what about James? Wasn't he apart of your family?"

_Boy was that a mistake and a half to bring him up. _I saw Edward's lip curled back showing his very shiny and very intimidating teeth. I gasped as a snarl ripped through his throat and instinctively took a step back.

He immediately noticed my reaction. He his eyes closed while he pinched the bridge of his nose and was trying to control his breathing. I decided not to say anything and wait for him to tell me what's wrong. _Keeping your mouth shut for a change Bella, that is something new and different._ I rolled my eyes at myself because even my inner voice is mocking me.

"I apologize again Bella. There's no reason for you to be afraid." I really wasn't but I wasn't going to correct him.

"It's just every time I think of him, I wish he was still around so I could rip him apart over and over again. It almost pains me to think that excuse of a human got to do the honors."

I let out a breath. _Great first Jasper now Edward. I should just host a town wide measuring contest and get this over and done with. Come one! Come all! Find out who is the manliest man. The winner will receive some fire, so when he drags his woman back to the cave by the hair, they can have some light! _

His breathing finally seemed under control and he slowly opened his eyes to look at me. "No, James is _not _a part of our coven. He was the equivalent of an annoying mosquito that we had to put up with."

"Oh." I wondered why Edward didn't kill him long before because it certainly sounded like he wanted to.

"I was hoping to bring _this _up later but he is from another coven."

"O..k…" _I wonder what the big deal is…_

His hand ran through his gorgeous hair, jealous that I could not do it myself._ I really hope that this no touching rule is going to end soon. _It felt like I was crawling out of my own skin.

"He works for another coven. They are from Italy and they are known as the Volturi."

I nodded my head. "Ok…why was he here with you then? Are they scoping you guys out or something?" I said trying to make a joke.

He chuckled and nodded slightly. "You could say that. I guess you could say the vampire world is run kind of like the way your human kings and queens ran their kingdoms. There are certain vampires who are considered 'royalty' who are in charge and uphold the law."

I started to worry. "If James worked for them and he was here with you, does that mean you family is in trouble?" _They better not do anything to my Edward; royalty or not I swear I will kick an ass or two!_

He closed the distance between us. _Finally! _He brought his hands to my face and smiled down at me. My heart raced and I blushed.

"No Bella…we aren't in trouble. We couldn't be and they wouldn't dare try anything against us…" he paused taking in my expression "…because our family is royalty as well."

My face dropped and I heard the distinctive gulp from my throat. "Royalty?" I squeaked out.

He laughed so close to me. I felt the air from his lungs on my face. It smelt amazing. Closing my eyes, lost in the intoxication that was Edward, I said, "So that means…."

He kissed my cheek and pulled away. "Well…if you want to get technical. I guess that makes me a 'prince,' even though we don't use such foolish terminology."

"Oh…" He kissed me along my jaw line and pulled away to look into my eyes. His eyes were completely black and full of lust. I probably just looked back at him like a deer in the headlights. _So does this mean…_

"And you Bella, you _are _my other, my true mate, you _belong_ to me and you _will_ be my bride."

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. I'm a little nervous about the chapter. It was difficult to write. I must say that there is a lot more things to explain, I only gave you guys some answers and some of the answers I did give, I have to still elaborate on. **


	22. Comprehending

**Remember way back when, when I said that I made the vampires in this universe slightly different and I changed about three things (how they die and there blood lust being not as bad) Well, the last thing that I slightly changed is in this chapter, so don't be shocked, haha. I wouldn't have done it unless it had to change to fit my story**

**

* * *

Chapter 22**

**BPOV**

I stood there like an idiot. I was waiting for the 'surprise,' the 'gotcha' or even the cliché cricket noises that were supposed to happen when there's an uncomfortable silence. However, they never came and he just stared back at me. He wanted me, Bella Swan, to be his wife? First, I wanted to laugh then I questioned whether vampires could do drugs because Edward was saying things that were crazier than 'I am the Walrus.'

In my mind I saw the inner voice Bella come up to me, knock on my head and pretty much scream, 'Helllooo, what did you think was happening? Did you think this vampire wanted to invite you over for some tea? Maybe play a little badminton? What did you think he met when he said you belonged to him?'

The imaginary Bella just gave me an incredulous look. I wanted to rip her head off and punt it into the woods for pretty much insinuating that I was stupid. It was easy for her to say these things, she didn't exist. Edward was too beautiful, too perfect for someone as stupid and ugly as me. Did he honestly think that I'd believe that?

I started to laugh, and not just any laugh, one of those maniac laughs that just screams, 'I'm crazy!' He dropped his hands and stepped away with a look of hurt confusion on his face.

My laughing almost subsided. "Edward that is a good one. You had me going there for a second…the fact that _you _could want _me!_"

The look of hurt didn't come off his face but his eyebrows knitted together.

"I hardly believe that this…" I said, while motioning to Edward "…could ever want something like this as a bride." I finished with motioning toward myself.

"Isabella!" I heard him bark. My eyes widened and he came back over to me. I never heard him use my full name before and it shocked me that I didn't mind. With one hand, he wrapped it around my waist pulling me into his body. The other hand reached up to the side of my face and held on tight, hurting only slightly.

"I NEVER want to hear you talk that way about yourself. You obviously don't see yourself clearly!"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. We were so close, one part of my mind was screaming at me to focus on the conversation but another part of my mind was just reminded about how close he was and how I just wanted to ravish his body.

I decided just to nod my head since I didn't know what else to do or say. The hold on my face loosened and he just stroked my cheek with his thumb.

Taking a deep breath he said, "Now…tell me, why you don't think we should be together?" The way he said that was too much of a false calm, I didn't trust it. He was either trying to hide his hurt or his anger.

"Edward, it's not that I don't want to be with you. I cannot stop thinking about you. When you aren't there I want you to be. When I'm near you, I have to touch you so I can feel as close as I can to you," I said as I brought my hand up to his face.

How I loved the way he felt. I trailed my finger along his jaw, marveled at the perfection of his form. He looked as if someone sculpted him out of marble, not one single flaw. I continued to trail my fingers along ever contour of his face.

A continual growl started in his chest, but if I had to name it something, it would be close to a purr. I smirked feeling very smug and looked up into his smoldering black eyes. _Yeah, that's right. I, Bella Swan, did that! _

"You are a dangerous creature, Bella." He smirked and closed his eyes, not reopening them as he said, "Then what is it…is what I am, _disgusting to you?"_

My mouth dropped and eyes went wide. _He has to be kidding me. Has he looked in the mirror lately? Wait…can vampires see their reflection?_ I shook my head; it wasn't the time for Vampire 101.

"You obviously don't see yourself very clearly Edward." I chuckled when I used what he said right back at him. _One point goes to Bella Swan. _

I balanced up on my tiptoes to bring my lips to his. I did it quickly so he wouldn't have time to stop me. He started to kiss me back, quickly taking over the kiss making me move with his movements. Bringing both my hands up around his neck to pull him closer, if that was even possible.

I didn't even pay attention to the strain on my legs and soon didn't have to worry about it when his hands came down under my ass to lift me up. My legs circled around his waist. I tightened my grip on both his neck and his waist. I could feel a certain something…._well hel-lo there!_

Within a second, I was placed on the ground and Edward was a few feet away from me. Both of us were panting. _Ok maybe I took it too far…_Inner Bella just shook her head at me…_or maybe not far enough…_

"Edward you do not disgust me…clearly. I don't think there is something that exists about you that is under the column of disgusting. It's just that you're perfect and I'm me, nothing about me is perfect."

I knew he was about to argue but I kept going. "It's just hard to believe that someone like you could want someone like me. You could have anyone. What makes you think that I'm meant to be with you?"

I sighed. "I know the way I feel about you but I just can't believe that I'm your 'other,' I remember reading that vampires can have a hold over the prey. That is what Jasper said this was. He said that was why I feel the way I do about you."

He mumbled something under his breath. I could hear Jasper's name and a few choice words following. He walked back over to me and placed his hand over my chest.

"Do you feel that ache in your chest Bella? Do you feel the relief when we are closer?" My head nodded up and down.

"I do too. That proves you belong to me. Did you feel that way about Emmett after you first saw him…about _James?_" He was doing his best to keep his face and emotions composed. When I shook my head, he continued, "Obviously they are vampires as well and they do not have the same affect on you as I do. I'm not saying we can't affect our prey but we cannot manipulate that feeling with someone."

My eyes just widened and I shook my head. _So…this means…that I am suppose to be…his bride…._I loudly gulped. _He is a prince for crying aloud. Yes of course I want to be with him, that's a no brainer, but I never been more than Bella Swan, plain ol' Bella Swan._

He smirked down at me and chuckled. "You really don't know how long I have been waiting for you. I still can't believe the chances that Alice and I finding our true mates at the same time, and to find out they're best friends! It was really meant to be. I'll never forget the day she got the vision. We set out soon after to find you."

I could feel the love radiating off him. _He is so good with his words. I---wait a cotton-picking minute! _"Vision?" I questioned. _What was he talking about?_

His hand came and caressed my cheek. "Sorry Love, I forgot to mention it. Alice's strength or 'gift' is the ability to change the future, like mine is to read minds and Emme--"

"You WHAT?" I realized I might have screamed. _Did he just say? Yes…yes he did. _

He chuckled again. "That my gift is the ability to read minds, however--"

I didn't hear the rest. Everything around me was getting dark. Flashes of what I thought about around Edward came to me quickly, mostly very embarrassing sexual stuff. I felt my face get very hot as blood rushed to it. I fell into the darkness.

_Bella…Bella, love, wake up…._

I groaned. _Was it time for school already? _

I opened my very heavy eyes. I smiled when I realized that I was looking right at Edward. I tried to move but I found myself being held down. My eyes brows scrunched in confusion.

"Wait a second love," my angel said. I stopped moving immediately. I wasn't going to deny him what he asked.

"Edward what happened? I had a crazy dream that you could read minds." I laughed nervously.

His finger traced along my jaw. "That wasn't a dream, love."

I felt my face getting warm again. I groaned and my hands flew up and covered my face.

He laughed at me again. _How long as he been reading my mind? All those things…_

"Bella, I can't read _your _mind."

One eye peaked out from under my hands. "Come again?"

He pulled both my hands down with one of his and placed me on my feet. Making sure I was steady, he stood next to me, leaning me into his embrace.

"My gift doesn't work on you. Your mind is blank to me," he said with a grin.

Relief washed over me then confusion. "Wait why?" Inner Bella just looked at me as if I was nuts, wondering why I was questioning it.

He just shrugged. "I don't know, but it just proves even more how much you are meant for me. You have no idea how much I have longed for silence, to not have the voices and images of others always in my head."

_That WOULD _suck. I looked up at the sky. _Thank you, whoever is up there, for Edward not reading my mind. _I looked back down and grinned.

My finger traced along his arm. "Ok…one more question."

He chuckled. "Anything."

"Why all this?" I motioned towards the scorching woods. "Why not just come in here, take me and haul me out of town?"

He looked out into the forest half-grinning and turned back toward me. "That would be easier...yes, but you needed the choice. I very well could have come to your room the first night, took you and then made you mine for all eternity."

His eyes danced with happiness at the thought. His right hand moved up to the crook in my neck. "However you needed the choice. If I took you without you agreeing to it first then we would not have fully made our bond. Even if you did come to love me later, our bond would not have been as strong as it could have."

His left hand started to rub my arm. "I'm sure you can already feel the changes. Mates adapt to each other. I'm sure your actions, thought processes and reasoning have altered slightly since you first met me, as mine have for you."

I thought back to the last couple of days. Things have surely changed. I _did _think differently and some of the actions I did, would make the past Bella cringe. Inner voice Bella placed her hand over her chin with a contemplative look and then nodded in agreement. Up until now, everything was making about as much sense as boobs on a man. Edward's explanations did seem to be like the light shinning down on all the answers.

His lips grazed my ear; I trembled as he knocked me out of my thoughts. _He's too good at that. _His lips mere inches from my ear whispered, "However there _is _a down side not being able to hear your thoughts." He laughed and went over to my other ear. My eyes shut at the sensation as he whispered, "When you accept that you belong to me, the bond will be complete, you will change and we will be the strongest possible."

He pulled away and I had goose bumps across my skin. "Carlisle gave in, he was too impatient. I can understand why though, he was here long before any of us. He had two mates before finding Esme. It's a shame, who knows what strength could have come from that union."

Edward looked off into the distance, scrunching his eyes in deep thought. I just stared at him. I was deeply enthralled in his story and just being in the presence of him. He smirked and glanced back at me.

"This is partially why the Volturi keep an eye on us. They are worried that we are becoming too powerful."

_Those sons-of-a-bitches! _"Is that allowed? I mean…isn't it obvious that they are doing it?"

"Yes it is allowed but not for that reason. If they said 'we are sending one of our own over to make sure you don't get too powerful' than we would have something to say about that. However, it is customary to have someone from a royal coven residing with another royal coven. For instance, Eleazar, who works for us, is currently at their place of residence. He reports to us of routinely of any important findings." _Well…at least there's that…_

"James was here to keep an eye on us. They were getting worried after the second one of us found our 'true mate.' I received glimpses of his mind where he could have been plotting against us. I never trusted him and he would have stopped the last of us from getting what was ours in the name of the Volturi."

His teeth clenched together and he was breathing heavily. He stepped away from me and looked off in the distance. "I would have taken him out sooner, but Aro, their coven leader, has ways of finding information out. It could have ended in war…or worse, so we had to let things run their course."

He smiled and looked back at me. "Now that things panned out this way, we will send Emmett, since Aro will want a firsthand account of what took place, especially since one of his people was killed and the rest of us acquired our mates. Emmett doesn't know more than necessary…that Alice foresaw this and let it happen…so we covered our trail," he said and his grin got as wide as I have ever seen it.

He moved swiftly back towards me and placed his hands on the side of my face. He was so close to my face and my breathing picked up. "As for this fire, well that was partially celebratory and partially part of covering up our visit." He moved in and pecked me on the lips, slightly sucking on my bottom lip. He pulled away and looked right into my eyes.

"I do believe I answered all of your questions," he said with a smirk.

_Oh, this is it. I know what he is waiting for. Breathe Bella, no more fainting. _I never tore my gaze away from Edward, not even during my mini pep talk. I gave him one of his crooked smiles right back at him. "I have no doubt that I want to be with you Edward…I'm just…afraid." I bowed my head slightly. I hoped he understood what I meant, that I was most certainly, not afraid of him, but of all the unknown factors. What would becoming a vampire, a bride, or even a freakin' royal vampire entail? He rubbed his thumbs along my cheek and placed a small kiss on my forehead.

"Don't be."

My head popped up, my eyes squinted in confusion as I twirled around to see where the voice came from. They were walking toward me, more smoothly than I ever thought possible. They stopped a short distance from me and I heard growling coming behind me from Edward.

"There's nothing for you to worry about, everything is going to be fine."

My eyes widened and my body froze. I didn't think my mind could comprehend anything anymore, especially what I was looking at. I whispered so softly, I barely even heard it.

"Jasper?"

* * *

**So the last thing that changed was the quick transformation. Overall the story is about 4 to 5 days. And I didn't have enough content to keep Edward and Bella talking for three more days. And I don't think my brain could handle it if I did. Haha. **


	23. Belonging

**Chapter 23**

**BPOV**

_Wow, that's Jasper? He looks so…different. _Jasper was standing across the clearing. He looked _very_ good. A flood of relief washed over me, knowing he wasn't hurt anymore and that he wasn't on fire.

My gaze traveled down his body and noticed his leg was healed. The only evidence that something had been askew was the hole in his jeans where the bone had been sticking out. _Oh that's good, he's better, so I guess he's a vampire now. What?! He's a vampire! _Inner Bella just shook her head at me. _You are being very slow today, Bella. _

My eyes widened as my mouth dropped open. I went to take a step towards him but Edward grabbed a hold of my arm, restricting my movements. A growl ripped out of Jasper's mouth when he saw Edward's actions. Edward pushed me behind him, held me back with one arm and countered Jasper's growl with a louder one of his own.

"ALICE!" Edward screamed, still in his protective stance. "What are you thinking bringing him here?! He is no more than one hour old!"

I saw Alice skip from behind Jasper and stop right next to him. She hugged him from the side and placed a hand over his chest. He seemed to relax significantly in her presence and if I could emit a growl that wouldn't sound like a cat coughing up a hairball then I would have done one toward her myself!

"My my Edward, a little testy are we?" she said followed by an idiotic giggle.

"Allllicceee…" Edward said in a condemning tone, which made me very happy. "You know how quick tempered newborns can be! One wrong move and he'll be off the handle!" Edward was visibly seething.

She just smiled back at Edward then up towards Jasper. It just looked _ridiculous_ with her being so tiny and him being so tall. Her grin widened. "Don't worry Edward. Jasper has quite the control over his emotions."

Jasper looked down at her with an adoring smile. _Oh, just kill me now. _

Edward's head tilted, he looked contemplative while staring at the couple. It clicked with me, he was probably reading their mind, I never thought about it before now. After a minute, he closed his eyes and started to shake his head slowly. "Nevertheless Alice, this is _very _unsafe, would you allow such carelessness if it was the other way around?"

His eyebrows raised waiting for her answer but she just scowled back at him. There was some sort of silent debate going on and it just made me very angry and very frustrated. Jasper looked toward me and said with a huff, "Tell me about it."

Well now I was just confused. Edward looked at me and then to Jasper. He grinned looking back at me. "Well at least the empath has some use already."

I looked at Edward as if he was the crazy one. _Ever feel as though there is a huge secret that everyone knows and is not filling you in?_

He reached for my hair and tucked a fallen strand behind my ear. "Sorry love, I don't mean to make you angry or frustrated." My eyebrows shot up. _How did he know! I thought he couldn't read my mind! Oh, for the love that is all holy! _"Alice is just trying to show me that it is safe to have Jasper here right now."

A growl erupted from Jasper, Edward turned around to face against him protectively. "I appreciate it if you didn't talk like I wasn't here!" Jasper exclaimed while crouching down. Edward mirrored his position while backing me away.

I rolled my eyes. _This is just getting ridiculous. _Alice strutted and stood between the two prideful vampires, hands on her hips, waiting for them to calm down.

They stood up slowly still glaring at each other. "Now can we remain calm for more than a mere five seconds?" Alice asked looking back and forth between Edward and Jasper. Both of them nodded not diverting their eyes from each other.

Alice walked towards us and stopped right in front of Edward. "Edward, I brought him here to help, I know it doesn't seem like it now…" she turned to give Jasper a pointed look "…but this is going to save some time. Just let him talk to her for a minute." She gave Edward a reassuring smile and touched his upper arm.

I glared at her, just daring her to make one more move. _Do NOT get near my man!_

I heard Jasper chuckle, then Edward. Jasper was looking at me with a knowing smile.

"What?" I asked getting slightly more irritated.

"Just, I know how it feels. Trust me it hasn't gotten easier yet." I stared, waiting for him to go on. "Bella, Alice tells me it's my gift. I can read your emotions…the jealousy, the anger and most definitely the possessiveness."

My eyes widened for what felt like the 100th time in four days. _Oh just great! Now I understand what Edward meant earlier, he could read my emotions through Jasper's mind!_

I was still staring at Jasper incredulously when Alice's face popped in my line of sight. I jumped back slightly. _Stupid vampire. _She continued to grin and tilted her head to the side. She honestly looked slightly demonic.

"Don't worry Bella, I know things are slightly rocky now, but we are going to be the best of friends!" I scoffed at her. _Hardly. _

However, the way she said it, she seemed completely sure of herself. My face dropped remembering that she could see the future. _Juuuust great. _She winked at me and gracefully made her way back over to Jasper's awaiting arms.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and her arm went around his waist. They walked toward us joined at the hip and stopped shy of about 10 feet. I was at Edward's side with his arm wrapped around me, hugging protectively. Jasper was finally close enough and I could see the details of his new body. The thing that stuck out the most was his eyes, they weren't the light blue that I have grown so accustom to but now were dark red.

He caught me staring and broke away from the gaze. I immediately felt bad. "Sorry Jasper, I didn't mean to stare. It's just so different…"

He looked back at me and smiled sheepishly. "I know Bella. I understand they can be quite alarming…"

I scoffed at him. "Some empath you are. I'm not alarmed, it's just…different…"

We chuckled softly together. Then his face turned serious. "Bella, I know how you are feeling. I was right there with you, I was just in denial of what was happening, what I was feeling. I may not approve of the person you're with…" he motioned toward Edward.

Interrupting him, I said with a huff, "Tell me about." I looked quickly at Alice. _Ha! So used what he said right back at him. Two points goes to Bella Swan!_

Alice didn't respond, she just continued to smile sweetly up at Jasper. _Creepy. _Jasper just shook his head. "Anyways, I understand. If what I feel for Alice is anywhere near what you feel for _Edward_, then I know you should be together."

"Of course I know I want to be with Edward! I knew that when you were off trying to stab people with sticks! I'm…I'm just…afraid alright!" I grumbled out. I hated to admit anything like that and I already had to do it twice in the last five minutes.

Jasper's head tilted to the side and looked at me. "Then about what, leaving Charlie?"

I brought my hand up to my forehead and smacked it hard. "I'm such a horrible person! I haven't even thought about Charlie. For all I know he is dead!"

Edward's hand clenched mine and pulled it down from my forehead. "You are not a horrible person, love. It's safe to say you've had a lot on your mind."

"Yes I am! What kind of daughter forgets her own father?!" Edward gave Jasper a glare.

"Don't worry Bella, Charlie is safe and so are my parents," Jasper stated.

"What? How do you know that?"

"We took care of that. We called the police station and had your father called out of town," Edward simply put.

My eyes widened remembering the phone call to the police station earlier that night. _He WAS out of town! _Then I looked at Jasper. "Also, Alice told me they called my mom and left a phony message to go see my dad out of town."

A smile formed across my face as I looked up at Edward. "You did that for us?"

His hand caressed my cheek. "Of course my love, I would never do anything to deliberately cause you harm." I relaxed and leaned into his touch.

We may have been in this stance for a while. I heard a throat clearing and turned to see Jasper staring intently. _Oh please, with all the looks I have to put up with from him and the munchkin, he had better not say one word! _

Maybe Jasper knew better or maybe he just sensed my emotion of 'don't go there,' but he went back to the conversation. "All right Bella, what are you afraid of?"

I sighed, realizing that I probably couldn't get away with saying something like snakes or public speaking.

"It's just…is it going to hurt...you know…the change? Well, I'm not really afraid of that, just curious…" _Stay calm Bella…stay calm…_

I inhaled quickly and without thinking, blurted out, _"_He said he wants me to be his bride! Did she tell you? They are 'royalty' Jasper! That means I will be a royal bride or something. Do I look like a Disney movie to you!?"

I realized my breathing started to get a little out of control and my voice got very high. _Deep breaths Bella…deep breaths…._I didn't mean to go into a rant. _Way to stay calm._

Jasper raised his eyebrows very high and his eyes widened. I could tell he was holding back a smirk. My hand clenched into a fist. _How I would love to wipe that smirk off his face._

"Well Bella, to answer your most rational question, the change is not that bad, it was over within one hour. As for you being a bride…do you want to be with Edward forever?"

Without a second thought, I said, "Yes! Most definitely! There is nothing that I am surer about."

I heard an exhale come from my side. I looked up to see Edward looking down at me with relief. _Did I just miss something else?_

Jasper just slightly chuckled. "His emotions were jumping around so fast in the last couple of minutes I thought I was going to keel over from the turmoil." He placed his palm to his forehead. I looked at Jasper confused.

Jasper sighed and just gave me a look that told me I should know what he was talking about. "Bella you made your lover-boy there a little nervous with your rant." Jasper was smirking at Edward while Edward's lip curled back, he looked ready to fight.

My mouth dropped open and I pulled Edward's gaze to me. "No, no of course I want to be with you! I already said that, it's just the idea of being married and to 'royalty' no less, I'm just worried I'm going to mess something up. Seriously if my autobiography had a title it would be, Bella Swan-Danger Magnet: If trouble doesn't find her, she'll just trip over it later!"

Edward chuckled. "Oh little lamb, how did I ever survive without you."

"She _is _quite entertaining Edward," Alice said. I chose to ignore her and not give her a glare. _Look at me, being the bigger person…in more ways than one. _

Jasper just smiled at me and continued, "I know you have always had commitment issues, since your parents' divorce. If you are certain that you want to be with Edward forever then there's no difference what label is put on it, bride…mate…lover, it doesn't matter."

"And you most certainly should _not_ base your decision off your parents. I hate to break it to you, but I'm sure you already know that your Mom was and still is a bitch. She left both you and your father and she calls what…maybe once a year?"

_Sheesh, I hate when he is right! _Yes, my Mom is most certainly a bitch.I never actually thought about it before. I would always just force myself not to think about her. I just smiled and nodded at Jasper to show him I agreed.

Edward turned me to look at him. He put his hands on the sides of my face. _I loved it when he does that. _"As for being royalty, you don't need to worry; it's not really that big of a deal, it just means that we have a little extra power. All that matters is that we are together, forever."

I nodded and smirked. "As long as I don't have to wear a crown or something silly like that."

He just chuckled. "No Bella, there are no crowns. It's quite different than your human traditions."

He leaned closer to give me a quick kiss. His eyes closed and he slightly groaned. "I can't wait until I don't have to hold back; you have no idea how hard it is to control myself."

I leaned in and whispered, "No one asked you to."

The pools of darkness filled his eyes as they flashed open. "All right, no more waiting we are changing you _right now_. I am _never _letting you go!"

I giggled at his impatience while he closed in and kissed me again. This time a little harsher and I loved it. I groaned and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hope we didn't miss anything!" A loud booming voice echoed from behind us. Edward and I reluctantly broke apart and turned over to the noise. Coming up the hill was Emmett with a huge grin on his face, followed by Rosalie.

"Good timing Emmett, I didn't think I was going to be able to keep Jasper from ripping those two apart," Alice said motioning toward us. Emmett just laughed in response.

"I may be in control of my emotions, but someone can only take so much!" Jasper growled out, looking at Edward and me. I rolled my eyes. _Hope he doesn't always get his panties is a twist every time Edward and I are together or this is going to be a long eternity. _

Sighing, Edward said, "No Emmett, you haven't missed much."

Grinning, Emmett walked up to Jasper. "Well it looks like _some_ things have changed," he bellowed and patted Jasper on the shoulder. Jasper looked surprised by the friendliness of this vampire. I could understand his shock, last time we saw him he was making a sport of catching some of our schoolmates and the time before that, we were in a standstill with James.

Emmett reached down with both hands and patted his belly. "Boy, I'm full with everything I ate. What. A. Feast! I bet that was equivalent to you human's fast food…except they weren't really that fast now, were they? Eh? Eh?" he said while elbowing Jasper in the stomach.

Jasper just shook his head with a grin and Rosalie walked next to him and smacked him in the arm. I giggled at his lame attempt at a joke and abruptly stopped. _Did I just laugh about my peers being massacred? _I shrugged my shoulders. I surprisingly could care less.

Edward stepped in front of me and looked down at me adoringly. _How could I have been so lucky, to find a being as wonderful as him?_

I still couldn't believe it had just been a couple days since my life changed. I use to date freaking Mike Newton! I was sort of friends with people like Jessica and Lauren! Sort of being the optimal words. I worried about the most mundane things. At that time in my life, everything seemed perfect. I guess it takes something or someone spectacular crashing down in your world to show you what you had wasn't as perfect as you thought.

Just being around this group of people, eh…well vampires, I never felt more at home, more as I belonged in my entire life. _And yes…I guess I mean Alice too…_

I looked over at Jasper smiling with him smiling back. _I get to keep the best part of my old life. _I looked around at the others and then back to Edward. _While moving forward to my new life. _

I nodded at Edward. He smiled his devilish half grin right back. _Oh, how I want to suck on those lips….NOT the time Bella! NOT. THE. TIME. Geez you are about to be turned into a vampire and all you can think of sex!_ Edward cupped my cheek with one hand and with the other, he grasped my right hand bringing it up to his mouth placing a kiss on the back if it.

"Isabella Swan, you are the meaning of my existence, my other half. You have changed me more ways than you will ever know. I will spend every day until the world ends and all the days following, making you as happy as you made me."

_Ok…I'm not going to cry…that only happens in those girly movies…so, no I'm not going to cry…._

He leaned closer to my face and my heart started to race. "Are you ready love?"

I nodded. "Yes Edward, I'm ready to start being yours for eternity."

He got right next to my ear and whispered, "My silly little lamb, you always were mine, you always belonged to me, you just didn't know it." I could hear the grin in his voice.

I felt him move down to my neck. I wasn't afraid anymore and the anticipation was killing me…well that and his teeth of course. Finally I felt pressure on my neck, it was only slightly painful and only for a second. I grasped his body tighter. I felt his lips pull away from me. Darkness was quickly overtaking me. The voices were drowning out and at last, I only heard my Edward.

_Don't worry my Bella, it will be over soon and I'll be with you the entire time. _


	24. Starting

**Chapter 24**

**Jessica POV**

_Shit, my feet are killing me. _I followed a trail through the woods and had no idea where I was going. I think I had been walking for hours. I was grateful at least for getting a halfway decent work out. My New Year's resolution was to look my absolute best by the time of college. How else could I snag a rich, handsome doctor who likes to buy me things?

I winced when I stepped down on a rock. _I can't believe I lost my favorite pair of shoes!_ I shrugged._ I'll just make Mom buy me a new pair when she gets home._

I shook my head disappointedly when I remembered that hunk of a man torturing my poor Mike. I was shocked to say the least. For one, stupid Bella was right about there being vampires…._whore…_

I remembered when I lost my footing and stumbled off the porch railing. Nothing sobers someone up quicker than seeing your meant-to-be-husband on the floor bleeding in pain at the hands of vampires. After becoming more lucid, I realized I needed to get the hell out of there and fast!

I ended up poking my head out of the shrubs and noticed far away, a big beefy vampire was drinking from my friend Sarah's neck. I gasped in horror. I realized I would never get back my favorite sweater that she borrowed. I rolled my eyes. _Figures…bitch would have probably stolen it anyways. _

I also remember seeing a blonde vampire snapping a few limbs of my classmates. She was ok…I wouldn't call her pretty or anything. Nothing compared to yours truly. That's when I realized my opening and ran. My classmates played the perfect distraction.

Now, here I am walking in these woods, shoeless…_damn I wonder when those fell off, maybe I can go back for them later. _I had my purse in one hand and a lighter in the other. I did semi-remember those freaks saying that fire kills vampires. At one point when I looked back, I realized that most of the woods were on fire. Realizing that was probably how the 'Scooby gang' was fighting back, I decided that I should light stuff on fire as I walked. It was brilliant!

I know, I know, we were supposed to be the damsels in distress, guys liked that. However, every once in a while, us girls needed to take charge. Just look at Paris, she went out with Nicole and got jobs! I sighed. _That was an awesome show, and I cannot believe it ended up cancelled. Who was my next role model going to be? Good thing I switched over from Britney, my head would NOT look good bald. _

I winced with every step that I took. _Stupid rocks, stupid branches! _I sighed, thinking back to my friends, I knew I would miss Mike the most. We had a secret thing going on. I'm sure it wasn't obvious to everyone, just him and me. We were good at keeping our love a secret. There were times that when he looked at me I just knew he wanted to be with me. It was like an unspoken understanding between us.

I let him do his thing of course. I figured that he had to get his 'fun period' out of the way before we started to date. That was the conclusion I came to, of why he dated _Bella Swan. _Just the thought of the name made my face distort into disgust. Why else would he have put up with her unless she put out? That was what her Mother was, a whore. I could just picture it, her giving her daughter whore lessons.

Poor Mike didn't even see the deceits of _Bella Swan_. I knew he would be happy when we married because when we did, it was going to be _it_, the big sham bam! Dating, engagement, marriage…kids! Him supporting me as a doctor while I dressed in my pearls and cardigan, being a stay at home Mom taking care of Mike Jr. and little Paris.

I pouted. It was the perfect picture. Then there was Lauren too. I'll miss her as well. She always provided the best weed...yup that's it. Oh, and I loved to rub in her face everything I knew. She was horrible at finding the dirt; she only wished she could be just like me!

I walked further. Woods still dominated most of the area and I saw a small clearing up a head. _Geez…I hope I'm going the right way. Maybe this is the way out. _

The clearing was small. I got to the center of it and looked around. I had no idea which way to go. _Well this is annoying. _

I continued turning until I saw a white figure standing a little ways away. _Damn it, why does it have to be dark at nighttime! _I my eyes squinted and I leaned forward.

"Bella?" _That can't be her, I thought she was off being eaten by vampires…well at least I hoped that was the case. _

I heard a growl coming from my right and my head snapped in that direction. I didn't see anyone.

"Yes Jessica, it's me," Bella said before I had a chance to dwell on the noise.

_Time to fake it. _"Oh Bella, I'm _sooo _happy to see you! I was so worried. I lost you guys and then I didn't know what to do!"

I started to walk toward her. She stood perfectly still. _Yeah bitch let me do all the work; it isn't like I have been walking this entire time!_

I stopped suddenly when I got close enough to see her. My eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"What the HELL Bella! Did you get plastic surgery since I last saw you?" _Did Dr. 90210 make a special trip here or what?_

"_Geez_ Jessica, and here I thought you were happy to see little-old-me," she said as she placed her hand on her chest.

I scoffed. _Not in a million years Swan. Ok, time to get a grip. She may be able to help you out of these stupid woods._

I sighed and sheepishly looked down. "I'm sorry…" I cringed at my own words "…I guess I'm still reeling over the fact that vampires _exist _and have murdered our friends." I gave her the best sad-puppy eyes I could manage. _No one can resist them, always worked on my mother. _

She gave me a questioning look. _For the love of God, are we just going to stand here and look at each other?_

Her face smoothed out and she half smiled. "You are right Jessica. It _is_ a lot to take in…" She started to move slowly in a circle around me, placing one leg over the other, never breaking eye contact.

I rolled my eyes. "All right then…we should get out of here…like yesterday!" _She's acting even more creepy than usual!_

Her head tilted to the side. "Now why would we want to do that?"

"What the fuck Bella? Have you hit your head and become stupid? We _need _to leave before the vampires come and find us." I threw my hands up in frustration.

Her bottom lip pulled up and she shook her side from side to side. Her face then froze and she uncomfortably stared at me. "It's too late for that," she said simply and smiled wide. I could see each of her teeth.

_Holy shit they're shiny, did she get them whitened too?_

My mouth dropped open._ What drugs is she on? I knew she was dumb but this is bringing it to whole new levels. _

"Sheesh, you're no help. Where is Jasper? I'll talk to him."

I looked around. _Where is he? He's always attached to her frigging hip. Slutty-ass bitch. Oh, I hope he wasn't killed…that would be unfortunate for the world. One less fine specimen of the male population. _

"Right here Jessica."

I whirled around and standing directly behind me was Mr. I'm-Too-Sexy. My mouth dropped open. _This is so unfair, what did that Doctor do…a two for one special!?_

Jasper slowly walked over to stand next to Bella. Both of them never took their eyes off me…not even to acknowledge each other. _Weeiiirrdd…_

"Thank God Jasper! Bella is acting strange and we need to get out of here!"

A smirk played across Mr. Lick-Me-I'm-Hot's face and I was captivated by his smile. I took a step closer to touch him, and more importantly, to lick him, but the sound of a hiss broke my trance and I stopped dead in my tracks.

Stupid Bella giggled and both of them looked over toward the woods. _What is going on?_

"Sorry Jessica, I'm with Bella on this one. Why on earth would we want to leave?"

I would have been angry with him, for not getting the simple fact that we need to go, but he was just too fine.

I huffed. "Fine!" I picked a direction and started to walk in it. "If you guys want to stay then I'm going to keep moving!"

I didn't get three steps before another person stood in front of me. I smiled up at him; he was damn sexy but then my smiled dropped when I realized who it was. _SHIT!_

The beautiful vampire who killed my Mike!

I gasped, turned around and ran back to my 'friends.' I clutched Jasper's arm tightly. He must have been out here awhile because he was very cold. Never taking my eyes off the vampire I started to madly point in his direction. "Seee-eee, see-eee-eee! They are here, I told you guys! The vampires are now here!"

"I know," Jasper said. I turned and looked at him incredibly. He was smirking, he didn't even seem scared then our eyes locked. I saw his red eyes…_huh, that's weird…why are- oh no freakin' WAY! They are vampires!_

The bronze hair beauty chuckled at me and I turned to see him. He broke our gaze and strolled right past into the arms of…_Oh shoot me now! Bella Swan?? Come on! What does she have on her…a hot guy magnet!_

The way they were looking at each other was sickening. He swiftly moved right in front of her, took her face in his hands and engulfed her in a kiss. They moved their mouths together; they were in complete sync with each other. Both eyes closed I could hear moans of enjoyment.

Yes, it was completely sickening but I couldn't tear my eyes away. It was memorizing. It would top all the kisses that I ever seen, I mean it, over when Noah told Allie that he still loved her and wrote to her everyday and they reunited kissing in the rain….Yeah, it would, that is if Bella Swan didn't make me want to throw up.

They broke their kiss. "So…love, what do you think?"

Her smile grew. "Best gift ever," she said as she spun toward me.

I was about to ask what was going on when I felt a grip on my shoulder. I turned to look into another pair of red eyes and realized this vampire looked pissed.

"I'll give you only two more seconds to get your hands off my _mate!"_

_Huh, what is she talking about?_

"Oh look at that, two seconds are up!" she sang in a cheerful voice. Her grip on my shoulder tightened to the point where I screamed in pain and I was pushed on the ground face first.

Scoffing, I flipped over on my back and propped myself up on my elbows. The little vampire was next to Jasper and they were locked in each other's embrace.

I hurried and brought myself up to my feet, less graceful than I wanted to.

"Oh this is going to be good." I spun around to see the big beefy vampire with the blonde. His grin widened. _I wonder what he meant._

I turned around again. I looked Bella up and down with a look of disgust. "You? I can't believe _you _are a vampire, Bella!"

**Edward POV**

"What?" My devilish angel scoffed while placing her hand over her heart. "A Vampire? Wow Jessica, I didn't realize you turned schizo!" Her head turned to the side and in a patronizing voice she said, "You know they have meds for that?"

I smiled but kept my laughter in, remembering the conversation that Bella had with her friends earlier that day and using what Jessica said right back at her. I looked at my beloved, excited to see enjoying herself. _You are amazing Bella. _

"Yeah, you guys are vampires! Wait, why are you vampires? They were supposed to kill everyone! What. The. Hell!"

Jessica looked around confused then she smiled. _I had no idea why; I was too busy watching my Bella in all her glory to listen to this girl. I didn't want to anyways; listening to her mind was the equivalent of nails on a chalkboard. _

"Oh, I see, you picked a select few to make vampires. The best of the best, that's why I'm alive!" she said, happily. I received glimpses of her mind where she was a vampire, and people were bowing to her and giving her gifts. My lip turned up in disgust. _Is she fucking serious? She has one delusional mind. _

Rosalie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Thank God she wasn't anyone's mate. I don't think I could ever stand this one, she would be dead long before we even got home."

Rosalie turned and looked at me. _Seriously, I'm…pleased with who your mates are. _

I smiled, knowing that was a lot for Rosalie to say…well, think in her case. She can be very protective when it comes to her coven.

I turned back toward the inconsequential girl. I never thought I could hate such a being before coming to this town. Humans were so insignificant; they weren't worth anything more than a meal. Any thoughts or emotions on them were a waste of time. However, after coming to this town, I have felt vast amounts of hatred toward some of its residents. First off, there was that insect known as Mike. The things he thought, said, or did, were beyond painful. I was more than pleased to take my aggressions out on him.

Then there were the people like Jessica. The things she said about _my Bella_...things that were further from the truth no less! I was more than happy to come across her mother who just happened to be thinking of less than pleasant things towards Bella, things that Jessica said to her. That was another pleasant moment, when I ended her good for nothing life.

I felt Jasper's gaze on me, probably curious of the intensity of my emotions but I just ignored him and decided to respond to _Jessica's _inquiries.

In the most pleasant voice I could muster, I said, "No Jessica, we aren't here to change you into a vampire." My lip turned up in repulsion.

Alice piped up, while glaring at the girl. "We came here for our mates."

She motioned toward Jasper while I motioned toward my Bella.

Jessica's mouth dropped open. She looked back and forth between Jasper and Bella about five times. Her mind was surprisingly empty, as if she couldn't fathom what was being told to her.

She pointed toward me. "You. You want her?" The confusion was not lost in her tone. "Why on earth would you want someone like her when you can have the likes of me?"

A growl not only erupted from my throat but everyone else's too.

I heard Emmett mutter, "Oh, she shouldn't have said that."

In a flash, Bella was holding up Jessica high off the ground by the collar of her shirt. A continuous growl was coming from Bella as she started to breathe rapidly.

She brought Jessica down slowly so they were face to face. "I always knew you were stupid, but this just puts the icing on the cake."

My eyes darkened, it was becoming increasingly difficult not to run over to her, rip off her clothes and take her right then. Audience be damned.

I heard Alice chuckle in my mind. _Impatient much? _

Jessica started thrashing around looking very scared.

I took a step forward. "Love?"

Her head whipped around to face me. When her pitch black eyes found mine, her face immediately softened and her breathing slowed down.

Smiling at her I said, "It's ok love, if you want to do it we can find another way." I couldn't deny giving her anything she wanted.

She let out a breath and closed her eyes. Newborns' emotions can be very sporadic. I was already in awe of her resolve. Both Jasper and Bella had shown great restraint.

She slowly opened her eyes. "No, I will not be selfish. No matter how much I want to do this…" Jessica screeched as Bella tightened her grip on her "…there was a plan and it will be followed."

She turned and looked at Alice. "And it will be worth it, right?"

Alice vision glazed over for a seconds. I grinned at the images I saw flash through her mind. Alice refocused and smiled back at Bella. "Yes, you would be pleased. There's a way that you will be able to see it, if you like."

Bella smiled and looked back at Jessica. "I would actually."

Jessica wiggled in her grasp. "What are you _freaks _talking about?!"

I couldn't help but shake my head at the bitch. _What a stupid stupid girl. _

"However, I would like to leave something behind…no one likes to be forgotten." Bella ended it with a sad mocking tone.

Bella turned to look at me and I already knew what she was asking. I walked forward and placed the lighter in her hand that had fallen from Jessica's clutches.

I stepped back, watching the beautiful sight in front of me. Everything about Bella amazed me. I had been alone for so long, I didn't realize that I could feel that way.

I smirked toward my beloved. _You go ahead and have your fun now, love. I'll be having my fun with you later. _Bella gave me a devilish grin before turning back toward Jessica. Screams filled the air as the sun came up over the trees.

I had waited lifetimes for the day to come, for her to enter my world and complete me. Now that it had finally arrived, I knew I could never fully express the elation I felt and the relief that everything had come together so perfectly. I just knew, in that very moment, my existence had just started.

* * *

**Ok, many people have been asking about a sequel. I never planned to make one but I wouldn't mind doing one. With this story I knew exactly what I was going to write and how it was going to end. I only added or changed about 20%. **

**For the sequel, I'll write after I do the outtakes for this story. I know a few things that are going to happen but I do not know the overall story line I want to follow. Pretty much I can't see the big picture yet. I would be willing to take any suggestions if you want to message me. :) **


	25. Pursuing

**Here technically the last chapter of the story...hope you enjoyed it!**

**So, I'll write Angela and Ben's chapter after this. **Be warned…it isn't the happiest story. After that I'll take a short break (and hopefully come up with a plot for the sequel)

**As for the other outtakes- **some viewpoints that were mentioned were Carlisle, Esme, and Aro. I really can't do an outtake for them in this story, but you will see them in the next story. And one person asked for me to do Edwards POV from chapter 22.

**

* * *

Chapter 25**

**Nurse Shirley POV**

I was close to ending my eight-hour shift when the administrative assistant filled me in on all the details. I made my way down the corridor toward the double doors. I stopped and signaled Pete to open the entrance and I walked out into the waiting area.

My eyebrows scrunched together when I didn't see anyone right away. I racked my brain trying to remember the name the administrative assistant gave me. _Boy, I hope that I'm not getting so old that I cannot even remember something from five minutes ago. _I sighed.

"Umm…Marie…Marie Masen?" I said in a questioning tone.

"Right here." A voice announced from around the corner. I turned to see a very lovely lady coming into sight on the arm of a young gentleman. _Aww, don't they look cute. _

What really stood out were the sunglasses they were wearing. It really wasn't _that_ bright out.

"Hope you don't think it too impolite," the boy said as he motioned to his eyewear. "We just came from the eye doctor and our eyes are a little sensitive to the light," he stated, answering my unspoken question.

Smiling, I said, "No worries Dear, I myself have gone to the eye doctor a time or two. I know what it's like." _Closer to 50 times due to my age but no need to tell them that. _

He nodded once in response. _Reminds me of my George, he also was a man of few words._

I turned back to Marie. "So I was told of your situation and if you would like to follow me Marie then I will be able to fill you in on everything," I said motioning for her to follow.

I started to walk back toward the doors, once again signaling Pete. I turned to see if the young lady was following me, she wasn't. Instead, the young couple was staring intently at each other while he was rubbing her arms in a soothing manner. She nodded once at him. _That's funny I didn't hear him say anything. _I chuckled inwardly. I wouldn't have been surprised if my hearing was going too.

He brought her hand up, kissed the back of it, and slowly let go. It was sweet, almost like they couldn't be apart for even the shortest amount of time. _Well…that's young love for you._

She started to follow me and we made our way back down the corridor in the opposite direction.

"I was told you were her cousin, her next closest living relative?" _She seems so young._

"Yes," she replied. "My mom was her mom's sister. My parents and I lived in Southern California. They recently died right after my 18th birthday and I just heard about my dear cousin."

I nodded as we continued our journey down the hallway. "Still, you are so young to deal with all of this. How are you holding up Dear?"

Her expression seemed to stay the same; it was hard to read behind the sunglasses. I hoped I wasn't prying.

"I'm doing the best I can, thank you."

We came up to the door and I stopped a few feet before it. Turning to Marie with a sad expression, I said, "It's not a pretty sight, are you sure you want to see?"

She gave a contemplative expression and then nodded. "Maybe it would be best if I didn't go in there but I wouldn't mind peeking through the window to make sure she's alright."

"All right dear, Jessica is right through this door. Last I checked she was sitting at the table."

Together we peeked through the small window on the door. I followed her gaze to Jessica who happened to be staring off into space. She did not look well at all. No one could negate that, not with all she's been through and not with all the treatment she had received. Her chocolate colored hair was all disheveled and frizzy. She was pale as a ghost and she wore a blank expression on her face as she slowly rocked back and forth.

I looked back to Marie. I didn't know how she was going to handle seeing someone in that state. Her face was frozen; it almost seemed for a second that her lips pulled up into a half smile. _Huh, must just be a twitch. _

She slowly turned back to me and she let out a breath. In a soft voice she stated, "I haven't heard much of what happened, only hear-say. I was wondering if you could fill me in on everything."

I nodded and motioned for her to sit down with me in the nearby chairs. "You heard about the fire, right?" _She must have, Forks was just the town over from us but it made national news. _

"Yes, but I've only heard the basics, that there was a fire and that it spread quite rapidly, the papers didn't say what exactly happened or why."

"Yes, a fire did occur and it spread throughout the town very fast. It's sad to say most of the residents died. Only a select few were either out of town or saw the fire in time to flee the area."

I paused and looked at her apologetically. "No one could understand why it happened, it was said that they were going to do a full blown investigation. Until…" I said hesitating.

Her eyebrows rose and leaned closer. "Until?"

"Are you sure you want to hear this honey?"

She nodded and stated with certainty, "Definitely."

"Well, the next day they were combing the area and found your cousin wandering around. At first, they thought she was a lucky survivor…until they heard her mumbling. She wasn't making any sense. She kept saying that 'they' were coming to get her and that fire was the only way to stop 'them.' That she needed to light 'them' on fire and then she will be safe. She was saying the names of some of her classmates and other things that really didn't make any sense."

Remembering some things that she displayed here, I shook my head. "She still does mumble a thing or two that doesn't make sense, like the city of Paris, something about shoes and someone called Ken."

"Did you see the bandage on Jessica's arm?" Marie nodded. "It was completely scarred from where she apparently burned herself."

I looked at her to gage her reaction; she still seemed to be holding it together so I continued. "So many people were lost. When the police chief found out about her, he was beyond furious. I heard he wanted to make an example of her." Marie's lip seemed to twitch up again. _Poor girl must have a tick, probably from hearing all these horrible things. _

"I did visit Jessica when I was younger. I do remember people talking about Charlie Swan. He was a good man," Marie stated sadly.

"Yes, I did hear that about him. Poor man though, daughter was caught in the fire as well. Another reason he wanted to make an example of her however, as you can see, she isn't in the best of states and it was clear that she needed psychiatric help."

"I see," Marie stated as she stood up and walked over to the door. I followed her and she continued to watch Jessica through the glass window. "How has her treatment been going?" she inquired.

"Well the doctor started her out on some pretty intense treatments. I won't go into too much detail but with her state of mind, he had to do a forceful approach."

I turned to look at the young girl sitting in the chair with arm restraints. "She is quite docile now, but if we get too close to her she thinks we are trying to bite her…" I looked down and shook my head "…it's the strangest thing."

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked toward Marie. "Is there anything else that I can answer for you dear?"

"No…thank you. You have been quite…helpful," she said still staring through the small door window.

"All right, if you don't mind filling out some paperwork for us. I'll go get it and be right back."

All she did was nod her head never breaking her gaze from her cousin. I turned and walked over to the desk to find the paper work. _Poor girl, been through so much I'm sure this is a lot for her. No one wants to find out that a family member caused countless amounts of lives. _

Walking back over to Marie I thought I heard screams, so I picked up my pace when I rounded the corner. I stopped right in front of the door next to where Marie was standing. Jessica seemed to have come out of her passive state and was flaring around in her chair. She was staring right at us through the window and I could hear her screaming.

"SEE!! They are back to get me now. I told you! I need fire…we need to burn them down! Stupid bitch!" Jessica was screeching while pulling at her restraints; even with those, it took two orderlies to restrain her with a sedative.

"Well…we always thought she was a little schizo…" I heard Marie say with what sounded like a smile in her voice. However, when I turned to her I must have been mistaken since her face seemed saddened.

"If you don't mind, I would like to get out of here for right now. This is all a little too much." Her voice sounded sad and sincere. It was strange, her tone actually made me feel as though I couldn't deny her anything that she wanted.

"I completely understand honey, just come back when you get a chance. I'll let the offices know." I touched her upper arm in a comforting gesture and was surprised to find it hard and slightly cold.

She just nodded and I led her down the corridor. Right before she left she turned. "Thank you so much, you've done more for me than you know." She gave me a huge smile, which was weird, I never felt so frightened and paralyzed by a single gesture.

She turned back around and walked through the doors as Pete opened them up. Her young friend was waiting and immediately met to embrace her. He gave one quick glance back in my direction and both of them were gone before the doors even had a chance to close. For whatever reason, I shivered. _What a strange couple of people. _

_Several Weeks Later…._

**Unknown POV**

The fragile human led me through the doors and down the hall. She eyed me warily and I couldn't blame her, it wasn't as if I gave a 'come hug me' vibe.

She opened the door and walked into a huge room. Many different scents assaulted my nose. She motioned for me to stay where I was while she walked closer to the young girl. It wouldn't matter anyways; I could hear the entire conversation with my advanced hearing.

"Jessica, you have a visitor…isn't that nice?" She waited for the girl to respond but only received a little acknowledgment in the form of a grunt. The nurse sighed and continued, "Would you mind speaking with him now?"

_She had better not have an issue. _It took longer than I wanted to get a chance to talk to this pathetic girl and I will not tolerate waiting any longer.

I heard the girl scoff. "Yeah, whatever."

The nurse looked up and motioned for me. I made my way over, making sure to do so at human pace. I slowly lowered myself in the chair across from the girl. The nurse looked back and forth suspiciously and then slowly walked away.

"Ohh…Lisssaaa," Jessica said waving around what seemed to be a magazine. "Don't forget this issue of Cosmo is old, tell them not to be cheap and get the new one. I may not be able to buy nice clothes anymore but I can still be aware of what is in fashion!" Her voice rose as she ended the sentence.

The nurse, apparently whose name was Lisa, continued walking away and I heard her mutter under her breath in a sarcastic tone, "Oh sooo glad she is better…preferred her when she was catatonic and trying to scratch my eyes out."

I raised an eyebrow and looked back at the girl. She seemed to finally take notice of me and eyed me up and down. I felt disgusted with this creature. _Not in a million years girly._

Smiling, she said, "Don't I know you? Well that isn't important; it's nice to see some new meat around here. Jason over there usually has my attention but I can only stand _so_ many personalities, two or three at the max. Even then, it's unbearable when he starts to sing to the potted plants!"

I slowly released a breath. I knew then it was going to take all my patience to deal with this girl. She smiled and gave me a look that probably was meant to be seductive. She reached out to touch my arm and out the window it went, the last bit of patience I had. I quickly grabbed her arm. _I don't have time for this shit. _

"Listen here girly. I don't have the patience for this. Shut up! Listen to me and answer my questions!"

She went to speak but I tighten my grip on her arm, I hoped causing her an immense amount of pain. I leaned closer. "And don't even think about calling for help or I will make this _very _difficult for you."

Her eyes popped open and her mouth slammed shut with a great deal of force. "All right, first off, I want you to tell me _exactly_ what happened the night of the fire!"

She stared at me all wide-eyed and then…nothing…she didn't fucking speak! A snarl was about to erupt out my throat. _Easy…hold it together. _Holding back as much anger as possible, I spat out, "You can speak now."

She squealed and started to stutter, "Oh please no, I don't want to go back to my treatments. I know what will happen! I've learned my lesson…doctors just think I'm crazy and they will put me back on all those drugs…yeah some of them were fun but most of them were just downers and I _hate_ it when my mouth becomes all dry…"

I shook her hard. She was quite the annoying female. "You insufferable girl! Do I look like a doctor? You are going to tell me one way or another, what really happened! So do yourself a favor, save me some patience and you some pain and tell me what happened!"

"Fine! But if you put me back on the crazy drugs at least give me those orange pills, they make being crazy almost worth it."

I let go of my grip and leaned back in the chair, waiting for her to continue.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Vampires," she muttered.

My eyebrows rose. My suspicions were confirmed. I just needed more details. My face hardened and I gave her a look, telling her she had better continue.

"Vampires I said! Geez what do you want from me? They came and they are the reason Forks went up in flames and now everyone thinks I'm crazy and you just made me say it again! Do you have any idea how bad my hair looked when I was kept sedated?"

_I may have to kill her if she doesn't shut her annoying little trap!_

This was what I wanted to know, the information I was waiting for. I didn't know how I was going to use it but I had time to figure it out. I went to stand up but that was before I heard her mutter, "Fucking Bella Swan..."

I stopped my movements, my eyebrows rose and I questioned her, "What was that girly?"

"I said fucking Bella Swan, this is all her fault! If those stupid vampires didn't come here for her than I would be married to Mike and have my nice pearls and my own hot personal trainer named Carlos!"

"What are you saying? They came here for…"

She scoffed. "What are you deaf, the 'vampires' or as the doctors say, 'the delusions I made up that manifested from my childhood as a result of my father leaving at an early age' came here to get Bella Swan and that hunk Jasper. They said they came for their mates and they practically killed everyone in the process and look…" she held up her arm to show me her burn marks "…they scarred me! And now they are off running around being a vampire couple with their stupid hot plastic surgery looks…"

I couldn't hear anymore of this bullshit. I hadn't realized how much my grip tightened until I glanced down to see that my handprint was indented into the table. _They came and got their mates. _I stood up and hastily left the room trying best to walk in a semi-believable pace.

"Hey!" I heard Jessica scream behind me, "You promised me if I said it, I would at least get the orange pills! You promised!"

Quickly, I was out the building and into the parking lot. I made my way over to my people, they were waiting and ready for me to give them orders.

I scanned the group and quickly found who I was looking for. I grasped his shoulder, "You're the best tracker. I need you and one other, to follow any trails that may still be around that lead away from Forks. Human or not, we need to find out any information. If you find anything, contact me and I will give you further instructions." He turned and left without another word.

I turned to another member. "I need you to return home and gather anything and anyone that is important, we are going to be on the move."

I could tell he was upset with that particular order but made no motion to disagree with me. _Damn right because I AM in charge. _He nodded and left immediately.

A had to take a step back; my breathing was becoming irregular as I went over the information I just learned. The rest of my people were watching and waiting to be told what was happening or what to do. My second in command came over and placed a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me.

I whipped around and growled at him. He stepped back and gave me a questioning look.

"It was what we expected!" I barked out.

He nodded. "Then what is the issue? Aren't we still going to deal with this the way we discussed?"

"YES!" _Insufferable idiot._ "However…some things have changed."

He waited, as he should, for me to continue. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore I erupted in anger.

"They weren't here just to kill and destroy like we thought! They had another plan, another purpose! They came here to get…their mates! And now they have them."

He looked at me confusingly. I know he should have no idea what I was talking about but it didn't stop me from wanting to rip out his throat.

"I'm sorry…I don't get what the issue is here. What exactly has changed Jake?"

I moved up to him and grabbed his shirt forcefully. My eyes shooting daggers into his. "The issue? This issue is that I didn't find out they destroyed what was rightfully _mine_, no…I find out they came and took what was _MINE!_"

His eyes widened in recognition, he finally understood what I was saying to him. As if finally, all the pieces were falling into place. _About damn time!_

I dropped him from my grasp, turned around and stepped away. I was doing my best not to phase in public. I couldn't believe that the vampires came and took what was mine. A loud growl projected out of my throat when I thought about her.

_Bella, you made one sad mistake ever leaving me. If you don't think you are mine still, well… you have one hell of a surprise heading your way. I don't fucking care if you are human, vampire or any other stupid fucking supernatural being. I'm getting you back and nothing, and I mean NOTHING, will get in my way. I will take pleasure in ripping apart the bloodsucker that claims you as his, piece by piece. You will be mine again and after I'm through with you, you'll NEVER forget the plain and simple fact that You. Belong. To. Me!_

_

* * *

  
_

**The End! So honestly….what did you think? Did you see that coming? I tried to be all stealthy with that one. I only semi mentioned Jake once in chapter 8 when Bella referred to her ex from La Push. Bella and he broke up and it ended badly enough that she didn't even want to chance going to La Push. **

**Some may wonder why he is all worked up about her now. **Well back story…he started to change, becoming cruel and possessive. Bella broke up with him, he didn't accept it but decided to let it be for the time being since he was dealing with some changes…*cough* becoming a werewolf *cough*…and eventually was going to get her back but then the events of this story happened and…well, you'll just have to wait for the sequel for that one.

**Speaking of the sequel…**haha umm… I still haven't thought of the plot. Honestly, would love to hear ideas. When I finished with the chapter, I started to think about the wolves and a friggin' story laid itself out for me from their POV. I really don't want to do a story from their POV and I won't haha. I guess I will have to wait for my brain to sync up with the right characters. *sigh*

**So…let me know if you guys have any questions. Like what's up with Jasper's dreams and such. **You may already know, but I don't remember anyone saying it in a review. Well remember when Alice said "I can't believe it's already started to happen" and Edward said that Vampires true mates share their gift with each other…etc etc.

Well Jasper already started to bond with Alice so he was experiencing tiny portion of her gift when he slept. Since he was only human and not fully bonded with her yet, he was able to see the future through the interpretations of his dreams. Like when Bella and he were in the ballroom, it was Jasper seeing eventually that Bella and he belonged there and what he was destined to become. So…now that he is a vampire, it's slightly stronger… he will be able to some times see his future and only the future the directly corresponds with him.

**As for Bella**…she too showed signs of sharing a gained gift but I was less obvious about hers. There is a show/hint of it in chapters 3, 22, 23 and 24! But, I guess that I could just go into detail about this in the next story. But…anything else you want to know just ask!


	26. Hoping

**This is the last chapter the was edited and that I will be re-posting. (04/26/10)**

**So this is Angela and Ben's story. It isn't the happiest. I'm nervous...I didn't have Bella's rambling, Mike's stupidity or Jessica's self absorption to lighten it up. lol**

**

* * *

Extra:**

**Angela POV**

I slowly dragged myself over to the bench. I didn't even remember how I go to the park. I think I had been walking for hours. I gradually lowered my very tired body down onto the bench. I was just tired, so tired of everything. I let out a deep sigh and let my body rest.

My eyes lowered to my lap, I realized that I never took off my apron from work. The small green fabric was still loosely tied around my waist. My hand subconsciously went to my hair, the tie that was holding it in place had become quite loose so I pulled it out. My hair fell, resting just above my shoulders. I missed my long hair so much. I cut it, in a half-assed attempt to look different, knowing it probably wouldn't do much against the things we were hiding from.

I abruptly shook my head from my thoughts and leaned forward, placing my head in my hands. I felt so selfish…selfish and stupid. How could I be sad over losing something as insignificant as my hair, when I have lost so much more?

Tears slowly escaped my eyes. I was tired of crying. I didn't even remember what day it was. _Has it only been a couple weeks since my life started this downward spiral…_

~~*~~*~~*~~

Ben was clutching my hand and pulling me at an alarming rate through the woods. At least every five minutes he would light something on fire. He was scaring me, but I tried not to show it…he was my Ben and he had a right to act a little nutty, after what we saw.

It was getting lighter out and we still were moving forward, more like stumbling since our lack of sleep. Thankfully, he ran out of ammo and I wasn't endangered of being burnt anymore. Unfortunately, he went into a more paranoid state now that he was without a weapon.

I was about to ask him if we were lost…something I hadn't wanted to do before, due to his state…but a cabin came into view. He rushed us inside, the entire time he never let go of my arm; I was starting to lose feeling in it. After grabbing some money and a set of keys from inside, we went to the garage.

For the first time in hours, he let go of my hand to pull a tarp off a very old looking car.

"Is this going to run?" I asked without even thinking. _How long had it been here?_

"Yes. I've finished working on it…um, a couple of weeks ago. My dad and I--" Ben stopped talking and got a distant look.

Before I got a chance to talk to him, he quickly moved, opening the passenger side door and directed me inside. He ran around to the driver's seat. He took a deep breath and tried to get the key in the ignition but his hand was shaking too much. His head was still whipping around in each direction, just waiting for something to pop out and get us. Trying to calm him, I placed my hand over his arm and he just flinched.

"Ben…" I said, in the calmest voice that I could muster. "…how about I drive and you can keep watch?"

He stared at me wide-eyed for a while before hesitantly placing the keys in my hand. We switched places quickly and I drove out of there like a bat out of hell. Looking in the rearview mirror, I could see the fire engulf everything that was my life. My mind drifted to my friends and family. I prayed and hoped that they got out safely and that one day I would see them again.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Ben and I were far away from Forks. He insisted I cut my hair and he was going to do the same, not that his was very long to begin with. He did his hair himself, when I went out to grab dinner. When I came back, it was safe to say that it looked like his hair went through the garbage disposal, if the situation wasn't so sad, I would have laughed. When he said he would do my hair next, I nearly spit out the water I was drinking at the time and insisted I was capable of doing it myself. Ben seemed to be doing a little better, only slightly, but at least he wasn't talking to himself anymore. Later that night was when the story of Forks was broadcasted on the TV.

Ben and I watched the news from our newly rented apartment. It wasn't the nicest but what else were you going to get as teenagers with little cash; luckily, the landlord wasn't one to ask questions. The news broadcaster stated the death toll and the cause. I was shocked to see the prime suspect was Jessica and that apparently, she had gone crazy. I honestly would have believed it, if I didn't already know what was the cause.

The list of causalities was posted on a website. The names of my family, Ben's family, our neighbors, friends and teachers were all posted on there. A dark sarcastic thought flashed through my mind, that it would have been easier just to list those who survived, but I shook my head, it wasn't the time to think negatively, too many bad things have already happened. I was going to get through this. I was going to help Ben get through this. Life would move on and I would do my best to make sure it happened. I knew that there was always the constant threat of those things coming after us. They knew we knew their secret. I wondered if I would ever be able to live without looking over my shoulder. I hoped that Ben would be able to snap out of his state. I would be there to help Ben…but who would be there to help me?

My prayers for Ben to get better went unanswered. That's when things started to get a whole lot worse.

~~*~~*~~*~~

More time went by, I started to lose track of it. It was the same thing each day: wake up, work, home then bed and a whole lot of crazy Ben in between.

I just got back from work, I picked up a waitressing job to help pay the rent and get us food. Ben never went outside; he said that vampires couldn't get him in his own home…that they would have to be invited in. I didn't know how he came up with half the stuff he said, but there was no arguing with him.

I was trying to open the door. Ben had put either a chair against it or another homemade lock on it.

"Ben! Open this door. My hands are full of groceries."

"You would like if I did that, wouldn't you?"

I was getting a little peeved but this has happened before and I knew how to deal with it. "Yes, that is the point. Now, let me in Ben."

"How do I know you are Angela? Hmmm? What is the password?"

I sighed. "Donatello…" The one thing that Ben talked about besides vampires was his favorite childhood TV show. All of the character names were made into passwords.

"All right…so you're Angela, how do I know you haven't been changed into a vampire?" The apartment door opened a crack and I saw his glance out the door, eyeing me.

"Did you get the stuff I asked for?" Ben questioned.

I reached into the grocery bag and pulled out some garlic. I stared at him while still holding the bad up in the air. "OK, so can I come in now?"

"Eat some."

"What?" I yelled lowering the bag.

"If you eat some, I'll know you're not a vampire."

I sighed again. I knew it was best to get it over quickly. I did not need any nosey neighbors coming out. I slowly took a bite of garlic and my face morphed into an expression of disgust. When I was done, I opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue to show him I finished. He seemed satisfied. He quickly opened the door, pulled me inside and swiftly shut it, locking the multiple locks in the process.

He gave me a big hug and whispered into my ear, "I'm so glad you're safe."

I gingerly hugged him back and said in a soft voice, "Me too."

I pulled away and he grabbed the garlic. He looked horrible, he had become so skinny and the dark circles under his eyes were more prominent.

"How about I stay watch for a bit and you go get some sleep?" I asked, not that I didn't need sleep, but he clearly needed it more. I hoped he would say yes.

"Sure…" he said and smiled weakly. "…only after I go nail these on the bedroom walls."

He raced into the bedroom and I walked over toward the window in the living room. I went to sit down in my favorite wooden chair only to notice it was broken up into little pieces and carved into stakes. I just didn't have the energy to care. I lowered my body onto the floor and glanced out the window. Tears fell freely from my eyes. Thoughts of what could have been filled my mind as the loud sound of hammering echoed from the other room.

~~*~~*~~*~~

I was at the restaurant placing the next order when Judy yelled from the kitchen. She said that I had a phone call. I immediately went into panic mode, the only person who knew the number was Ben and he never called here.

I picked up the phone and slowly brought it to my ear. "Hello," I whispered.

"ANGELA! I saw them! They are all around us!" I've never heard Ben so out of it.

"Who Ben? What are you talking about?"

He screamed into the phone. "Don't worry! I'm coming to get you. I'm coming to protect you!"

The sound of the click seemed louder than it should be. I froze. It only took a matter of seconds for me to come out of my daze. I dropped the phone and screamed to Judy that I needed to leave, that there was a family emergency.

I was out the door in less than a minute. Racing down the street I knew I had to get home before Ben did anything rash. I didn't think that he had gotten this bad.

Minutes went by when I came up on a scene that made my heart sink. Ben was in the middle of the street. He had pieces of wood stuck in his belt, a lighter in one hand and some can, which I could only presume was flammable, in the other. Police officers surrounded him.

"Back off! I know what you are! I know how to get rid of you!" Ben was spinning around in circles facing against the three police officers trying to apprehend him. I could only look on in astonishment.

"Son, drop the weapons. We are here to help!"

Ben scoffed and laughed bitterly. "Help? Help! You think me a fool don't you? I'll show you!"

He lifted the can to spray but another police officer tackled him from behind. He struggled and the other officers helped him.

There I was, in shock, watching them take away my first love away. I felt lost and then I just began to walk.

~~*~~*~~*~~

This is how I ended up on some bench, in some park, all by myself, leaning over with my head placed in my hands. For the first time in my life, I was absolutely alone. I could pretend to hold it together for Ben, saying that if I kept a straight face, it was doing him good.

What was I to do? I had no one. I had lost everything and everyone that meant anything to me. What was the saying…when one door closes, another one opens? I scoffed. My life just seemed to be one door closing after another.

I thought back to the Angela a couple months ago. Not me, I was the new Angela, the old Angela might as well have died in the fire. I wondered what would have happened if sadistic vampires never came to Forks. I wondered if Ben and I would have gone to prom. I wondered if we would have got married. I wondered what would have happened to idiotic Mike or snobby Lauren. My mind wandered to Jasper and Bella.

Jasper's voice popped in my mind, he was discussing the vampires…

"_They apparently want something with Bella and me. They seem to be obsessed with us…to put it lightly._"

"_Well Ben, to put it as lightly as I know how. There are some things after us and a lot of people are going to die."_

"…_I need to get Bella out of here and I won't think twice about leaving you here to keep her safe."_

For the first time in a long time I actually felt an emotion besides sad. I was angry. These memories came back all at once. The vampires only came for Jasper and Bella. They knew it. They knew people were going to die and they only looked out for each other. Now, all that I wondered was, what would have happened if Bella and Jasper never lived in Forks…would everything and everyone I loved, still be safe?

A new seat of tears came from me. I slouched more leaning into my hands, giving into to every emotion. I don't know how much time had passed, and more importantly, I didn't care.

All of a sudden, I got that feeling. The one where you know someone is staring at you. I lifted my head up from my hands cautiously and turned my head to the right. Someone was standing next to me…he was huge. I should have felt frightened but for some unknown reason, I felt safer.

My eyes drifted from his feet to his head, it felt like it took forever. I finally locked eyes with him. He had dark hair and his eyes never looked away from mine. The awe and amazement on his face mirrored my own. The sadness I was holding disappeared, the anger dissipated. In that instance, I didn't think I knew what a negative emotion was. I saw something I thought I lost, something I didn't think I would ever feel again. For the first time, in a long time, I felt hope.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know this wasn't my usually cup of tea…not that I really drink tea anyways…but you know…**

**I was going to make it longer so people could fully see what Angela went through in those couple of weeks but I wanted to get this out sooner. Please let me know what you think and review! **


	27. Noting

Hey All! **This is important and you'll want to read this!** I know I said I would never do this…make an authors note because I, In fact, hate getting them...**BUT**, this technically isn't a psych out because one of the three things I'm telling you.

1. **I just posted the sequel!** (See, aren't you glad you read now?) I thought this is the best way to tell everyone, in case some of you didn't put me on author alert. It's called Far From Over. I finally sat down and just made myself finish the first chapter. I JUST posted it, and the site says that it might take 4 to 8 hours to be posted since it's a new story. SO I guess it might not be visible just yet. Well anyways let me know what you think about it!

2. I wrote an entry for the "To Kill a Cullen Contest" It has mind rambling Bella, just like from this story. It's AH and I tried to make it into a comedy. It has over 200 hits in just a couple of days and no reviews. So, what I'm saying is…you may like it, so go check it out and leave me some love!

3. And last but not least. Some of you asked for some outtakes. I still am going to do them for this story. Two of them. James POV from chapter 11 and Edwards POV from chapter 22. Then I will finally close the book on 'You Belong to Me.'

Thanks guys for reading! Did you like how I put the chapter as Noting? As in author's note? Eh? Eh? LOL Yeah, I'm sneaky. *Insert Evil Laugh*


	28. Taunting

**Hey everyone!....*Ducks* Ok…I know it's been forever. Life has been crazy. I actually wrote the two extra chapters for this story and the beginning chapters for Far From Over a little while ago…then my computer crashed and I lost all the things I hadn't recently backed up….*sigh* **

**Not only were there documents for these stories but documents for school. To say I was less than pleased would be an understatement. SO….if there is a lesson that I can teach you all…always back up your work!**

**I rewrote these two extra chapters first because they were the easiest to do. Also, they are unbeta'd at the moment. I sent this to my beta over a week ago, I know she is very busy but I know that I haven't updated in awhile so I decided to post this. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**I responded to some reviews from the last chapter (which are from a while ago) at the end of this chapter. And by request here is James POV from chapter 11.**

**So….enjoy! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Extra**

**James POV from Chapter 11**

Running…that was all I could do. The trees were whipping past me as I ran at full speed. How I missed the hunt. Running was the only thing that came close to the thrill that I got from pursuing my target and destroying it. And yet, it wasn't close at all. I couldn't wrap around my head that this really was what I was stuck doing. I was the one who was assigned the difficult tasks. I would find those who broke the law…and maybe some who didn't…and bring them to Aro. I would watch as he showed no mercy and ordered their demise. Sometimes I would be allowed the satisfaction of the kill, other times I would watch the others take the honor. I don't know who enjoyed it more, Jane or I…nope, it was most definitely me. The satisfaction of watching them burn and knowing that it was me who brought them that fate, was beyond euphoric.

Now? Now, look at what I was ordered to do…forced to play babysitter, watching…lurking…keeping an eye on the Cullen clan. I wasn't cut out for the liaison bullshit. I knew this, Aro knew this…I knew the only reason he picked me for this job was because I was ruthless. He knew I wouldn't stop for anything before I get my prize. _The Cullens…_

When Aro gave me this job, I was more than willing to accept it. I saw it as a way to wreak havoc in the Cullen's lives. How I despised them. The Volturi were worried about them. The only clan that could maybe defeat them were the Cullen's. From what I seen, the Cullen's have no plan to try and take over the Volturi, not that they would come out and say it but I have done some digging around with my time with them. Trust me; it has been a long ass time.

I don't have any immediate plans on telling Aro, Marcus and Caius these findings. Not that they won't order me to keep doing what I'm doing. They still can't fully believe that two of them already found their "true" mates. Now that two others have found their mates, I know what was ordered to do. There was no way the last two Cullen's could obtain their mates and come into that sort of power, especially those two, if I could get away with killing that Edward I would have done it long ago. I would have tortured him for hours, slowly ripped apart his body and finally left his head on a stick for the rest of his clan to see. Fear would then flow through their bodies because they would know what was coming for them next…complete and utter destruction. I sighed, knowing that would never be able to happen anytime soon.

I had to be smart about getting rid of their humans. It can't be traced back to the Volturi. Aro made that abundantly clear. This is how Aro and I differ, he's all smoke and mirrors when he acts, like everything and everyone is on one big chess board, I however, am the complete opposite. If I don't like what you're doing, you'll know it when my teeth are sinking into your flesh and your head is rolling on the ground.

I had to find a perfect time when the humans are alone and it would have to be a split second decision with that bitch Alice always watching over me.

My skidded to a halt. _I didn't just hear, what I think I heard, did I?_

"Edward!" It seemed that cute, little, delicious Bella had come out to play. This was like ordering in delivery. Of course, Edward and Alice left the area to dispose of their messes from earlier, and just as if her ears were burning, she appears. I looked toward the ground. _Someone likes me down there._

I smirked; this was going to be too easy. The fragile little thing fell over but caught herself against the tree and I got quite the nice view of her ass. _Hmmm, this is too good to pass up maybe I'll have some recreational time with her first before anyone can get here. _

I looked down and saw a branch on the ground. I harshly stepped down on it so she was aware that someone else was near. It was priceless when she turned around with the goofy grin on her face, then her smile fell. I guessed I wasn't who she was expecting. _Has a fine looking mouth, she'll be using that quite soon. _

I looked right into her brown eyes and said, "Hello Bella, how lovely it is to meet you." I stepped closer to her and brushed hair off of her face. The little thing was frozen in shock with her mouth hanging slightly open. _Wow, ready before I even had a chance to tell her what I wanted. She must have read my mind from earlier. _I smirked at my thought, I couldn't wait to make it a reality. _She's far too quite though; I like it better when they scream…I'll have to change that…_

Then I heard someone yell, "STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

I turned to see Jasper quickly approach. I felt a mixture of annoyance and amusement. Amusement, for the fact that I was delivered a two-for-one special…_this was going to be easier than I thought…_and annoyance for the fact I didn't get a chance to have my fun with Edward's human.

Acceptance of the situation washed over me. I could still have my fun with the girl later, but I'll add a little bit of the toying with my prey. How I missed being able to do that, strike fear into someone. Some would call it, having my cake and eating it too. That phrase never fit as good as it did here.

Jasper, or should I say "the knight in shining armor" reached for Bella and pulled her behind him. I wanted to roll my eyes, while my thoughts were full of sarcasm. _Oh no, I'll never be able to get to her now!_

He stood face to face with me, trying to show no fear and to act intimidating. I could see Bella's form, shaking behind him. Jasper tried to back away slowly, it was a pathetic attempt. I stood completely still, but my insides were crawling at the excitement of the situation. I only hoped I was going to be able to enjoy all my fun before Alice, Edward and the rest of them caught on to my plan and got here.

Bella whispered to Jasper, "That's…not ...Edward…"

I scoffed at the statement. I couldn't have been more insulting. _How could I be compared to the likes of him…that sorry excuse for a vampire?_ I noticed them getting a little too far back so I started to slowly walk to my left, causing them to move in a circular motion.

"Of course I'm not Edward. I think I would die from the angst alone if I was him. He's always been …how can I put this…" I said while mockingly tapping my right index finger against my chin "…. wound a little too tight." I let out a laugh and continued, "But I hear he finally has something to loosen him up." I tilted my head to the right to see Bella over Jasper's shoulder. I raised my eye brows at her, waiting for her reaction.

The moron shifted his body in front of Bella, blocking my view of her and her expression. I just continued walking to my left, making my prey turn more and more. The shithead was doing everything in his power to keep himself between Bella and me.

I let out a huge laugh at his sad attempt to keep me away. "Do you really think that _you_ can keep her safe from the likes of _me_? I can smell the fear coming off both of you! You do act tough, I'll give you that." I slowly clapped my hands together, mocking his pathetic ways.

"I could kill you ten ways to Sunday before you even knew what had happened." Images flashed through my head, thinking of the best way to kill Jasper in front of Bella. _Punching a hole through his chest and pulling out his heart….slowly breaking each limb then finally pressing my foot down on his chest, crushing him….taking multiple bits throughout his body and watch the blood drain from his body as he withered on the forest floor…_I would settle on whichever would made her scream the most...how I love it when they scream.

After concluding my thoughts, I decided to fill them in on my plan. I stopped moving. Placing a smug smile on my face, I said, "Well, you I would kill fast, her..." I motioned behind him, tilting my head in Bella's direction…"her I would take it nice and slow. I would have a thing or two to show her." Next, my mind raced, seeing the countless number of images that flashed of what I could do to her. Not only will it be fun for fun sakes, but the fact that she belongs to Edward, would just add the icing on top of the cake.

There, the reaction I was looking for, any reaction was better than them just standing there. I heard Bella gasp behind me and Jasper's breathes started to get deeper. I could see the human's jaw lock in place. I could only imagine what he was about to do.

His head started to dart in every direction. He was looking for something, I don't know what. _Sorry, nothing can help you out here. _Then I couldn't believe my eyes as he quickly picked up a stick and held it, like it was some sort of weapon.

I temporarily let go of my demeanor and held my hands over my belly to laugh. "You think that is going to do anything to me? This is just too priceless! You humans, have we seen too many episodes of _Buffy_?" _What did he do to prepare to fight us? Watch a few episodes…maybe watch a little Dracula or Interview with the vampire? _

I returned to my stalking mood. It was time again to make them shudder in fear. I bent down to pick up a similar stick. I held it out in front of me, like it was on display, then I lifted it up and shoved the stick into my chest. When it came in contact with me, it broke into hundreds of little shards.

Their reactions were priceless…the disbelief, the horror. I let the emotions run through me, this is what I missed, the feeling. I would do anything again not to lose it. Living and hunting with the Cullen's had made me lose interest in the thing I enjoyed the most. On their property, the meals are usually brought to us. To me that felt equivalent to caging a wild animal, making him passive and tossing scraps into his cage. I looked up at them and smirked, knowing I wasn't going to ever give up on this again.

"Any more smart ideas there _killer?" _I said, while laughing.

I could tell by the look of sheer panic on his face that he did not have anymore ideas. Too bad, they would have amused me greatly. I pondered for a second, he didn't know of the Cullen's plan._ Maybe I could toy with him some more. Attack him first mentally then physically._ My smile grew. _That was only the best way to do it. _

"Well by the way you have been described and the clear fact that you are that luscious creature's friend…" I stopped so I could look at Bella. I licked my lips, to see her cringe. _There was no reason to leave her out of this game._ "I would have to presume that you are the 'other one.'"

I waited, for him to take the bait. All that changed was his expression which turned to one of a stumped buffoon.

"Jasper was it? I try to block out most of what the little one says. Her and her know-it-all attitude….always trying to tell me what to do just because she can 'see' it," I said. I realized I started to pace, no doubt because I was talking about the little freak. She annoyed me so. I mimicked a high girlish voice and brought my hand up, moving it as if it was talking, "James, you need to do this…we need to do that…trust me….don't bet against me…."

I lowered my hand and laughed. "I should save you the trouble of that one. Who wants to hear _THAT _for eternity!"

I was getting far too sick of this one sided conversation so I walked to the closest tree, leaned up against it and crossed my arms. "Aren't we both the chatty ones? Do you talk? Are. You. Capable. Of. Human. Speech." If they didn't start to talk soon I guess that fun would be over…only to have the real fun begin once I killed them and claimed what was Edward's.

I let out a sigh, knowing I made a decision. "Maybe I should just kill you both now. Yes, I'll have to deal with the other's wrath but if I have to stay in this good-for-nothing-town any longer I might as well implode out of boredom."

"You will not touch her!" Jasper said, earnestly.

"Finally he speaks again! I was worried there for a second that I scared you mute!" I stalked toward them, slightly disappointed that their demise wasn't more of a challenge. However, my hope picked up with the realization that Edward and Alice would come after me, and the joy I felt that they would never, in all eternity, get what they have been longing for. Yes…they would be quite the challenge, unlike these weak beings.

I looked toward Jasper said, "If only you were like us, you would be able to put up one hell of a fight. I'm sure I'm driving Alice nuts right now. Will I kill you…won't I….will I….won't I….My mind consistently shifting. Of course, Edward is with her, she's helping him clean up a little mess he made last night. I'm sure he is going berserk with what he's seeing in her mind." _I'll be able to see it soon enough. _

I knew what most of what I was saying, didn't hold much with them. I just couldn't help myself, I loved to toy with them. I looked up to see Bella lean toward Jasper and whisper, "I'm sorry Jasper."

He shushed her and said, "There is no need to apologize Bella."

_Just kill me know…no wait that will be you two…_I clasped my hands together and said, "Aww isn't this just the sweetest thing anyone has ever seen. Don't worry sugah; I'll make your friend's death quick. No scratch that idea, I'll torture him a bit, keep him alive so he can watch all the naughty things that I will do to you."

That was a far better plan than the one I originally thought, I would damage and immobilize Jasper and have him watch on while I defile his Bella. After killing her slowly I would taunt him as he lay helpless on the ground, I would prolong his death and make him think it was his fault that she was killed. I chuckled internally. _I guess it is the breaking of his limbs plan…I'll just hold off on crushing his chest until Bella is nothing more than a used pile of discarded meat. _

My whole body shook in anticipation. The taunting was like foreplay, but now, it would be time for the main event. I stepped forward, about to launch myself at my helpless victims until I heard someone speak.

"Tsk tsk James, I don't think Edward and Alice would appreciate you touching those who don't belong to you."

I stopped and let out a sigh. I knew Edward and Alice were far enough away, but I forgot to factor in the idiot and the bimbo. Of course, I would have regained the thrill only to have it taken away again. _I will get that feeling back, if it's the last thing that I do._

_

* * *

  
_

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! What did you think? Did I make him evil enough…too evil…or juuustttt right? Lol Just one more extra chapter and this story will be laid to rest.**

**ALSO, I wanted to thank everyone who read my one shot for the "To Kill a Cullen" contest. Crazy Bella was at it again haha. Voting is still going on until Feb. 23****rd****, so if you want to vote here is the link: ****http://www**** (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2171754/killacullen But, no pressure….*pressure!*….haha just kidding**

**.  
**

**Well anyways…here are responses to some reviews I got. I wanted to respond to all of them but there were a lot of you who reviewed. So if I didn't respond to yours, know that I read them all and appreciate every single review…**

**squarepancake**- yes, someone did. It seems that Angela's part in this isn't over yet. Lol

**Romance4ever**- Thank you so much! I do actually think you were my 300th reviewer…but it was a while ago. Haha

**DuckDoll****- **Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it and its good to know what some else liked how Ben went cRaZy. Lol

**Litany Gone****-** Hey! I know you have been waiting for this. Lol Thanks again for reviewing my story on the other website! And yes, you will eventually know who Angela saw but not anytime soon. Thanks again for the review!

**hockeymom4****- **Thanks for the reviews and taking the time to review every chapter lol. I'm glad you liked the story!

**Nzaxoxpurl****- **Still love the super long reviews! Lol There's one more chapter for this story (and it's already written) and then on to the sequel!

**angiepie02****- **You're right…usually no, Bella wouldn't do that but in this universe they are all dark and the couples start to pick up traits from one another and she slowly started to adapt to Edward's way of thinking. Thanks for reviewing!

**Sendmeonmyway****- **I'm glad I caught people off guard. I'm glad you liked the story; it's good to know the story ended strong and didn't fizzle out. Lol Thanks for reviewing!


	29. Completing

**This is officially it for "You Belong to Me." No more extras or anything. I was going to wait to put this up but then I was like, eh…whatever. Again, this is unbeta'd, so sorry for any mistakes. **

**I want to thank everyone for adding the story to your favorites and reviewing. You are all awesome. Thanks for sticking through until the end of my first story. After this I have no more stories lined up except for the sequel "Far From Over." So the next update that you see will be for that story. **

**So by request, here is Edward POV for chapter 22. It was actually more difficult to write than I thought. And having to write it again after losing it on my old computer didn't help. Haha **

**In this chapter, I hinted at a few things you will see in the sequel. Can you guess what I'm talking about? Hmmmm? **

**Enjoy…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Extra**

**Edward POV from Chapter 22**

_Th-thump...…th-thump…...th-thump….._

I just told my angel who she was, my other half, my true mate, my future bride. I kept a calm exterior, but on the inside, anxiousness was the dominate emotion.

_Th-thump..th-thump..th-thump.._

To the outside world, it couldn't have been quieter. I stood there staring at my Love, waiting for some indication that she heard me besides her heart rate picking up. My hands were still holding her face; all I wanted to do was take her right then and there, to claim her as mine. It took every bit of my strength to hold back my desires.

I started to think of what the future held for us…all the things that we could do together. Then, she did something I least expected to happen, she laughed…and laughed and laughed… it was as if she couldn't stop. She always fascinated me; everything she did was so out of character than I would have guessed. It has been a long time since anyone has ever surprised me. But laughing? That was the last thing I expected.

My heart sank. Of course she wouldn't want to be mine, now that she knew what I was. My body screamed at me to touch her and hold her closer, knowing that I wouldn't be able to do it forever. I reluctantly dropped my hands from the side of her face and stepped back. My heart ached more than it has ever. _Am I destined to feel this pain forever? _

Her laughter quieted when she saw my face. I didn't think that she could have surprised me more, but she somehow out did herself with her next statement.

"Edward that is a good one. You had me going there for a second. That fact that I _you _could want _me!_"

I didn't understand, of course I wanted her. That is what I just told her.

"I hardly believe that this…" she exclaimed while motioning her hand toward me "…could ever want something like this as a bride." She finished her statement with motioning her hand toward herself.

She slightly chuckled to herself while I just felt my eyes widened. I would have to hand it to my beloved; she has surprised me three times just within the last five minutes. It finally dawned on me what she was referring to and to say I was in disbelief wouldn't fully cover it. Did she really believe she wasn't good enough for me? Did she not fully understand what I was? I would never be good enough for her.

Then anger boiled up in me, not at her of course, but to whoever made her think that way… to whatever made her believe these ridiculous things.

"Isabella!" I yelled out to get her attention. She needed to know how wrong she was. In a blink of her eye, I was right next to her and had my arm wrapped around her waist. I pulled her close to me, a part of my mind registered the position we were in but I had to push that train of thought aside.

Her eyes had widened at my sudden movement. I wish I didn't scare her, I hoped that I wasn't scaring her but the rational part of my mind had retreated away. I reached up with my other hand and held onto the lower part of her face. Part of the monster may have taken over but I still knew not to squeeze too tightly. I would never hurt my Bella again; it almost destroyed me last time after I realized what I did to her arms. I turned her face toward mine, wanting to get my point across so there could be no miscommunication with what I was trying to say.

"I NEVER want to hear you talk that way about yourself. You obviously don't see yourself clearly!"

Still starring at me wide-eyed, she slowly nodded her head. I loosened my hold on her face. I internally chastised myself for letting my anger rule my actions. I had never cared for anything else besides myself and my coven, well until Bella came along. I would never let anything harm her …whether she wanted me or not. My non beating heart clenched at that thought. I needed to understand what was going through that unique mind of hers before I let the despair take me over. Not once since I met her, have I wanted to know what she was thinking, more than I do now.

I stroked her cheek hoping that I didn't frighten her too much. I forced myself to calm down, at least on the outside, and prepared myself for my next question to ask her.

After taking a deep breath, I said, "Now…tell me, why you don't think we should be together?" I was happy I regained my emotions. I tried to build up a wall to brace myself for her answer.

"Edward, it's not that I don't want to be with you. I cannot stop thinking about you. When you aren't there I want you to be, when I'm near you I have to touch you so I can feel as close as I can to you," she said while bring her hand up to my face.

I closed my eyes. I loved the way she touched me. I couldn't wait for our eternity together so I could lock her away for weeks so it was just her and me, never letting go…never being apart.

I felt her touch move along my jaw. I was drunk off of Bella. Her presence was intoxicating and made me lose all focus. I needed to get back on topic; I needed to understand what she meant. What was holding her back? I felt like she was a puzzle that came with a blank box. Never getting the whole picture, I was forced to guess when I put it together.

I was so enthralled by Bella's touch; I didn't realize I was letting out a continual growl. Again, I hoped I didn't alarm her. I looked down to see her reaction and her face was displaying a smirk. _Why…that little minx…_A matching smirk came across my face. "You are a dangerous creature, Bella."

I closed my eyes and racked my brains for an answer. She said she wanted to be with me and she can't stop thinking of me…so what is the answer? So if it wasn't _who_ I was, maybe it was _what _I was?

"Then what is it…is what I am, _disgust you?"_

I hesitantly peered down towards my Bella. Her expression displayed shock, but before I could dwell on what that meant she quickly shook her head and said, "You obviously don't see yourself very clearly Edward."

This creature amazed me, and a sudden burst of pride welled up inside of me, realizing she used what I said right back at me. _Touché my Bella…_

She quickly, well quickly for humans that is, brought her lips to mine and we started to kiss me. All the fears that I had about her rejections dissipated and the only thing that matter was her and me. I had been so worried about the future. Always waiting for things to happen, it has been awhile since I lived in the moment…which was true until Bella came into my life. I pushed aside everything else and kissed her back. It was incredible. When I felt her hands grasp behind my neck and attempt to pull me closer I almost chuckled at her, she was quite the little vixen and I decided to help her out and pull her closer.

I lifted her up and without another second passing by, she wrapped her lovely legs around mine. My inner monster was very happy. He was slowly dominating my thoughts. _Yes, take her! Make her yours finally! You heard her; you can tell she wants you. _

The sensible voice was still there, in the way depths of my brain. It was screaming at me, reminding me of the consequences…that I've waited so long and to fully make the bound of being my true mate, I had to wait.

The monster in my brain wanted to rip to pieces the sensible part of me, set it on fire and dance on its ashes. I reluctantly tore myself from Bella. _I can't wait until I can stop separating myself from her. _

I stood there panting. While I tried to pull myself back together, Bella said, "Edward you do not disgust me…clearly. I don't think there is something that exists about you that is under the column of disgusting. It's just that you're perfect and I'm me, nothing about me is perfect."

I was about to argue with her. _Did she not hear me last time? _However, before I could scold her, she continued, "It's just hard to believe that someone like you could want someone like me. You could have anyone. What makes you think that I'm meant to be with you?"

She sighed, slightly hesitated and then continued, "I know the way I feel about you but I just can't believe that I'm your 'other,' I remember reading that vampires can have a hold over the prey. That is what Jasper said this was. He said that was why I feel the way I do about you."

_Stupid fucking Jasper! _How could he have said these things to Bella? I wish I could kill him for putting those false ideas in her head! However, I don't think Alice would be too pleased with that thought. I do admit I was slightly jealous at first when I saw how close my Bella was to Jasper. I worried that there might be some sort of hidden feelings between the two of them. Reading Jasper's mind, I soon realized he held no more affection than a best friend who cared deeply for her. But, I did not know of her affections toward him? It was one of those times I was displeased with the fact that her mind was closed off to me. I didn't even have to know her thoughts, I would just be happy with knowing her emotions, was that too much to ask?

I tore myself from my thoughts. Only a mere couple seconds had passed. I over towards Bella and placed my hand over her chest.

"Do you feel that ache in your chest Bella? Do you feel the relief when we are closer?" Her head nodded up and down.

"I do too. That proves you belong to me. Did you feel that way about Emmett after you first saw him…about _James?_" Anger coursed through me…why did I have to bring him up? This is supposed to be a turning point for Bella and me. It is supposed to be what we feel about each other. I smoothed out my facial features and pushed the anger away.

She shook her head again so I continued, "Obviously they are vampires as well and they do not have the same affect on you as I do. I'm not saying we can't affect our prey but we can not manipulate that feeling with someone."

Her eyes just widened and the look on her face told me that realization had dawned upon her. I felt an overwhelming amount of relief and joy. I knew we were almost there, the moment where nothing would stop her and me from being together.

My little lamb looked so adorable, standing there in her shocked state. I smirked down at her and chuckled slightly. "You really don't know how long I have been waiting for you. I still can't believe the chances that Alice and I finding our true mates at the same time, and to find out their best friends! It was really meant to be. I'll never forget the day she got the vision. We set out soon after to find you."

The memory came to me quickly. Our entire coven and those who worked for us were at our estate. We just finished our meeting, in which we were discussing a troublesome coven. Alice and I were walking down the long corridor. We both hadn't eaten in awhile so we were heading to get some refreshments from our stock. Suddenly, Alice stopped and her eyes glazed over. I wasn't expecting much from the vision. I first suspected it to be about the coven we just discussed because Alice usually has her visions based on the current events around us. I was frozen when I saw her through Alice's mind. I knew, in that very second, that she was mine. It didn't take Alice telling me. It didn't take seeing the events in the vision, it only took seeing her face to know who she belonged to.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and looked at my Bella. She smiled while looking up at me then her eyebrows pushed together."Vision?" she questioned. In all the excitement I guess I forgot to tell her. I reached my hand up to caress her cheek. "Sorry Love, I forgot to mention it. Alice's strength or 'gift' is the ability to change the future, like mine is to read minds and Emme--"

"You WHAT?" I was shocked by her sudden outburst. Like all the other stuff my Bella did, I didn't see it coming. She looked startled; I thought it would be best to explain myself.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction again. "That my gift is the ability to read minds, however I cannot read yours…"

In the middle of my sentence, Bella collapsed in my arms. I quickly lowered her to the ground and I started to panic. _Did she just faint? _I wasn't usually around humans long enough to study their reactions, just long enough for their deaths. _Humans faint right? What if something else is wrong? What would I do? _

I would race her to the nearest doctor and _force _him to fix her! If he wouldn't I would kill off his family one by one. Nothing on this earth was going to take what's mine from ME! Would I have to bit her? I didn't know what was wrong and didn't want to risk making a rash decision.

It wasn't going how I planned it at all. She must have fainted…but if she didn't wake up in a couple minutes, I would go with plan B.

I hoped she would agree to be mine soon. Humans are such fragile beings. I can't risk her staying in this state for too long.

I held her in my arms lovingly. I willed her to wake up.

_Bella…Bella, Love wake up…._

She groaned as if she was waking up from a long slumber. All my fear was quickly replaced by relief. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw me.

Everything was back to being all right in my world. I knew I could never exist without my Bella, I knew I wouldn't be able to take living in a world in which she didn't exist. But to actually live in the moment where I didn't know what was wrong, that I didn't know what to do, was unbearable. I wasn't and couldn't be fully prepared for that feeling. I hoped that I would never experience that feeling again, because if I did, God help anyone or anything in my path. If they thought they knew pain or sorrow, they would think again when they saw what was coming. Then I would leave this world and only hope to reunite with my Bella again…wherever that might be. I stopped myself from this train of thought, hoping that I would never have to think about it again.

My angel tried to move but I held down and she looked confused.

"Wait a second Love."

"Edward what happened? I had a crazy dream that you could read minds." She gave off a nervous laugh.

I traced my finger along her jaw in attempt to calm her; I didn't want her to faint again. I didn't think I could take it. "That wasn't a dream Love."

I saw her face flush in embarrassment and she groaned, flinging her hands up to cover her face.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh. _My, my…Bella is quite embarrassed. I wondered what she could have thought about. Hmmm….I will get this out of her later. _I contemplated teasing her a bit but decided that it wasn't the right time.

"Bella, I can't read _your _mind."

One eye peaked out from between her finger. "Come again?"

I pulled both hands away from her face, not wanting to be deprived of her beauty and pulled her up so we were both standing again. I held her close, refusing to be apart from her in anyway.

"My gift doesn't work on you. Your mind is blank to me," I said, grinning.

She let out a breath of relief. "Wait why?"

I shrugged my shoulder. "I don't know, but it just proves even more how much you are met for me. You have no idea how much I have longed for silence, to have the voices and images of others always in my head."

I watched her go silent. The expressions on her face changed so quickly. It seemed like she was having some internal conversation with herself. I noticed she did that a lot. She finally looked back at me and grinned.

While tracing her finger along my arm, she said, "Ok…one more question."

I chuckled. There is nothing that I wouldn't tell her. As far as I was concerned, my life was her life. "Anything."

"Why all this," she motioned towards the scorching woods "Why not just come in here, take me and haul me out of town?"

I glanced out into the forest half-grinning. I had many thoughts of doing just that, it would have been a lot easier but not as rewarding in the end. I turned back toward her. "That would be easier...yes, but you needed the choice. I very well could have come to your room the first night, took you and then made you mine for all eternity."

Just the thought of that brought a smile to my face. I moved the right hand up to the crook of her neck. "However you needed the choice. If I took you without you agreeing to it first then we would not have fully made our bond. Even if you did come to love me later, our bond would not have been as strong as it could have."

I started to rub her arm, hoping all this wasn't too much information all at once. "I'm sure you can already feel the changes. Mates adapt to each other. I'm sure your actions, thought processes and reasoning has altered slightly since you first met me, as mine has for you." _It's true…when I'm around Bella I'm not as destructive…angry…evil?… I'm not quite sure the right word to use…. I just know I almost feel human again when we are alone together._

I noticed that she was, once again, lost in her thoughts. _I can fix that…_

My lips grazed her ear and she trembled in response. I will never get over her reactions to me. I lingered right next to her ear to whisper, "However there _is _a down side not being able to hear your thoughts." I laughed, moving over to her other ear to whisper, "When you accept that you belong to me, the bond will be complete, you will change and we will be the strongest possible."

I pulled away to see her reaction. "Carlisle gave in, he was too impatient. I can understand why though, he was here long before any of us. He had two brides before finding Esme. It's a shame, who knows what strength could have come from that union."

I didn't mind the first bride that Carlisle took, she was pleasant enough. But, so help me God, the second wife he took was unbearable. She was shameless, and I myself, had to ward off some of her attempts. We were stuck with her until Carlisle came across his true mate, Esme. I thought, or at least hoped after he found Esme, that his second mate would have left or at least would have been killed by him. Hell…I would have done the honors if he asked, but no...she still resided within our coven…working for us.

I glanced down at Bella. "This is partially why the Volturi keep an eye on us. They are worried that we are becoming too powerful."

I thought it was ridiculous, we were already very powerful. They are just itching for a way to get to us.

"Is that allowed? I mean…isn't it obvious that they are doing it?" Bella asked.

"Yes it is allowed but not for that reason. If they said 'we are sending one of our own over to make sure you don't get too powerful' than we would have something to say about that. However, it is customary to have someone from a royal coven residing at another royal coven. For instance, Eleazar, who works for us, is currently at their place of residence. He reports to us of routinely of any important findings." _I wonder if he has while we have been gone. I don't like the way the Volturi have been acting. _

"James was here to keep an eye on us. They were getting worried after the second one of us found our 'true mate.' I received glimpses of his mind where he could have been plotting against us. I never trusted him and he would have stopped the last of us from getting what was ours in the name of the Volturi."

I felt my teeth clench together. I stepped away from Bella, not wanting to be so close to her if my anger flared up. "I would have taken him out sooner, but Aro, their coven leader, has ways of finding information out. It could have ended in war…or worse so we had to let things run their course." I wouldn't have minded a fight, and I know Emmett felt the same way but we do realize the benefits of peace. Carlisle rather peace be the case, but if it came to war, Carlisle was one of the most vicious creatures that I have ever known, if not the most.

I smiled again and looked at my Bella. "Now that things panned out this way, we will send Emmett, since Aro will want a first hand account of what took place, especially since one of his people was killed and the rest of us acquired our mates. Emmett doesn't know more than necessary…that Alice foresaw this and let it happen…so we covered our trail," I said, grinning.

I moved quickly back towards Bella and placed my hands on the sides of her face. "As for this fire, well that was partially celebratory and partially part of covering up our visit." I hoped that this fire won't go down in the history books, quite like the one when Emmett was changed. But, Forks was significantly smaller than Chicago so I wasn't worried.

I swooped closer to her and pecked her on the lips. I slightly sucked on her bottom lip and pulled away to look her right in the eyes.

"I do believe I answered all of your questions," I stated, smirking.

_This was it. This was what I have been waiting for. _I stared right into my beloved's eyes and smiled. I had never felt so complete.

* * *

**Yup…that's it. Phew. Lol. Hope you enjoyed the crazy ride! Review please! And watch out for the next update for the sequel.**

**runswitVamps1988****- ** Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story. :)

**MarianneNorthmanCullen****- **Haha. No offense taken. Thank you for reviewing!

**SharkGurl****- **Thanks! And thanks for reviewing!

**Litany Gone****- **Yup…he really is a dumbass. Lol. Hmm…do you know who Angela saw?? I would love to hear guesses. Thanks for reviewing! :)


End file.
